Pieces of Life
by fantasydreamer94
Summary: AU A collection of stories about a lovely couple experiencing random things in life together. Lots of Cloti! I promise...
1. No More Waiting

She waited for him…

**_It's been 2 years since he left for the war…_**

She waited for him to come out of the train…

**_He never wrote a letter…_**

The doors open, and she waited…

**_The war was hard and rough, Midgar won…_**

A soldier steps out and a different family greeted him with joy, she still waited…

**_Peace and prosperity is now open to all, but one._**

More unfamiliar soldiers comes out and went to their loved ones, she waited with her heart racing…

**_He promised he will come back…but…_**

Everyone at the station left and no one was coming out of the train…she walked slowly forward

**_Where is he?_**

The door closes and the train moved on…

She drops on her knees with tears and disbelief…

**_Her love for him feels more distant than ever…_**

**_Did he die?_**

…

…

…

A man comes in front of her and crouches…

She tries to focus her eyes in the flood of tears…

This time, the man looks familiar…

Her eyes widened with shock…

**The man said, "I'm back, Tifa…"**

The flood burst out once more, but with joy…

**She screams sadly with happiness, "Cloud!"**

She cries loudly onto his uniform…

**_The man comforts her with the arms that stopped the war and saved Midgar…_**

**The wait is over…**

* * *

**What do you guys think of my first short story entry?**

**Please comment and review!!!!!**

**If you do, then I'll make more!!!!**


	2. Go Skating With Your Crush

**WHEN YOU FINISH READING, PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM IN BOLD! IT"S IMPORTANT!**

The heroes of Midgar decided to have some fun. They all went to the Gold Saucer and hanged out there. The adults didn't know where to go first…but Denzel and Marlene wanted to go skating first. And so they all went to the skating area.

It was a pretty big place. ¾ of the entire floor was wood like, so it's easy to skate on. The other ¼ was only carpet. Everyone got their skates and went out to have……well, lots of silliness.

Barret and Cid were always hugging the wall, trying so hard to balance their weight. Yuffie was practically clinging onto Vincent, who was also having a difficult time adjusting with a ninja girl dragging him down. Marlene and Denzel seem to get the hang of it. They were holding hands so that they won't get separated. They fell time to time, but all they did was laugh.

Tifa was on a chair and was finished putting on her quad skates. She stands up and her feet were moving forward and backwards. She managed to put her hand on a wall to control her balance. She slowly moves to the wooden floor…

Before she goes crazy on the skating floor, she looks at her friends. It was pretty obvious that it was their first time doing something like this. Tifa never skated before either.

**Everyone was tripping and falling…but one…**

Tifa looks across the room and sees _**him**_ practically gliding over the floor.

**Cloud had on roller blades and he was skating around and around the room like an eagle searching for its prey. Look at him, hands in his pockets, feet sliding side to side, gaining speed…**

Tifa watched him with amazement. Who knew that her crush, _the one that spends a lot of time on his motorcycle_, could use his feet really efficiently? She watches him with a mesmerizing gaze…

**_Just watching his hair flowing backwards in slow motion makes him looks so sexy…_**

Tifa decided to join him; she took in a deep breath and puts her skates onto the wooden floor. She pushes herself out into the floor and went smoothly forward. As she slowed down, her feet went berserk. They went left, right, up down… Tifa couldn't control it!

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" she yelled with her arms circling

She was falling backwards…she thought her ass was going to smack onto the floor with full force.

But then it didn't. Her body was still hovering over the floor. Her legs were stretched out in front of her and her arms were hanging out to her sides.

She felt someone holding her. The back of her head was on someone's stomach. She shifts her head back and looks up.

She sees Cloud looking down at her. His hands were under her arms and he was supporting her weight while still keeping his on balance on his rollerblades.

"Cloud? How…How did get over here so fast?" Tifa asked with her head dangling

"Hmm…I could just tell you will fall from the moment you stepped onto the floor…" Cloud smirked

Tifa blushed and she felt her body move upwards. Cloud pulls her up and helps her get back on her skates. Tifa was standing, but she fell again. This time her front body was against his and her hands were holding onto his shoulders.

She looks up with her face close to his. She blushes even further, out of shyness and embarrassment.

"Want me to teach you?" Cloud suggested with his hands on her waist

Tifa couldn't talk. She was still frozen from being so close to him. All she did was nod…

"Okay, I'll be right here…" Cloud skates smoothly backwards

Tifa's hand came off of him and she gasped, she thought she was going to fall again…

"C-Cloud! Wait!" she hissed

His hand grabs her hand and she was balanced again…

"Just focus coming towards me…" Cloud said

"I-I'm not so sure about this…" Tifa worried…clenching harder on his hand

"**_Don't worry. I'm right here_**…" Cloud smiled

Tifa looks into his eyes and felt her confidence rise. She bites her lips and nods.

"Okay…" Tifa said

"All right. Now move one foot forward…" Cloud looks at her feet

Tifa slides her left skate up…

"Now move the other one…"

Tifa slides her right…she notices that she and Cloud are moving slowly…**What's weird is how Cloud is skating backwards and holding her the same time…**

"Now do the same things…make sure you are constantly switching, otherwise you won't gain speed and lose your balance…" Cloud said

Tifa switches back to her left foot and then right.

**She was skating!** A bit rough, but it kept her standing…

"That's great! You're doing well, Tifa" Cloud complemented

Tifa smiled and watches her feet sliding over the floor. She felt her body swaying and her feet felt good…

"Okay, now try it without me…" Cloud said

"What?" Tifa eyes widened

"Let's see if you can control your weight now…" Cloud said

"No, wait…I'm not…" Tifa stuttered

But Cloud lets go of her hand and puts his hands back into his pockets. Tifa gasped and moved her feet faster. She gained speed and her body straightened up. She kept on shifting legs and continued skating.

Tifa looks at her feet and watches her skates riding across the floor. She looks up and smiles at Cloud, who was still skating backwards.

"Cloud! I'm doing it!" Tifa said

"Yeah…" Cloud smiles softly back

"Oh my gosh!" Tifa squealed happily

"Cloud, I'm skat…"

Before Tifa finished her exclaiming, she felt her left skate hit something hard and her entire body's flow was interrupted. She was falling forward…

"Ahhhhh!!!" she screamed

Cloud quickly slides forward, catching her on time. But her force pushed him down.

"Oh shi…" Cloud hissed before landing on the floor

Cloud landed on his back and Tifa was luckily cushioned, she was on top of his body. Cloud moves his head up to see her face planted on his chest. Tifa looks up to meet his blue eyes…

They stared each other…

…and then they burst out laughing.

"Well, so much for your accomplishment…" Cloud laughed

"Oh shut up! I thought I got it!" Tifa laughed also

The laughing died down and Cloud starts to get up and help Tifa get back onto her skates.

"Just keep on practicing, Tifa…" Cloud looks into her crimson eyes

"Mmm!" Tifa nods

Akward silence...

"I'm…uh…going to go for a few rounds for a while." Cloud said

Cloud went forward, but right when he was 3 feet away from her…

"Cloud?" Tifa called

"Yeah?" Cloud immediately spins around and went back towards Tifa

Tifa skates forward and softly slams into him.

**Her lips were planted on his lips and they were moving leisurely back and forth**. Cloud was surprised. He couldn't tell if this kiss was an accident or for real…

Tifa pulls back with a red face…

"Thank you…" Tifa whispered with a smile

All of a sudden, Cloud's urge for speed disappeared and he felt nothing but love.

"You're welcome…Tifa" Cloud smiles back

Cloud went to hold Tifa's hand. She takes it and she came to his right side. Cloud faced forward and linked his fingers with hers. They both stayed close and went pass the other inexperienced skaters.

They skated smoothly across the floor together with hands locked…

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OKAY! I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT!**

**I WOULD LIKE YOU TO POST A REQUEST! ANYTHING YOU WANT!! JUST MAKE SURE THAT'S ITS RATED-T! THE REQUEST HAS TO BE A TOPIC! FOR EXAMPLE: Ice cream moment or going to movies or Cloud plays piano. THEN I'll CREATE A STORY ABOUT IT WITH CLOTI ROMANCE!! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**REVIEW AND POST THAT REQUEST!**


	3. A Little Too Much to Drink?

Cloud comes home after delivering some items to the other citizens of Midgar. He always feels happy just going back to where he belongs…and meet the one who is waiting for him. Cloud parks his Fenrir on the driveway and turns off the engine. He grabs his swords and bag, then walks to the 7th Heaven door.

As he opens the door, he sees not one customer anywhere. It's closing time anyway…

However just one person was all he saw. It seems the one who was waiting for him…was at the counter with her head on the table. Cloud walks in and she doesn't seem to notice, even with the bells jingling and the noise of the closing.

Cloud puts down his bag and swords on the floor and went to her. He approaches her and sees a two bottles and a half full glass in front of her…

"_Oh no…" _Cloud thought

Tifa's been drinking……

Cloud puts his hand on her back and she shot her head up…

"C-Cloud…." Tifa slurred as she rubs her eyes

"Yeah, it's me…" Cloud said cautiously

"I-I'm glad you're back…" Tifa started to stand, but was still slurring her words, "I-I have been waiting for you…for long time…"

"Tifa, I've been gone for only 4 hours, that's my regular schedule…" Cloud said, "Are you okay?"

Of course Tifa's not okay, you dumb blonde! She's probably drunk right now! Well, Cloud obviously knows that…every time she drinks a little too much, he has to deal with this.

This is the 4th time this happened this year…

"No you weren't! You've been gone for 6 years!" Tifa pointed and tried to keep standing, "No…make that 8!"

"What?"

"Y-You left me for so long!" Tifa went right up to him, slams her forehead onto his chest and started softly punching him, "And you left again…"

"I..."

Cloud knew what she meant. He left Nibelheim when he was 15, leaving her by herself. After saving the planet, Cloud started to distant himself from her and stopped seeing her for about 2 years. But he comes back and wanted to start a new life with her…

"Tifa…I still came back right?" Cloud said

Tifa slowly stops her harmless punches and started to calm down… She moves her head up and stares at Cloud with half open eyes…

She drags her hand onto Cloud's cheek and began moving it in a circular motion…

"W-why? Cloud?" Tifa whispered and was still slurring

"Why did I leave?" Cloud asked for assurance

"Why…are you so sexy?"

"Huh?" Cloud's eyes widen and he began turning red

"I…I been in love in you for so long…" Tifa sighed, "Why couldn't you see it?"

"R-Really?" Cloud blushed with his hand rubbing his neck, "I…uh…been in love with you too…"

Tifa said nothing. All she did was gaze at his lips and was playing with Cloud's hair strand…

"Tifa, I think you need to rest…go upstairs…" Cloud said

Tifa's red eyes fully opened and she jumps on Cloud and wraps her arms around his neck.

"No!" she refused

"Uh…Tifa!" Cloud turned even redder. She was basically hanging onto him…

"No! Don't leave me!" Tifa started to sob, "Don't leave me alone!"

"Tifa, I'm not…"

"I-I…I love you so much! Please don't go!" Tifa cried her heart out on Cloud's shoulder

"I'm not going anywhere, Tifa!" Cloud began to comfort her

Tifa stopped talking, but her crying was still continuing…

"Don't worry Tifa; I'll stay right with you…" Cloud assured with his hands rubbing her back, "I promise..."

Tifa's crying quieted down and she shifts her head around, so that the back of her head was on his ear. Her clutching became softer and her body was more relaxed…

"Let's go get you into bed…" Cloud said, "You really took in that drink…"

Cloud decided to carry her since she was too weak and drunk to even move. He held her in front of him and walked upstairs. Cloud reaches to her room and puts her down on her bed…

Tifa looks already asleep; her eyes were now closed. Cloud manages to uncross her arms from his neck. He took her shoes off and pushed her legs under the blanket. He pulls the blanket up to her stomach and laid her hands on top. Cloud raises her head and puts it back down on a pillow.

Cloud looks at her on last time. She was now definitely asleep. He smiles and he touches her beautiful face and put her hanging hair on her face, over to the side. Her bright face was shining into his blue sight.

Tifa somehow felt his touch and she begins kissing his hand. Still asleep, she moves her hand up to his and grips it. Cloud obviously can't break that bond; otherwise she would probably wake up. He makes a big sigh and took off his shoes. He sits on the bed and leans his back on the wall.

Cloud sleeps with Tifa for the night...with their hands firmly showing their love for each other.

Cloud was kind of a bit glad that she was drunk…it made him realize what could happen to Tifa if he wasn't around…

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**POST THOSE REQUESTS!!!!!!**


	4. Solar Eclipse

NOTHING CLOTI ROMANTIC ABOUT THIS! JUST A REQUEST I GOT!

**The day is blue and the sun is yellow…**

_Like Cloud's eyes and his spiky hair._

**The night is black and the moon is white…**

_Like Tifa's clothes and her beautiful face._

**The sun and moon are different, but both are unique...**

_Cloud and Tifa are different, but that's what makes them special…_

**The sun is light and the moon is its shadow…**

_Tifa will follow Cloud to the end…_

**Without the sun, there is no moon…**

_If Cloud wasn't there, Tifa would've been killed._

**The sun means brilliance…**

_Beyond Cloud's mysterious being is a soul that shines with darkness around it._

**The moon means emotion…**

_Inside Tifa's strong heart is a feeling that proves who she is._

**The sun represents manly behavior…**

_Cloud protects Tifa from when he was a weakling and now a warrior._

**The moon represents feminine behavior…**

_Tifa likes to socialize with Cloud and always want to help him. Maybe even start a relationship._

**The sun will always shine the moon…**

_Cloud will be there for Tifa._

**What happens when the sun and moon meet?**

_What happens when Cloud and Tifa kiss?_

_**Solar Eclipse**_


	5. Unexpected Date

At Midgar High, every student is dying to see that new movie; _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. _It's the perfect chance to go out with someone you like. However for the 15-year old Tifa Lockhart, that seems to be a problem. She has a crush on the 16-year old Cloud Strife, who is basically one of the top 10 hottest males in the school. Since he is in the top 10, only the hottest girls get to go out with him.

Tifa is not in any of those categories. Despite her breast's size, she looks quite nerdy. Her glasses were rounded and no one wants to get to know her. Poor Tifa…going out with Cloud is nothing but a fantasy.

"Hey! Tifa!"

Tifa closes her locker and looks to her left. It was her best friend, Aerith.

"Oh hey, Aerith…" Tifa greeted back

"So…are you gonna watch that new movie tonight?" Aerith asked

"Maybe…" Tifa fixes her glasses

"Well, I am! But….I don't have a date…"

"What?! How could you not?"

Aerith is actually one of the top hottest girls. Her pink outfit and beautiful hair shows her personality with glow. And she doesn't wear any glasses…

"Who should I ask out?" Aerith questioned

"Oh…um…" Tifa wanted to say Cloud, but how could she? She knew it was for the sake of her friend, but to Tifa…it really hurts her.

"You should ask……Cloud" Tifa finally gave in

"What? Don't be silly…"

"What do you mean?"

"Cloud said that he is asking a specific girl to go out with him…"

"Who?" Tifa asked with a little hope inside her

"How should I know?" Aerith shrugged, "It's not me, of course…"

Tifa wonders who Cloud is going to ask. Surely it's not Tifa, why would he? Even if he did ask her; why her?

"Anyway, who are you going out with, Tifa?" Aerith asked

"Oh! Uh…Johnny." Tifa lied

"Really?" Aerith questioned with an eyebrow raised

"What?"

"Nothing…just…good luck."

Aerith then started skipping down the hallway and disappeared in the crowd of students. Tifa sighed and held onto her books close to her chest. She walks down the hall and turns at the corner. Then suddenly she bumps right into someone and drops all her books. Great…

"Shit! I'm sorry…"

"No it's okay, I…"

Tifa looks up and sees Cloud. She froze and stood there staring. Cloud bends down and collects all her books. After that, he stands back up and held them out to the still-frozen Tifa.

"Here…"

"Oh! T-thank you…" Tifa blushes and takes the books

"You're Tifa, right?"

Tifa was shocked. HE KNOWS HER NAME?!

"Um…yes…" Tifa repeatedly fixes her glasses, but accidently knocks them down, "Oh…crap…"

Cloud bends down again and picks it up. Right before he gives it back, he stares at Tifa's face with widened eyes. OH NO! Does he think Tifa's ugly? Tifa began to blush furiously and looks down.

"Umm…my glasses…" Tifa points to the glasses

"What? Oh! Sorry…" Cloud gives her glasses back

As she puts the glasses back on, Cloud's face looks disappointed…

"Hey…"

"Yes?" Tifa grips her books tightly

"You know that new movie?"

"Yes…" Tifa grips her books harder

"Well, I was thinking…" Cloud rubs his neck, "Would you…uh…like to..."

"Go with you?" Tifa completed his questioned with high hopes and an excited voice

"……yeah." Cloud looks away out of shyness

In that moment, Tifa never felt so happy. As a matter of fact, she's so happy, that there's no way of showing it. She felt like fainting…

"So…yes?" Cloud wants confirming

"YES!" Tifa screamed and covers her mouth, "I mean, sure…"

Cloud shows "that" smile.

"My motorcycle's outside…I'll meet you out there" Cloud said

Tifa nods…

Before he turns away…

"Do you have contacts?" he asked

"Oh…um…yes…" Tifa answered

"Use them…you look…beautiful without those glasses…"

* * *

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND POST REQUESTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. One Gift for Forever

It's been 4 months since he came back. Midgar was saved again. Everyone was happy, except one. Cloud felt lighter, but he still carries something heavy inside. He's been staying home rather than running away, but he didn't feel that he is at **_"home"_** yet. It was Tifa that he has a problem with. Every time she looks at him, talk to him, smile at him…all he does was look away. The truth is he doesn't want to look away…it just so hard to know if she still cares about him. Cloud doesn't know what to do…

**In his heart, the heart that carries many secrets……he loves her.**

Although Cloud couldn't put it in words, he needs to find a way to prove it to her. The problem is…how? Another problem is …Does Tifa even love Cloud? Cloud felt that if he makes one mistake, he would lose her. Somehow…saving the planet is a lot easier than committing your love to someone.

Cloud was walking around some stores looking for something that could support his apology. He eventually comes across a jewelry store. He looks through the window and sees lots of shiny stuff. There sure are lots of pearls…but there was one that caught Cloud's eye. **It was a ring…a ring that has a crystal pearl in the middle**. Tifa loves pearl. What's even more interesting about this ring is that in the pearl…**a Cloudy Wolf symbol is engraved inside**. This ring is perfect…but it's only for proposing…

"_Are you gonna buy that?"_

Cloud knew it was Aerith inside his head.

"_Maybe…"_ Cloud responded through his mind

"_Well, you should. It's for someone special right?"_

"…"

"_Is it…Tifa?"_

"…"

"_Yep! I'm right! It's for her…"_

"_I just don't know what to do after I buy this ring for her…"_

"_It's pretty obvious, Cloud. Just apologize and give her the ring. Simple as that!"_

"_Actually…I want to give her something more that that…"_

"_What do you m…oh…I get it. Then wait until for the right moment…"_

Aerith's voice disappeared and Cloud went inside the store. Today will be the day that will change his and Tifa's life forever…hopefully.

**It was Valentine's Day…Tifa's favorite holiday**

This is the time for Cloud to make up for all he did to make Tifa suffer…emotionally.

Cloud parks his Fenrir on the driveway. He enters 7th Heaven…

"Welcome back, Cloud" Tifa greeted

"Thanks…" Cloud smiled

"Hey…"

"What?"

"You're smiling…" Tifa said

Cloud's smile then turned neutral…Tifa just smiled and walks up to Cloud.

"You…look happy when you smile." Tifa said

"I don't need to smile…" Cloud stated

"Well, you should…" Tifa puts her hands on her hips

Cloud just rubs his neck…and looks down. Is he going to do it now? No…wait for the right moment.

"Oh…um…Cloud?" Tifa has her hands behind her

"Yeah?"

"Um…I know this isn't the best gift for you. But…here"

Tifa holds out a case. Cloud takes the case and opens it. **Inside the case was a pair of goggles. Orange lenses and white borders**. Cloud's old goggles broke and went missing…

"Oh…wow." Cloud said as he observes Tifa's gift, "It's great…Thanks Tifa…"

**Then Tifa came close to Cloud and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek**. She was blushing a bit and so was Cloud.

"Happy Valentine's day, Cloud…" Tifa fidgets with that cute face

Cloud went blank…Should he do it now?! WHEN?! GODDAMN IT! THIS IS SO HARD!

Cloud smiles for her; showing that he's happy.

"Tifa…"

"Yes?" Tifa excitedly responded

"Can you…um…come with me to somewhere? Just for a while" Cloud said

"Oh…I don't have any customers yet…aww, what the hell! Let's go!" Tifa smiled

Cloud was surprised at Tifa. **It seems after she kissed him, she seems really happy**. Like a heavy burden lifted. Cloud now knows that Tifa really does love him, since she chose him as her valentine. But it's Cloud's turn to prove that he loves her also.

Cloud and Tifa went outside and hops on Fenrir. Tifa held onto him tightly. Cloud felt squeezed, but he liked it since it was her. Cloud puts on the new goggles.

"I was right…You do look cooler with goggles…" Tifa said with her chin on his shoulder

He turns it on and drives off to somewhere.

* * *

Cloud exits the gate…

"Cloud, where are we going?" Tifa asked right in his ear

"You'll see…" Cloud answered

Tifa lets out a sigh, but it wasn't for annoyance or frustration, she's just impatient with Cloud's surprises.

Cloud stops at Zack's grave. For now it's not just a grave. It's a place where the entire city of Midgar can be seen.

Cloud and Tifa gets off and stood right on the edge.

"Cloud, why are we here?"

Cloud looks at his watch…

"Okay Tifa, look there…" Cloud points to the horizon

Tifa turns her head to the sky. The sun was setting; the clouds were red with orange. The sky becomes illuminant with bright yellow. The sun can be seen with no pain. Tifa was mesmerized…

"Oh, Cloud…it's so…"

**As she stares at the magnificent view, Cloud went behind her and hugs her. Tifa instantly wraps her arms on his.**

"Beautiful, right?" Cloud finished her sentence

Tifa nods with tears dropping…

Now Cloud can do it…

"Tifa?"

Tifa turns around to him…

"**I'm sorry**…"

"Sorry…for what?"

"**I haven't been paying attention to you ever since I left. I…the truth is…I really want to be with you. I'm just SO stupid to face the fact that I love you**."

Tifa's tears started to come out more…Cloud reaches for her hands and hold onto them gently

**"Tifa…I'm sorry for being ignorant. You've done so much for me and I never go as far to even look at you. But now, I'm facing you with my eyes truly open. Will you forgive me?"**

"**Cloud**…" Tifa hugs him closely, "**You never need to apologize. I know that you always try to solve a problem by yourself. You try so hard to find an answer without any help. And you do find it…even making sacrifices. I understand what you're going through…that's why I love you no matter what**."

Cloud felt relived. Tifa already knew what wrong with him and she endured it. She was strong and Cloud underestimated her. Cloud lets out a grunt…

"Cloud?" Tifa moves back to look at his face

**Cloud's eyes were red. He constantly kept biting his lips and looks away.**

**"Are you…crying?"** Tifa asked

**"W-what? Crying? Don't be…ugh…silly…"** Cloud kept on sniffing and tried to hide his tears.

"Oh, Cloud…you always try to be strong." Tifa smiles with her tears and touches his face

**"Well, I have to be strong to protect you. How can I do that if you're stronger than me?"** Cloud failed to hold back one teardrop

"You've proven enough…" Tifa said

Cloud still kept the tears in. He holds onto her hand and gets ready…

"Tifa…I haven't given you my gift yet…"

"What? It wasn't the sunset?" Tifa was confused, but more excited

"**It's a Valentine's Day gift...but it will change us forever**…"

"Uh…what do you mean?"

Cloud bends down on one knee and still grips her hand firmly

"Cloud?" Tifa covers her mouth with her other hand

Cloud reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. He flicks it open and shows the Cloudy Wolf pearl ring to Tifa. The sunset's light gave it a glow…

**"Tifa…I want us to be together. I don't want to run away any longer. I want…to be at "home" from now on. Will you…marry me?"**

Tifa's face was flooded with water. Her face was red and it was obviously that she was smiling uncontrollably behind that hand. Cloud tilts his head and smiles with those blue eyes. The answer was already answered, but not with that one word. Cloud was waiting…

"YES!" Tifa screamed, "YES, I WILL MARRY YOU, CLOUD!"

Tifa jumps on Cloud knocking him down on his back. She was laughing and crying at both times. Cloud laughs too and his tears started to come out slowly. **Tifa kisses Cloud with full force on his lips and Cloud does the same**. As they released for air, Cloud took the time to put on the ring on Tifa's ring finger. Tifa studied the ring closely. She never felt so happy in her life. She looks back at Cloud…

**"I love you, Cloud…"**

Cloud held her hand with the ring on…

**"I love you too, Tifa"**

* * *

**ALL RIGHT I'M NOT THAT GREAT AT DESCRIBING MOMENTS LIKE THESE…BUT COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!!!!! **

**REVIEW AND POST ANY REQUESTS!!!!!**


	7. Blossom in Snow, then Wilts

The **14-year old Tifa** was building a snowman outside her house. No one was outside so she decided to play alone. All the boys went away from Nibelheim. **Except one…Cloud stayed** behind. Tifa wished she could ask him to join her, but her father doesn't allow it. **Supposedly, Cloud was the one who got Tifa into a coma few years back. Tifa doesn't want to believe that it's Cloud's fault. He was there when she was on trouble…that's all that matters.**

Tifa was rolling the snowball on the ground, making it bigger and bigger. The snowball was now a perfect size for the body. She wants to lift it up and put on top of the bigger snowball, but it was a bit too heavy for her. She tried to pick it up, but the weight was too much and it slipped out of her arms.

"Need help?"

Tifa turns around and sees **the 15 year old blonde teen standing with his hands in his blue jacket**.

"Cloud!" Tifa was surprised

Cloud went over to Tifa and he picks up the snowball with ease, then puts over the bottom snowball.

"Thanks…" Tifa said

"No prob…"

Tifa stood there staring at the young neighbor. **From her other friends, they said that Cloud was weird and strange**. **But to Tifa, he was just someone who is caring and friendly**. It was hard to imagine that Cloud was left out…

"What?" Cloud said through his scarf

"Oh, nothing!" Tifa puts her hands behind her, "Um…wanna help me make the head?"

"Sure…"

Cloud and Tifa gather some snow together and rolls it across the ground of snow. They finally created a big snowball, smaller than the other two. Cloud picks it up and puts it on the top of the other snowballs. Cloud steps back and observes the plain snowman with Tifa.

"That's perfect!" Tifa claps her hands together

"Hmm…"

"Wait, the face looks too clunky. I got to flatten it…" Tifa said

"Ok…" Cloud nods

Tifa went up to the snowman and started patting the front side of the top snowball. As she was fixing the snowman, she felt a pack of snow slaming behind her. She looks back and sees Cloud, with his hands in his pockets, standing there and watching her.

"Cloud?"

"What?"

"Did you…?"

"Did I……what?"

"Nothing…"

Tifa slowly went back to fixing the snowman. Right when she turns her back, another snowball hits her back. She quickly turns around again and sees Cloud still standing there, innocently. **Cloud had a straight face, and then he starts chuckling…then laughs**. Tifa laughs and throw some snow at him.

"I knew it was you!" Tifa laughed

"N…No, it wasn't!" Cloud laughed as he threw a snowball back

"Then why are you laughing and throwing back?!" Tifa dodged and countered with another ball

"Hey! What's that?" Cloud pointed

"What?" Tifa turns around to see what he was referring to

"Gotcha!" Cloud tackled Tifa from behind

"Ahh!" Tifa squealed as she fell on the snow with Cloud

"That's it!" Tifa said and she wrestled Cloud.

Tifa overpowers Cloud. She was over him and she locked both his hands onto the ground. Cloud was on his back, trying to get away…

"I got you!" Tifa laughed

"Sigh…whatever…!" Cloud smiled

**Tifa was panting and her face was directly hovering over his. Her smile slowly softened and her hormones were rising. She never noticed his shining blue eyes…They were so bright and pretty. Cloud's smile just added more cuteness effect to his eyes. Tifa's gaze traveled down to his mouth. _Her lips were desperately trying to reach his lips, but Tifa was afraid. What is she afraid about?_**

"Um…Tifa?" Cloud whispered

Tifa snaps back into reality…

"Oh! Sorry!" Tifa blushed and got off of Cloud. She sat next to him with legs folded to her chest…

Cloud sits up and looks at Tifa with those eyes again…Tifa looks away, she doesn't want to be caught in a state of hypnosis…

"Why did you come out here?" Tifa asked

"……I was watching you from my window. You look lonely, so I thought I should join you…" Cloud said

Tifa felt her lips rose…

"R-really?"

"Yeah…"

Cloud stands up and brushes all the snow from his clothes. Tifa does the same thing also. Then Tifa finally looks at him…

"Tifa…"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"Tifa, I'm leav..."

Just before Cloud finishes his sentence, the door to Tifa's house opens. Tifa's father steps out and sees Tifa close to Cloud…

**"Tifa! What are you doing?!"** he yells

Tifa takes one step back from Cloud…

"We're just talking, daddy…" Tifa said

**"Don't go anywhere near him you hear?! Did you forget who almost got you killed?!"** Tifa's father yelled

Cloud puts his hands back in his pockets and faces away from Tifa and her dad…

"Daddy! Cloud is…!"

**"Get back inside now! I don't want you talking to that boy! Understand?!"**

With that, the man went back inside, but left the door open for Tifa. Cloud was kicking the snow…

"Cloud, I'm sorry about…"

"It's okay, Tifa…it's nothing to worry about."

"..."

"...'

"…oh, what you were about to say earlier?" Tifa asked

"……I'll tell you some other time." Cloud said

"Oh…okay…" Tifa puts a hand on her chest

"Listen…I gotta back in." Cloud rubs his neck, "I think you need to, too"

Tifa stood there, watching the boy who risk his safety just to get near to her…she nods

"Well…goodbye" Cloud said and walks towards his house

…

…

…

"**Cloud, wait!"**

Cloud stopped in his tracks and was about to turn around. That is until he felt a thump behind…**Tifa was hugging him from behind. Her arms wrapped around his arms and body and her head was rested on his back.**

"Thank you, Cloud…" she whispered

"…"

"We'll finish the snowman some other time…"

Tifa lets go and heads to her door. Cloud watches her running up the steps and her looking back at him. Tifa waves at him and closes the door.

Even though the door was shut, Cloud waved back…He then glances back at the unfinished snowman.

**It was a shame that Cloud will leave Nibelheim soon…and Tifa.**


	8. Plushie

**Due to a special kind of delivery, Cloud has to leave from Midgar for a few days**. Tifa was getting lonely sleeping by herself and all. Cloud always watches over Tifa and the 7th Heaven. Whenever a problem occurs in 7th Heaven, he always deals with it. Especially if some guy does something weird to Tifa, Cloud will just flip out and does things that will leave a scar in your heart. Cloud's not around, so the bar should be a bit more violent and dirty men will harass hot girls. But the bar is actually quieter. People drink, talk, and leave without any issues.

The last customers left and it's closing time. Tifa locked the doors and turns off the "open" sign. Then all of a sudden, the kids, Marlene and Denzel, came running down the stairs and heads to Tifa.

"Guys, no running… You could hurt yourself…" Tifa said

"Tifa! Look what I got!" Marlene said

**Marlene shows Tifa a hand-size moogle. The moogle was pure white and the nose and dangling antenna was red. It was pretty cute…**

"Oh, wow Marlene! Where did you get that?" Tifa bends down to Marlene's level

**"Cloud got me it!" Marlene smiled happily**

"Cloud?" Tifa was confused

**"Yep! He mailed us boxes earlier today!" Marlene hugs the moogle**

"Why didn't I know?" Tifa questioned

"You were really busy, and we didn't want to bother you…" Denzel said

"That's very kind of you two…" Tifa smiled and puts her hands on both of their shoulders, "Hmm…why did Cloud buy you that moogle?"

"I think he misses us…" Marlene said

"Hmm…I think so too" Tifa agrees, "What did Cloud get you, Denzel?"

"Uh…it's a…um…" Denzel blushed and hesitated

**"Denzel got a cool looking pendant thing…" Marlene answered**

"Really?" Tifa raised her eyebrow

Denzel reaches into his shirt and pulls out a necklace. **The chain was silver and a ring that has a wolf symbol was hanging.**

"Wow Denzel! Cloud got you an expensive gift…" Tifa said

"I guess…" Denzel plays with the ring

"Well! Time to go to bed, you two!" Tifa stood up

"Okay…" Denzel was still playing with the ring

"Tifa! There's a box on your bed! Open it!" Marlene said and went upstairs with Denzel to their room.

**Tifa's heart made a really hard thump. Cloud got her something? What could it be?**

Tifa went to her room and **sees a little box on top of the folded blanket**. She couldn't wait to open it…but she wanted to be comfortable. She brushed her teeth while staring at the closed box. She changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed.

She takes the box and slowly opens the box with a shaky hand…

**Inside was a note and something wrapped in paper. Tifa reads the note…**

"_Thought you would be lonely at night, so I made you this. I'll be back soon… Love, Cloud" _

Tifa smiles and she kisses the note. She takes the thing wrapped in paper in the box and reveals the gift. Tifa giggles and blushes at the object…

**It was a miniature doll of Cloud**…a **plushie** to be exact. **It looks SO cute**. It actually looks like him. Well, a **chibi version** of him really. **The eyes were brightly blue and big**. **There was no mouth.** The blonde spiky hair was more cartoonish comparing to Cloud's real hair. **The clothing of the doll was the clothes he wore after he saves the planet**.

Tifa knew what this means…Cloud was worried that Tifa is lonely when she sleeps without him. So he got her a plushie. **Any girl will sleep easily with a plushie-version of their boyfriend**. Tifa is the same…

**_She lies down on her pillow with the doll wrapped in her arms. The doll's head was on Tifa's nose…It smells a lot like Cloud. As Tifa began to fall asleep…she felt the real Cloud next to her. She smiles and drifts off in her dreams…_**

**Cloud, on the other hand, was sleeping in a tent with a Tifa plushie doll…**


	9. I'll Save You

_**What happens when I meet Cloud...?**_

**Fantasydreamer94**: So? What do you think of this story?

**Cloud**: It's okay…

**Fantasydreamer94**: What?

**Cloud**: Well I mean… it could get into more detail…

**Fantasydreamer94**: Deta…All right, look… I described the story with LOTS of details. The readers could EASILY imagine it…

**Cloud**: I can't.

**Fantasydreamer94**: That's because all that mako in that brain of yours is practically clogging the way you think! All of these chapters have perfect descriptions and imagery. I mean…_**TiffanyLockheart**_ and _**LadyTeefStrife**_ loves the way I write…or type…whatever…

**Cloud**: Hmph…I disagree. Your recent entry, Final Musical Fantasy Pt.1 and 2, was a letdown…

**Fantasydreamer94**: A letdown…?

**Cloud**: Totally. I mean come on! Me singing? Tifa's singing one of the most annoying songs in the world? Typing the lyrics and then the actions? Not just that chapter...but the others too! A plushie of me? The sun and sky? What kind of life do you have?

**Fantasydreamer94**: Okay emo boy, I done you a BIG favor. I created your character in such a way that would obviously please the readers. Like in "Skate Date", you can roller blade goddamnit! What life do YOU have, anyway? Nothing but being a delivery boy…

**Cloud**: Hey! I love my job…

**Fantasydreamer94**: More than Tifa?

**Cloud**: What'd you say?

**Fantasydreamer94**: Oh now you're caring? I've been working my ass off trying to find possibilities that could get you and Tifa together...And now you hate my work!

**Cloud**: That's cause your work suck! Tifa and I are just...

**Fantasydreamer94**: Ha! Try explaining THAT to my reviewers, bitch! They'll kick your ass for saying that, especially _**PeAceLovEr 12**_ and _**FREALTA**_.

**Cloud**: You bastard… You know nothing…

**Fantasydreamer94**: Whatever emo boy…I'm wasting my time typing this anyway…

**Cloud**: Tifa and I will get you one day…

**Fantasydreamer94**: Tifa? Oh no, she won't even harm me…

**Cloud**: What do you mean?

**Fantasydreamer94**: Didn't she tell you? Oh that's right! You two are not OFFICALLY together yet…You were too late.

**Cloud**: …the fuck are you babbling about?

**Fantasydreamer94**: Well…I met her at the bar, she was crying, I talked to her, she started drinking a little too much…

**Cloud**: Don't tell me…

**Fantasydreamer94**: You got it! **I DID HER LAST NIGHT…**

* * *

**Yeah...Cloud killed me after that. XD I didn't do it with Tifa. I wish I did…**

**What do you think about me and Cloud's conversation?**

**The real story is below...**

**I'll come back to life soon...**

**

* * *

**

I'll Save You...

Tifa and Cloud was at Costa del Sol. It's their vacation for the summer. Tifa was lying down on the sand on top of a towel. She was wearing a really mini tight black shorts and black bra. Sexy women… Anyway, Marlene and Denzel were splashing at each other in the water. Tifa sits up and watches the two kids.

Then she looks behind her, only to see her boyfriend walking to her…

Cloud was wearing orange and black shorts. He wears a towel around his neck and was shirtless. **As girls walk by him, they start giggling and blushing behind him**. **The guys were just scoffing or looking away, except the gays**. **Tifa was blushing also at his body. She had seen his muscular arms all the time…but wow. Cloud's chest was firmly built and strong. His six-pack abs were quite visible…the only thing bad about Cloud's body is that it was covered with scars. Not a pretty sight. Just focus on the muscles…**

Okay, enough with the details. Let's have some Cloti…

Cloud sits besides Tifa, who was blushing even more.

"You okay, Teef?" Cloud takes his towel off

"Oh, um…it's nothing!" Tifa smiles, but her eyes stayed on his ribs

Cloud **notices his girlfriend checking him out** and couldn't help but chuckle

"I do work out…" Cloud said and wraps that buff arm around her

Tifa felt his bicep on her spine. It felt like a pillow…Really comfortable. Tifa pulls her legs in and leans to the right so that her head is on his shoulder. **She exhales with ecstasy…**

"Cloud…?"

"Mmm?"

"I think I gained weight…"

"What? Don't be silly…you're still slim"

"I don't think so…lately I been eating a lot and haven't exercised…"

"Walking from table to table in the bar is exercise enough, Tifa"

"Really?"

"Yeah…you still have the same belly back at Nibelheim…" Cloud blushes

"You think so?" Tifa blushes also

"Mm-hmm..." Cloud smiles

Tifa kisses him in the lips, "That's so sweet of you, Cloud..."

"What are they doing?" Cloud pointed at the kids

"They're playing, Cloud…obviously" Tifa laughed

"That's not playing; they're just sitting in the water and staring at each other…"

"Tifa! Come join us!" Marlene yelled and waved

"Ok! I'm coming!" Tifa yelled back, "Wanna join us, Cloud?"

"Sure…wait, damn; forget to put on sun lotion. I'll be in there soon." Cloud said

"All right, I'll be waiting…" Tifa smiles

Tifa gets up and runs into the water. She started laughing and splashing at the kids. The kids splashed back and they too were laughing. Even though Cloud was still sitting, he was laughing also…He gets the bottle of sun lotion and starts rubbing the solution all over himself.

After for a few minutes, Cloud stands up and walks to the water. Only to see that Marlene and Denzel were coming out.

"What's the matter, guys?" Cloud said

"I gotta go the restroom…" Denzel said

"Me too!" Marlene jumps

"Cloud! Will you take them?!" Tifa yells from the water. Cloud nods

"All right then, let's go…" Cloud took Marlene's hand and walks with Denzel to the nearest restroom

Tifa watches them walk away. She lays her back on the water and floats. Technically, her legs were on the sand under the water, so she's actually still standing. Tifa relaxes as the wave pushes her back and forth. The sun was bathing her with warmth. She never felt so good…

**Then somehow her feet didn't feel the sand anymore. She straightens herself up and finds herself far from the shore. She tries to swim back, but the wave kept on pulling her. She finds herself going farther away from the ground. The salt water splashes onto her face and into her mouth. Her eyes burn and her throat were burning.**

**"H-HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!!"** Tifa screamed and tried waving her arms

No one notices her…

**"P…PLEASE HELP!!!!"** Tifa couldn't float anymore, **"HELP!!!!!"**

No one hears her, and all they did was get out of the water…

**"H…!"** a wave of water crashes down on her

Tifa swims upwards and she used all her strength for one word…

**"CLOOOOOOUUUDDDD!!!!!!"** she screams in tears

**Her fear was weakening her body and another wave comes down and pulls her even more farther from the shore. Tifa sinks and didn't breathe in before she drowned. Tifa's lungs hurt and she was dying…**

Dying…

…

…

…

**Suddenly, her body was pulled up to the surface**. Tifa inhales loudly and keeps on gasping. **Someone was holding on to her**. Tifa instantly grabs the person. She felt the person's neck and they were floating up and down on the incoming waves. **Tifa couldn't see…her eyes were teary and wet**. She tries to see her savior, but it was nothing but a white figure.

**"Hold on to me!"** the person said

**Tifa's ears were plugged with water**. She couldn't tell if it was a man or women. Her state of shock has taken over he senses…but she understood and she hugs the person's neck. The person carried Tifa on his/her and he took in a very deep breath.

More waves are coming, and he/she has to act fast.

**The person then started swimming at full force and with great speed**. Tifa was over the surface the whole time. **The person was her buoy**. Tifa felt a rise of hope and she held onto her savior. The wave was coming quickly, but instead of pulling them, it pushes Tifa and the person forward.

The person felt the sand under the water and brought Tifa on her feet. Tifa was still weak, her legs were tired and she couldn't stand. She limps, but the person caught her and carried her in his/her arms. Tifa's eyes starts to focus and her ears were opening. **She sees a spiky headed man looking at her with two blue eyes**. She reaches for his face and the man grabs her hand and grips it tightly. The touch felt familiar to Tifa…

"Cloud..?" Tifa whispered weakly

"I'm here…" the voice was echoing in her head, but it was clear. It was Cloud. Cloud saved her…

"Cloud…" Tifa smiled faintly, "you came…"

"It's okay Tifa…" Cloud said, "It's okay…"

"Cloud…" Tifa then faints in his arms

Cloud picks her up from her legs and carries her to shore. He told the kids that they are heading to the inn. They only need to walk to get there. Cloud still has Tifa in his arms and he opens their room's door.

Cloud sets Tifa on the bed and dries her with his towel.

He finds every way to keep her alive and safe.

Cloud takes care of her…

…

…

…he drifts into sleep…**His dream starts with a young Tifa hanging from a bridge...**

…

…

…

Tifa opens her eyes and finds Cloud sleeping on top of her. Cloud was having a nightmare...She hugs his head and kisses him.

"Cloud..."

Mysteriously, in his sleep, Cloud mumbles…

"I'll…save…you…"

* * *

**Fantasydreamer94**: Okay how's that?

**Cloud**: That was horrible!!! You almost killed Tifa, you bastard!

**Fantasydreamer94**: But YOU saved her! That's the point of CLOTI romance, you piece of shi…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE???**


	10. Teenagers These Days

There is a festival held in Nibelheim. Zack Fair and Cloud Strife are heading there to have some fun. Cloud was a bit excited…**he was invited by Tifa Lockhart, his childhood crush**… It's been **2 years since he left the village to go to Midgar High**. The **16 year old teenager** wasn't sure if he was ready to see her again. She's probably more beautiful…

"Woooh! Check out the girls!" Zack said as he enters the gates with Cloud

"Look Zack, I agree to let you come because you said that you won't make a fool out of me…" Cloud said

"Bro, relax! I'm not gonna…WOAH! Check out that babe!!!" Zack pointed

Cloud sighed and turns around and sees the "babe". **It turns out that it was……Tifa**. She was standing and talking with her friends. Tifa was wearing a **brown mini skirt, a cropped vest with tassels, and a brown hat**. She looks like a **cowgirl**…**_a sexy cowgirl_**.

Cloud studies her with extended eyes. _Did her boobs get bigger? When did she decide to show some skin? Wait a minute...she's only 15._

"Now that's one fine chick…" Zack drooled

"Shut up, Zack…" Cloud scowled

"Oh…you know her?"

"She's the one who invited me here…"

"Really? Then go talk to her, man…" Zack pushes Cloud

"Wait…no…I'm not ready for this…" Cloud stuttered

"Not ready for what, dude? Just say I'm here or hiya! Don't be a pussy!"

Zack pushes Cloud to Tifa and her friends. As they get closer, **the girls giggle and tell Tifa that there is someone behind her**. Tifa turns and sees Cloud standing there.

"Cloud!" Tifa smiled

"Uh…hey…Tifa" Cloud tries to smile back

**Tifa instantly went right up to him and gave him a tight hug**. Cloud blushes and hugs back. Tifa lets go and stands in front of him.

"It's so wonderful to see you again!" Tifa said

"It's great to…uh…see you too!" Cloud's eyes kept on moving down to her breasts

"**I missed you**…" Tifa said

"**Me too**…" Cloud looks at her in the eye

"Aww…that's so sweet!" Zack came up next to Cloud, "Hi! How you doing…?"

"Oh hi…you are?"

"Tifa…this is my classmate, Zack. Zack, this is my childhood friend, Tifa…" Cloud introduced

"Nice to meet you, Tifa!" Zack said, "**Cloud couldn't stop talking about you**…"

"He…what?" Tifa blushes and looks at the red Cloud

"Okay, Zack that's enough…" Cloud pulls Zack from behind and walks the other way, "Uh…we're going…um…check out the…food…yeah…"

"Oh…ok…" Tifa said

"**No seriously, he really digs you, doll**!" Zack said as he is being pulled harder, "**He likes you**!"

Tifa was laughing quietly with Zack's bickering and watching Cloud disappearing in the crowd. Cloud stops next to a hot dog stand…

"Zack, you just had to ruin everything!" Cloud said

"Come on, Cloud! Loosen up! I can tell that **you like her and you really want her**…" Zack said

"Zack…"

"All right, fine! You DON'T like her and you don't have the balls to even talk to her!" Zack raised up both hands

"What're you talking about? …I do…like her…" Cloud grabs a hot dog

"Then go right up to her and tell her! Or show her for that matter…" Zack snatches the food and eats it

"How? It's so hard to focus when she's…"

"I know Cloud…" Zack said with his mouth full, "**She has a great body, and your hormones rise…I get it**."

Cloud sighed and looks around and sees a stage. Tifa was sitting in the middle of the stage and was waiting for something. **Some ugly dude sits in front of her and starts kissing her…on the lips!**

**"What the hell?"** Cloud growled

"Oh! That's a **kissing booth**…that's where you can make out with a hot girl" Zack said from behind

"A kissing booth?"

"Yep…a kissing boo…wait that's it!" Zack said

"What?"

**"You should go up there…"** Zack smiled

"Wha…noooo…no" Cloud hesitated

"Ok…then you don't like her…"

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Cloud disagreed, "I mean, if I do kiss her, people will be watching…"

"Just ignored them, Cloud…Come on, give it a try…You won't regret it since it's the girl you like."

"I...I..." Cloud stuttered

"Sigh…you're such a wimp!" Zack pushes Cloud into the crowd and heads for the kissing booth

Tifa was still kissing the same guy. She sat there for like 2 minutes and she was getting really uncomfortable. She then notices Cloud's hair in the crowd and was heading to her. She backs off from the ugly man…

"Okay…times up!" Tifa said

The guy was disappointed and went off the stage. Tifa looks for where Cloud is at and** she starts straightening her clothes and skirt**. As Cloud walks up the stage and **sees the girl waiting for him…**

"Z-Zack…I can't…" Cloud looks back

"Just do it! You can do it! It's your only chance!" Zack whispered loudly

Cloud turns back around and sees Tifa sitting in that chair and smiling. Cloud inhaled deeply and walks to her…

"Uh…hey…" Cloud said

"Hi Cloud!" Tifa greeted back

"Um…sorry about my friend earlier…he's a bit…you know…hyper." Cloud sits on the chair in front of her

"I get it…" Tifa scooted closer to him

**Their legs were touching and their faces were at least a foot apart. Cloud's temperature was rising…**

"Uh…I guess I should just kis…"

**Tifa was already putting her lips on his. She was really getting into it…She moved back and forth and breathes in Cloud's cold breath. Cloud was just sitting there and watches her go wild. It's a dream come true.** Tifa slows down and pulls back, but her lips were still close to his…

"Huh, that was… deserved…" Cloud said

"No…you deserve more…" **Tifa grabs his cheeks, kisses with full force, knocking Cloud to the back of his seat, and she sat on his lap**

Cloud kisses back also, with **Tifa's legs wrapped on his waist**… **and boy, she was horny**. Everyone was watching and ooh-ing. The ugly guy from before was like, "what da hell?!"

**Zack was laughing loudly at his friend. That is until he spots a flower girl in pink**. He ran off…leaving Cloud alone with his new girlfriend. Tifa stops for a moment for air. Cloud looks up and stares at her sweating face...

"Tifa?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"You know when Zack said that I like you?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"Well, he's right...**I really do like you**."

"Cloud...**I like you too**...I couldn't tell you since you left 2 years back"

"Hmm...I'm here now...and I'm starting to enjoy festivals..."

Tifa smiles and kisses him again, but gently. Cloud does the same...

Kissing booths are fun!

**Teenagers these days…**

* * *

**SORRY! I WAS KINDA IN A RUSH! SO THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AS GOOD AS THE OTHERS! HOPE YOU LIKE THOUGH!**

**Remember To REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Hold Me, Don't Fall

**Cloud's POV**

_I was following her…_

_She is going up the mountains with her friends…_

_They didn't know that I was tailing them…_

_As they were walking, I saw one guy head back down, abandoning the others…_

_As we were higher up the mountains, Tifa's other friends also left her alone…_

_How could they do that? I never left her…_

_Tifa stops at the bridge…_

_Is she going to cross? It's too dangerous…_

_She is walking cautiously on the unstable wooden bridge…_

_**Then I saw one of the boards break and she fell…**_

"_TIFA!" I screamed_

_I ran across the bridge and see Tifa hanging onto the rope…_

"_Cloud! Help me!" she screamed_

_**The rope breaks and I managed to grab her hand before she falls…**_

_**My hand was holding the other rope and the other was holding Tifa…**_

_The balance was unequal…_

"_Cloud, Don't let go!!" Tifa cried_

"_I won't!" I said_

_How are we going to get out of this?_

_I tried pulling Tifa up, but my strength was too weak**. I can't let her fall…I can't…**_

"_Cloud, I'm slipping!!" Tifa screamed_

_I felt my hand bringing up sweats and made it easier for gravity to pull her down…_

_**Tifa…I won't let you fall…I won't…**_

_The rope started to break…and Tifa is coming out of my grasp_

"_Cloud!" Tifa cried_

**"_Just hold on!" I yelled_**

_Please don't die, Tifa…I…I…love…_

_A flash of light suddenly appeared right before my eyes…I didn't know what happened…_

…

…

…

_The light starts to fade and I can see the world again…_

_**But the world I saw was broken…**_

_**I see Tifa lying down in front of me…she wasn't moving…or breathing**_

_Tears swell up and I tried standing…_

_But my legs weren't responding…_

_I used my hands to pull myself to her…_

_**As I got closer, I felt a pool of blood under me…and I wasn't bleeding…**_

_I'm almost there…_

"_Tifa!"_

_Two men came out of nowhere and went to Tifa…they didn't even notice me…_

_They examined her and I was watching with fear…_

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Lockhart, but her body is in pieces inside…**she's dead**"_

_**My heart just dropped…she's dead? Why? Why?**_

_One of the men turns and looks at me with anger…_

"_It was you!" he yelled_

_He came over to me and kicks me right in the face…_

_I screamed in pain and came on my back…_

"_How dare you kill my daughter, you bastard?!!?"_

_**What? I killed her? No…no…I…**_

_**NO! I COULDN'T HAVE KILLED HER! I HELD ONTO HER! SHE WAS IN MY HANDS! I KNOW I COULD'VE SAVED HER! I…LOVED HER…**_

_My brain was frying up…_

_The pain I felt was beyond feeling…_

_**The pain in my legs…the pain on my face…the pain…in my heart…**_

_Why is the world so cruel?_

* * *

"Cloud!"

I woke up and sat straight up. I was burning and I was desperate for oxygen. I look around and see myself on a bed…My head hurts…I rubbed my temples with my palms…

"Cloud?"

Wait…that voice…it's…

I turned my head and see…**her**…right beside me…in my bed

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked me

I exhaled with relief and I hugged her tightly. The tears from that dream reappeared…

"I'm okay…as long as you are…" I whispered

Tifa holds me and comforts me with her warmth…

**"Did you have a bad dream?" she questioned**

I just nodded.

I was glad. No…happy.

It was just a dream…or rather a nightmare…

**But now…Tifa is alive…and she's holding me again…**

I'll make sure that she won't be in danger…

If she does, I **WILL** save her…

I won't let her die…

**I will hold her…and I won't let her fall...**


	12. Jealousy

**Tifa's POV**

Cloud, Barret and I entered the grounds of Junon. It was a big place…Why is there so many females?

"Hahaha! This is a great place to rest up!" Barret excitedly said

"Remember Barret…we gotta have plenty of rest, so no fooling around overnight…" Cloud warned

"Spiky, you don't need to tell how a man takes care of himself…" Barret said

With that, Barret ran off with a group of ladies…typical of him. I stood there observing the town. Then I noticed Cloud walking, and I followed behind him. He seems to be heading somewhere…

Then all of a sudden, **6 teenage girls went right up to Cloud and surrounded him.** I watched them giggling and talking to him.

**I didn't like it…**

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" one of the girls asked

"Uh…Cloud…" he responds

"Never seen you before…" a different girl strokes Cloud's hair, "Are you a traveler? I like travelers…"

**My eyebrow twitches…**

"So, Cloud…what brings you here to the town of Junon?" a red head girl asked

"I know! You're here to rest from your adventure…" another girl smiled at him closely

**My temp rises with anger…**

"Yeah…you must be tired…" a girl puts her hand on Cloud's back

"You should loosen up with us…" a girl with green hair hugs Cloud's left arm

**I puffed my red cheeks and clenched my fists. I started to pout a little…**

Just who they think they are? They thought that they could just hit on a hot man that they don't know about and get away with it?

**"Sorry, but I'm hanging out with a different girl…" Cloud said**

**All the girls gasp, including me.**

"Who?" the red head asked

"Not one of you…" Cloud said

"Hmph!"

"Whatever! You're not that hot, anyway..."

"Let's go, girls..."

Then the teenagers disbanded and left Cloud by himself. He turns around and stares at me. **He gave a small smile and I started blushing. I looked around to make sure that he was looking at me…**

"What are you doing, Tifa?" he asked, **"Come on; let's go have some ice cream…"**

Cloud continues walking. **Ice cream? With him? I smiled excitedly and began skipping right up to him**. Guess that girl he was talking about…**was me**.** I didn't know what I felt inside…but it felt good when Cloud said that.**

As we were heading down the street, looking for an ice cream store;** there was something he did that I thought he would never do…**_and I loved it_**…**

**_…he held my hand._**


	13. Plushie 2

**Cloud and Tifa is having argument**. **It wasn't serious…It was devastating**.

Cloud was able to find the time to stay home and hang out with his girlfriend. He intended to take Tifa to go see the movie she always wanted to watch. However, Tifa wanted the kids to have some fun too, but they didn't want to go watch the scary movie Cloud had in mind.

So, Tifa thought that they should head to the Gold Saucer. But…

**"That's way too far! It would take 5 hours just to get there! We won't even have the time to do anything at the Gold Saucer!"** Cloud yelled

**"Then find a way! Marlene and Denzel don't want to watch the movie we want, so it's fair if we all have fun!"** Tifa yelled back

**"There's no fun wasting gas and wasting time on a motorcycle! Midgar Theater is in our area already, so why don't we head there and just let the kids watch something else?!"** Cloud shouted

**"It's not right to let them do things on their own because we're together! We're doing this as a family or not at all!!"** Tifa screamed

**"Well, then fuck this! I worked hard to find the time to be with you and all you do is complaining!"**

"**Complaining? You're not being smart! You're nothing but a selfish guy!"**

**"Screw this!"**

Cloud went outside and slammed the 7th Heaven front door...

Tifa went up to her room and slammed the door...

Cloud sat on his Fenrir…

Tifa sat on her bed…

Cloud kicks a can on the ground …

Tifa threw her pillow across the room…

…

…

…

After 12 minutes of calming down…

**Cloud sees the Tifa-plushie in his bag on Fenrir…**

**Tifa sees the Cloud-plushie on the other side of the bed…**

**Cloud takes the Tifa-plushie and starts rubbing it…**

**Tifa takes the Cloud-plushie and hugs it…**

**Cloud looks at the Tifa-plushie's red eyes and thought**, _"She was just trying to be a mother and be fair…"_

**Tifa looks at the Cloud-plushie's blue eyes and thought**,_ "He DID work hard to find time to be at home…"_

Cloud thought,_ "Maybe I should stop denying…"_

Tifa thought,_ "Maybe I should stop being stupid…"_

**Cloud gets off Fenrir and heads back inside…**

**Tifa opens her door and heads back downstairs…**

"Tifa!"

"Cloud!"

They stare at each other and **notice their pulshies were still in their hands…**

**They immediately embraced…**

**"Tifa, I think I know a shortcut to the Gold Saucer…"**

**"No Cloud, we should find a movie for the kids and watch our own…"**

**"But it's more fun at the Gold Saucer…"**

**"The theater is closer to us…"**

"…"

"…"

"We should let the kids decide…**either way, I am with you**."

"Yeah…Thanks for finding the time to be home, it means a lot to the kids…**and me**."

**"That's because I love you, Tifa…"**

**"I love you too, Cloud…"**

They both kissed tightly…

Little did they know, that **the Cloud and Tifa plushies were also "kissing" between them...**

**_Who ever thought that plushies could help solve problems and bring love? ;D_**

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. If I Was A Girl

**YOU WILL NEED A PICTURE OF LIGHTNING FROM FINAL FANTASY 13!**

Yuffie **discovered a new type of materia** in Wutai. It's the same as the morph materia, **but it changes your sex**…So, if** you're a man and you use this materia, you will turn into a woman**. Same way with women, you turn into a man.

Anyway, Yuffie has been getting weird thoughts lately **about Cloud being a girl.** That would be hilarious… But it wouldn't be that bad. **If Cloud is really all that sexy, then when he turns in a girl…?**

Yuffie was sitting at the counter with Tifa, talking to her about it…

"So, Tifa…" Yuffie started

"What Yuffie?"

"You…like Cloud, right?"

"Uh…what's this about?" Tifa blushed

"Nothing! It was just…**would you still like him, if he was a different person**?"

"What are you talking about, Yuffie?" Tifa was getting worried

"You see, I got this new type of materia, and I been dying to test it."

"New type of materia? What kind?"

"Here…"

Yuffie hands Tifa a yellow and orange ball.

"It's a morph materia…" Tifa said

"Yes, but a special one…" Yuffie was getting excited, **"It changes your sex…"**

**"WHAT?!"** Tifa yelled

The customers in the bar jumped and look at the bartender. Tifa apologized and lowers her voice…

**"Changes your…sex?!"** Tifa whispered

"Yep! I called it **the sex morph materia**! And I have wanted to see if it works…"

"Oh! I get it…**you want to see if it works on Cloud**…" Tifa said

"Exactly…"

Tifa was getting nervous. She pictures in her head **a Cloud with boobs…**

"Don't worry, Tifa! If he's really that hot, then the "female Cloud" would turn out the same…I hope…"

"Hmm…it sounds interesting…but what will Cloud think?" Tifa asked

"We won't make him use the materia; we'll force it onto him!" Yuffie said

"I don't know Yuffie…What if he finds out that he's a girl?"

"Let's just try it! We'll take it off of him once we know that it works!"

Tifa thinks again…it was **pretty intimidating to see Cloud as a woman**. But it was just for fun…

"Okay let's try it!" Tifa nods

"All right!"

Yuffie and Tifa went upstairs and stood by Cloud's door. They slightly open the door and peek through. **Cloud was sleeping**…Now's their chance. Yuffie pushes the door open quietly and walks over to Cloud. Tifa tiptoes to him while still holding the materia… They both watch him peacefully sleeping with a blanket up to his chest…

"Now what?" Tifa whispered

"Put the materia on his arm…" Yuffie pointed

"You do it…" Tifa hands the sex morph materia to the ninja

"No, you do it! You're his girlfriend!"

Tifa looks at Cloud and exhaled shakily. **She slowly brings the materia on his arm and suddenly Cloud grabs her hand**. **But he was still sleeping…**

**"Mmm…that's feels good, Tifa…" Cloud mumbles**

Tifa blushes and Yuffie snickered. Tifa puts the materia down on his bicep and slides her hands out of his grasp. **The materia enters Cloud's arm and glowed inside**. Tifa and Yuffie watches as the glow fades and Cloud was still sleeping…

Nothing happens…

"Huh…" Tifa said

"Maybe it needs time to work…you know, to remove his…uh…"**things**"…" Yuffie said

"Yeah, sure…" Tifa nods

Then Tifa and Yuffie heads back down to the bar…and sat at the counter again.

* * *

Right after that, someone comes down and enters the bar also…

Everyone in the bar saw the person and gasped…

**It was a girl…a pretty hot girl. Her hair was blonde and long. Her bangs were hanging over her eyes. And the eyes were brightly blue. Her body was thin. Except you can't see that; she was wearing a very loose and large white shirt…but her breasts are clearly visible…**

The girl spoke…

**"Tifa, I feel weird…"** the girl asked while rubbing her eyes and yawning…

Tifa and Yuffie were speechless…Could the girl be…?

**The girl's legs were fully exposed. They were thin and somehow shiny…The loose shirt of hers was covering what she's wearing as pants or shorts…**

**The customers in the bar were talking loudly and wooing at the girl.**

**"Hey pretty lady! I can make you feel better!"** some man in the back yelled

The girl looks up and **shines her beautiful face to the bar…**

All the guys were screaming and yelling…**they really want that girl**…Then all of a sudden, Tifa grabs the girl's hand and heads back upstairs…The guys all stood up, but Yuffie made them sit back down, forcefully. Then she went upstairs also…

* * *

Back in Cloud's and Tifa's room…

"What's the matter, Tifa?" the girl asked with a beautiful tone

Tifa shuts the door once Yuffie enters the room.

"LOL! It did work!" Yuffie said

"What work?" the girl asked again

"Um…Cloud?" Tifa called with a nervous voice

"What?" the girl responds

**Yuffie and Tifa now know that the girl is Cloud! Cloud is a hot and sexy girl!** The clothes are what Cloud wore when he was sleeping! That needs to change…

Tifa got Cloud's turtleneck vest and her mini black shorts…Yuffie pushes the female Cloud into the bathroom after Tifa threw the clothes at her…then they both shut the door.

"HEY! What's going on?!" the female Cloud screamed

**"Just…just look at yourself in the mirror…"** Tifa said in front of the bathroom door

A minute of silence…

**"WHAT THE FUCK???!!!!!"** the girl screamed VERY loudly behind the bathroom door

**Cloud now knows that he is different…**

"I…I'll explain once you finished changing!" Tifa said

**"WHAT THE HELL???!!!!"** Cloud continued screaming

"Just change, Cloud!!!" Yuffie yelled

* * *

15 minutes of screaming and waiting…

The female Cloud exits the bathroom with new clothes…**Tifa and Yuffie stared at "her" body…**

**Cloud's turtleneck vest weren't zipped all the way, so half of "her boobs" were visible. The mini black shorts can be seen just like how Yuffie wears it. The zipper wasn't zipped up and "her thin belly" can be seen. The thin and skinny legs were the same…**

"What's going on Tifa?" the girl asked with an angry tone

"Okay…here's what happened" Yuffie explains…

…

…

…

…

"So…I'm a girl now?" Cloud questioned

The ninja and bartender nods…The female Cloud scoffed and walked in circles.** Tifa studies the way "she" is walking. Her hips move side to side**…

"This is insane…"

"I'm sorry, Cloud" Tifa apologized

The girl looks at Tifa and sighs…Then the girl enters the bathroom and closes the door. Tifa and Yuffie waited again…

**Cloud exits the bathroom, but this time back to himself. The sex morph materia was in his hand and he was wearing his shirt and shorts. **Yuffie takes the materia and also apologizes. Then she left…

Cloud walks to Tifa. **Tifa knows that Cloud is really pissed…**

"I'm…I'm REALLY sorry! I…I didn't mean to…" Tifa cried

Cloud just held her in his arms. Tifa stops her crying and…

"It's okay…You just wanted to have some fun right?"

"…"

**"I get it…but just don't do it, when I'm sleeping…"** Cloud smiles

Tifa smiles and kisses him. That brought up another question…

"Hey, Tifa…"

"Mmm?"

**"Would you still kiss me when I'm still a girl?"** Cloud laughs

**"Maybe…if you are still the same one I love…"** Tifa laughs also.

**Seriously, Tifa wouldn't trade Cloud for anyone else. **

**_Yes, she would become a lesbian…_**

* * *

******THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A DRAFT!**

**DO YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE A SECOND PART OF THIS? OR NOT?**

**REVIEW AND POST YOUR ANSWER PLEASE!!**


	15. Why I Fight?

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS; **

**_LadyTeefStrife, TiffanyLockhart, and PeAceLovEr 12!_ THANK YOU LADIES!! I'm really happy!**

**Cloud: Douche bag…**

**Fantasydreamer94: Poser…**

* * *

Why I fight?

**Cloud and Tifa are fighting Sephiroth**… Cloud swung his buster sword and Tifa threw hard punches. Sephiroth managed to dodge Cloud's swipes, but **he counters Tifa's punches with a hit from his kantana hilt. Tifa flew backwards, hit into the wall, and was knocked out.**

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled and ran over to her

Tifa was out…but she is still alive. **Cloud looks back at Sephiroth and gave him a disturbing glare…**

"Damn you…" Cloud growled

**"Hehhehehehheh…why so serious, Cloud?"** Sephiroth chuckled, **"She is nothing to you, nothing but a memory from your past…"**

"What?"

**"You really believe that the girl is your friend? Cloud, you have no friends remember? You were all alone…"**

**_Cloud has a flashback of his childhood…he was sitting on a swing by himself, watching the other kids play_**. Sephiroth's voice was overlapping…

**"No one wanted you involved in anything…that's because of who you are. You weren't like them…you were different. All you did was watch. You never had a friend…"**

"No…" Cloud disagreed, "Tifa was my friend…"

**"Heh…you really believe that?"**

**_Cloud's memory flashes forward to when he was standing outside Tifa's house, watching her window…_**

**"Come now, Cloud. She hardly even notices you…as a matter of fact, she didn't even care."**

"But I do. I care for her…" Cloud said

**_Cloud's memory went to the time when he was following her up to the mountains…_**

"If you really care for someone who doesn't, why couldn't you prove it?"

**_Cloud's head shocks with pain as his memory went forward to when he and Tifa fell from the bridge…_**

"You only gave another person pain and misery, never joy or happiness. You were a failure…no, not a failure…you were **NOBODY**."

**_Cloud watches, from his memory, Tifa ending up in a coma and the entire town lost their sight of the young and lonely boy..._**

**"The girl would never see you as a friend or a human being…"** Sephiroth chuckled

"You're wrong…" Cloud growled

"…?"

**"Not Tifa…she does care for me as I care for her…"** Cloud said, **"I learned that the hard way…"**

**_Cloud's memory flashes to when he and Tifa were under the Highwind, they were both putting Cloud back together, and when Tifa was lecturing Cloud about what's more important; their memory or them._**

"Feh…"

Sephiroth lunges for Tifa, pointing the tip of the blade at her. But Cloud blocked his path and got stabbed instead. The blade never reached Tifa…

**"Why? Why do you fight for something that doesn't benefit you at all?"** Sephiroth said as he pulled back the blade and jumps back

Cloud fell to the ground. He puts his hand on the wound to slow down the bleeding…

**"Why I fight?"**

"…"

**"I fight for my life…"**

**"Your life? Heh…you fight for yourself then? …"**

**"Not for me…"** Cloud included

"..!"

**"For Tifa... Tifa's my life and I will fight for her…"**

**"Hehhehheheheh…you fight for another? How ridiculous…"** Sephiroth laughs

**"Laugh all you want…that will never stop me believing in what I believe…"**

**"Then what do you believe, Cloud?"**

**"I believe that I am never alone."**

"…"

**"No matter how much I run…no matter how much I stay away…there's always someone out there who is supporting me. The answer I want to find is who is that person? Who is the one that would never leave me by myself? Who is the one that fought for me when I'm weak?"** Cloud said

"…"

Cloud looks back at Tifa…

**"She sacrificed a lot just to see me again…All she wanted to for me to start a new life…with her. And all I did was throw it back at her face. But she never gave up, she knew something was wrong and knew that I wasn't myself. So she waited for me rather than giving up on me…I then realized…that she loves me."**

"…"

**"I came back to her…and I wasn't alone. I loved Tifa since we were kids…the feeling never faded deep in my heart. Even if I didn't have a life back then, now I do. Tifa's is the only life I have left. And it's my job to defend my life, whatever it takes."**

"Tch…"

**"That's why I fight…I fight for Tifa. I'm not a puppet…"** Cloud smirks

Cloud clenched his buster sword and jumps forward at Sephiroth. Sephiroth grew out his black angel wing and flew up.

**"Then the girl is what you cherish most?"** Sephiroth looks down at Cloud

"Not just Tifa…**you just don't get it at all…"** Cloud said

Cloud's body and sword glowed with blue and purple. He jumps up to the one-winged angel…

**"THERE'S NOT A THING I DON'T CHERISH!"** Cloud yelled

Cloud separated his buster sword into 6 individual swords and threw it in a circle around Sephiroth. Sephiroth was too slow, before he knew it, Cloud omnislashed him many times.

The swords lands on the ground and Cloud was back down. Sephiroth was still in the air, and he was dissipating…

**"You don't exist anymore…Stay where you belong, in my memories…"** Cloud said

**"I will…never be a memory…"** Sephiroth said as he disappears into the black feathers

* * *

Tifa moans and starts rubbing her head. Cloud heard her and runs to her. Tifa's eyes open and she sees the blonde hero.

"Mm…Cloud?"

"I'm here, Tifa…" Cloud said

"Y...you're bleeding..." Tifa notices

"It's nothing...I defeated him, though..."

"That's…great…" Tifa smiles and she puts her hand on his hair

"It's finally over…"

"Yes…let's go home…" Tifa nods

**"Hmm…I'm already home…"** Cloud smiles and he kisses Tifa.

Tifa faints again…

* * *

**ALL RIGHT! REVIEW AND POST ANY REQUESTS PLEASE!!!!**


	16. Picture This

**Fantasydreamer94: You know Tifa, I really don't get why you like that emo guy…He's nothing but a loser…**

**Tifa: No, he isn't! He's just…shy**

**Fantasydreamer94: Pff! Shy?! What's there to be shy about? All he does is ride around that cheap-ass motorcycle all day! Like a 5-year old learning how to ride a tricycle!**

**Tifa: That's part of his job! He has to deliver things all over the city! You're just jealous…**

**Fantasydreamer94: The only thing to why I'm jealous…is because you're his girlfriend…Did I ever mention that I like you?**

**Tifa: Huh?**

**Fantasydreamer94: ……wanna make out? Maybe have sex?**

* * *

**Well! That was rather amusing…a friendly conversation and I get slapped in the face…**

**ANYWAYS!!! The story is below…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Picture This

**Okay! It's best to listen to "That Girl" by Frankie J. This is the theme to this chap!**

**Barret and Cloud are photographers**. **They get to take photos of sexy fashion models for the Midgar Magazine**. They traveled throughout Gaia, clicking their cameras at the world's most beautiful women. **But for some reason, they didn't quite get Cloud's attention**…

**Cloud was only focus on one woman…Tifa Lockhart. To him, she is the most beautiful girl he ever seen. _His dream was to become her photographer_…but that would never happen…**

"Yo Cloud!" Barret called

Cloud stops taking pics of some lady and walks through the crowd to get to Barret

"Come on! The really hot models are on this runway!" Barret pointed

Cloud sighed and walked with him to a different runway. Barret managed to get Cloud up to the edge of the runway…

"A'ight, we have the best spot! Take really good pictures, got it?" Barret said

"Whatever…" Cloud responded and puts his camera up to his eye

A model walks out onto the runway. She was walking in a very smooth gesture with a hand on her hips. And her face…Her face?

**Cloud brings down his camera and stares at the model. The girl was…Tifa.**

**She was walking towards the end of the runway with a Balmain dress. Tifa stops and poses for a while at the end of the runway. She turns her back and front at the photographers a few times…Cloud did not take any pictures of her. He only tries to burn her real face into his mind…**

**Tifa notices him…His blue eyes…**

**_She gave him a very cute and shy smile at him_**. Tifa turns fully around and walks back to the back. Cloud watches her going away…

She was so...

"CLOUD! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!" Barret yelled in his ear, "I TOLD YOU TO TAKE PICS!!!"

"Why didn't you do it?" Cloud countered

"YOU HAD THE BETTER VIEW POINT!"

Cloud sighed and continues to watch Tifa disappear behind the wall. A different model comes up…

"Oh! I got this!" Barret said as he began taking numerous pictures of the new model

* * *

Cloud walks out of the crowd and heads to the back. He enters a door and sees a hallway full of models dressing up. Cloud walks down the hallway to find Tifa…

Some models gave him looks and giggles…but Cloud ignored them.

Cloud stops at a door that has the name "Lockhart" on it. He knocks three times…

…

…

…

No answer…

Then a man comes up to Cloud…

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked

"Um…I'm looking for Tifa Lockhart…" Cloud said

"**Oh…her shift's over…she's probably leaving right now**…" the man said

"…thanks…"

Cloud then heads to the nearest exit and decided to head to the car. Maybe he should've taken a picture of Tifa…so that he can keep it.

* * *

**On his way to the car, he spots Tifa at a bus stop. _A bus stop? Doesn't she have her own ride?_**

**She seems to be wearing casual clothes…a tee with a black jacket and blue jeans**. Cloud runs right up to her…

"Uh…excuse me?" Cloud called

Tifa turns around. Her hair flew in a circle and her pretty face was fully exposed

"Oh, hi…" Tifa greeted

"Um…uh…I didn't get a chance to take some pictures when you were on the runway…so…I was hoping if I could borrow some of your time to do it now?"

"Wait…you're that blue eyed guy…" Tifa pointed

Blue eyed guy? "…Uh…yeah…" Cloud scratches his head

Tifa shows the same smile again…

"Well, I guess I can take a few moments…but my clothes…"

"Oh No! It's great! That's…that's…that's perfect!" Cloud said

"Are you sure?" Tifa questioned

"W…I…think you're more beautiful that way…"

"Huh?" Tifa blushed

_"Oh crap!!"_ Cloud thought

"You really think so?" Tifa smiles at the ground

"Um…yeah! Totally!" Cloud tries to smile

Tifa looks up at him and shows her red face.

"Okay then…so…do I need to pose? Or…"

"Um…if you want…Ms. Lockhart" Cloud said

"**Please…call me Tifa**…" she grinned

"Uh…okay…"

Cloud takes his camera and starts flashing lights at her. **Tifa was only smiling and putting her hands behind her back**…

"That's perfect…" Cloud said as he takes pictures

The camera made some loud noise…Cloud sighed

"Man, out of batteries…"

Tifa laughs…

"What?" Cloud asked

"Nothing! It's just weird to here a photographer like you saying that!" Tifa laughs

Cloud blushes and turns off his camera…

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that…" Tifa apologized, but with the smile on her face

"It's all right…I'm used to getting laughed at…" Cloud smiles

Tifa then stops giggling and looks deeply into Cloud's blue eyes…

"Um…Ms. Loc…Tifa?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay…um…do you need a ride home?" Cloud asked quickly

"Oh! Um…I could just take the bus…" Tifa said

"Yeah…um…the buses don't come until the fashion show is over…and that's 4 hours from now…" Cloud said

"Really? I didn't know that…" Tifa blushed

"Yeah so…I thought that…if you need a ride, I could…um…take you"

"…that's really sweet, but…I think I caused enough trouble for you…I mean, you almost forgot to take good pictures of me…"

"No, No! I insist! Your shift was over and I am not supposed to take pictures of you! It was my choice…" Cloud said

Tifa stares at his innocent face and sighed…

"All right then…" Tifa smiles, "Let's go…"

Cloud nods and brings Tifa to his parking spot…

* * *

_**After driving his car to Tifa's apartment…**_

"You live here?" Cloud questioned

"Yes…is that odd?"

"Well, I thought that you would live in a house full of lights and all…"

Tifa giggles, "Actually, my parents get that. The money I earn goes to them, since they retired and can't work…"

"Oh…"

Silence…

"So…I guess I should do it now…" Tifa blushed

"Do what?" Cloud asked

**Then the model leans over to Cloud's face and places her lips gently on his. For 5 seconds, Cloud felt like he was in the Lifestream…**Tifa pulls back

"Thank you for the ride…um…"

"Cloud…" Cloud said

"Thank you, Cloud…" Tifa smiles and she opens the door

"Oh, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

**_"Would you like to be my photographer?"_**

* * *

**I KNOW THIS CHAPPIE ISN'T GOOD, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**POST REQUEST ALSO! **


	17. I'll Be Your Flame

It's night time…and it's too dangerous to continue going to the nearest town.

**Cloud, Tifa, and Red XIII decided to camp out**. Cloud built a fire and lit it up. Tifa set the tent up and arranged the pillows. Red XIII was already sleeping near the fire…Cloud was poking at the flame with a stick…

"Cloud?" Tifa called with her head coming out of the tent

Cloud turns around to look at her…

"Are you…um…gonna sleep out here?"

"Probably…gotta watch out for bandits and monsters…" Cloud said

"**It's kind of cold to be out stealing and hunting**…I don't think any animal or anyone would be around to do such things in this climate…"

"Maybe so…but I can sleep out here, just in case. You should get some rest…" Cloud turns his head back to the fire

"**Well…if you want. You can sleep with…I mean, in the tent**…" Tifa blushed

"Don't be silly, the ground is a bit hard for you to relax on…" Cloud chuckled

"**I didn't mean switching spots**…"

Cloud stops poking the fire and widened his mako eyes. **He thinks harder…does she mean…sleeping in the tent…with her?**

"Uh…Tifa…I don't think…"

"It's okay, Cloud…I don't mind. **I just don't want you to be sacrificing your needs just for me**…" Tifa shows a small smile behind him

"…**I'll think about it. Thanks, Tifa. You can go to sleep first**…" Cloud then continues messing with the flame

"All right…" Tifa's face has a little disappointment, "Good night, Cloud…"

Cloud didn't respond…

**Tifa went back inside the tent. She lay down on her side and sat her head on the log-like pillow. There was no blanket…Tifa brings her legs up to her chest and wrapped her hands around her arms. It was really cold…the fire outside hardly brings in the heat…Tifa tries to sleep in the cold…**

Cloud was still sitting outside and looking at the tent…

* * *

As the night grows darker, the climate goes down…

**Tifa was shivering uncontrollably…her face was pale and her teeth was clattering loudly. She grabs her biceps forcefully and tries to sleep. The freezing air was too much… and Tifa can't even close her eyelids. It was so cold…it was painful. Tifa bites hard on her lips and tries to withstand the cold air. She shuts her eyes tight…there's no way she could get sleep tonight.**

**_Then she hears movement in the tent. She feels a person sitting next to her…_**

_"Cloud?"_ she whispered quietly with her eyes still closed

_"It's me…you're cold, right?"_ the person responded

Tifa tries to nod her head, but somehow she was sniffing with tears appearing…

**Then she feels his waist next to her back. His legs stretched out and his arm is around her**…

_So warm…_

**Then without her permission, she instantly shifts her body and wraps her arms onto his body. Her arms were tucked under his arms and her legs are no longer crutched. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and her face was planted into his neck.**

She breathes in his scent and takes in his warmth.

**_All the cold…all the pain…the chattering teeth…the uncontrollable shaking…it all disappeared_. **

**Cloud hugs Tifa real close and lets her sleep on him.**

"Feel better?" Cloud asked

Tifa giggles and nods…

"**Guess it should be this way when it's cold from now on**…" Cloud chuckled

**_Tifa's eyes were still closed. She can't see what this scene looks like, but she only wants to feel it. And it feels good. She only wishes the feeling to stay with her forever_**…

**_But as long it's with Cloud…she will never forget it._**

_"Thank you, Cloud..." _Tifa whispered

_"You're welcome, Tifa" _Cloud moves his cheek on top of her head

The night was not so cold anymore.

**Cloud and Tifa slept together in the tent without any difficulties**…

...

...

...

After 10 minutes of heaven, Red XIII crawls in and snuggles right between Cloud and Tifa.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**

**POST MORE REQUEST IF YOU WANT TOO, SO YOU WON'T FORGET!!!**


	18. I WANT you to be with me

**The theme song of this chap is this**: **Glee Cast: Alone (feat. Kristin Chenowith)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud and Tifa are walking down the streets of EDGE. Cloud asked her to keep him company.

**It was just a walk…**

**…at least, that's what Tifa thought.**

"Hey, Cloud…" Tifa called next to him

"..?"

"You wanna…sit over there?" Tifa pointed

She was referring to a bench near a bus stop…

"Sure…" Cloud said

Tifa smiles and walks with him to the bench. **She couldn't happier than to spend time to be with her crush. However, she doesn't know what Cloud feels about her… she wonders if she will find out tonight. If she doesn't, then hopefully she will have to chance to express her feelings…**

They both sat down. There was a foot-long gap between them.

**It was quiet…**

**No one was outside except them…**

**No cars, no movement…just two people sitting on a bench.**

…

"It's uh…pretty nice out here…"

Tifa laughs at the sarcastic Cloud…

"I guess so…" Tifa went along while still laughing

Cloud only smiles…he watches Tifa giggling. Tifa notices his stare and stops. Cloud looks up at the sky…

"Look at that…" he said

Tifa looks up also…

"There sure are lots of stars…" she said

"Yeah…" Cloud eyeballs her face

The moonlight reflects her face with brilliance…_she was like an angel, glowing with light_…

"…**it's really beautiful**…" Cloud said

"The stars…?" Tifa looks at Cloud

She then notices something in his blue eyes. **He had a calming look coming out of his mako sight. He was glancing at her with a passionate energy…Tifa couldn't help, but feel warm inside…**

"**I meant a person's face**…" Cloud said with a voice so gentle

Tifa blushes and started to shake…

"Tifa, I…"

**Cloud got caught up and started leaning to her. Tifa instinctively does the same. Their lips were getting closer and closer…closer…**

…until…

**"Hey, Cloud!"**

Cloud and Tifa went back into their original position. Tifa looks back and sees someone familiar…

**It was Aerith…the flower girl…**

"What are you two doing?" Aerith sticks her head between the two

"Something…personal…" Tifa said with a small growl in her voice

**Tifa was defiantly pissed.**

**Just when she was almost to kiss the hottest guy in Gaia, Aerith HAD to interrupt!**

"Ooh! Well, **Cloud and I have something personal to do, too**!" Aerith evilly smirked

"What?" Cloud questioned

"Oh, don't you remember, Cloud? You told me last night that you will take me somewhere special…"

**Aerith then flicked her fingers at Cloud's face. She released some kind of magic into him…**

**Cloud's pupils dilated and his facial expression froze…he stared at Aerith with sexual desires…**

"**Oh yeah…I did**…" Cloud said with a husky tone

**Tifa went into a state of shock…**

"Cloud, wh…?"

"That's right! He and I are going out on a date tonight!" Aerith hugs his neck, "Let's go, Cloud!"

"Sure…"

**Cloud stood up and jumps over the bench. He holds Aerith's hand and started walking down the street. Tifa shot straight up and ran up to them…**

"Hold it!" Tifa yelled

"Sigh…what do you want?" Aerith acting bitchy

"Cloud, you told me that want me to be with you! So why?" Tifa ignores Aerith and focuses on Cloud

"I never said that…" Cloud responded with the emotionless face

"Wh…I thought you…"

"**Go away…I don't like you**…" Cloud coldly said with a harsh tone

**Tifa's heart dropped. She felt like as if she was stabbed by his buster sword. She never felt so used in her whole life. Her eyes flooded with tears and her fists clenched**…

**"I…I hate you!!"** Tifa screamed at Cloud

**_Tifa ran off in the other direction, crying with water dripping off her face. The tears flew into the air and they sparkled._ Tifa went around the corner and disappeared.**

**Cloud's face was showing grimace a little when she said those 3 words. To see a girl crying and running away was not on Cloud's schedule…Cloud is fighting against himself…**

"Well, now that she's out of the way…why don't we go somewhere fun?" Aerith hugs his arm

Then Cloud yanks his arm away…

"Hey!" Aerith yelped

Cloud then came back to reality. He is back…but confused

"Aerith? What are you doing here? Where's Tifa?" Cloud said as he looks left to right

"_Dammit, the magic wore off already?!"_ Aerith thought

"What are you talking about, Cloud? It's just you and me…" Aerith said

"No…I was with Tifa. Why am I here with you?" Cloud stared

"We're going out for a...a…walk, remember? You said…" Aerith lied

"What? A walk?"

"Yeah!"

"…I don't believe you, Aerith"

"What do you mean? You asked me to come with you, and so I did!"

"…I only remember asking Tifa to join me…" Cloud glared

"Well, it wasn't her you asked! It was me!" Aerith tried hard to convince him

"**Why would I ask YOU**?" Cloud coldly said

"…! What did you say?" Aerith puts her hands on her mouth

**"I only want Tifa…"**

Cloud runs off to find Tifa, leaving the flower girl behind him.

* * *

Cloud sees a path of small sparkles on the ground. He follows the trail…since the last thing he saw in his mind was a brunette girl running off with stars around her. It had to be tears…

He stops…**he sees Tifa crying at a different bench all alone**. He walks towards the bench and stood next to her.

Tifa had her hands on her eyes, so she didn't see him. She was crying so much, that she didn't care about what's happening around her…

"Tifa?"

Tifa jerked up and stands. She sees him in front of her and backs away…

"What are you doing here?" Tifa was angry now

"I was supposed to be with you…" Cloud said

"Don't lie! I had enough of them…"

"I'm not lying, Tifa. Why would I?"

"You told me back there, that you didn't want me to be with you…" Tifa shows her back at him

"What? NO! I…I would never say that!" Cloud walks around to see her face

"You did! Don't try to get me back…" Tifa growled and turns around again

"Tifa…if I did somehow say that, then I wasn't myself…" Cloud walks in front of her also

"Why should I believe you?! You're never yourself!! How can I trust you?" Tifa has another wave of tears coming out

"…"

"…"

"Tifa…"

"What?"

"**Punch me**…"

"Huh?" Tifa's crimson red eyes widened

"**I want you to hit me on the face as hard as you can**."

"Cloud…wh…?"

"**If I really did say something that hurts you that much, then punish me**."

'Cloud…I would nev…"

"Go ahead! **I promise you that I would never do something that will make you cry again**! Now hit me!" Cloud demanded

"No…I can't…"

Cloud grabs her hand and pulls her in.

"Come on, Tifa. Hit me! I deserve it! **No matter how many times you will break me, I'll always get back to you**."

"Why…?"

"**Because that's how much I love you, Tifa**…" Cloud said with his face close to her

Tifa's heart skipped a beat and she was taken refuge in his gaze. Did he say…?

"**I love you, Tifa…not Aerith or anyone else. Just…you**."

**"Cloud…"**

"**That's why I asked you to walk with me…so that I can tell you what I felt all these years**…"

"…"

"**If I told you that I didn't want you to be with me…then I'm not Cloud. So please…forgive me**…" Cloud said with a sad voice

**Tifa just burst out with sparkles and she holds tightly onto his neck**…

"**I won't hit you, Cloud**…" Tifa said, "**I would never do that**…"

Cloud holds her back and puts his face on her shoulder…

"I'm sorry, Cloud"

"Sorry? For what?"

"I said that I hate you…I…"

"Don't worry about it…**even if you hate me, I'll still love you in my heart**."

"Sniff…Oh, Cloud…" Tifa hugs more tensely, "**I love you too**…"

"Hey…" Cloud pulls back to look at her now wet face, "Do you remember what I said when we were looking at the stars?"

Tifa laughs a little, "You said someone's face was beautiful..."

"You know who that was?" Cloud smiles while wiping Tifa's tears off

"No…" Tifa giggles, but it was obvious in this situation

"Then this should be a surprise for her…" Cloud pulls her face to him

Cloud finished what he and Tifa left off earlier…

**_Their lips finally touched and they started to become ferocious with each other…_**

* * *

**Didn't I tell you that this was JUST a walk?**

**Well, I lied…**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **

**POST REQUESTS IF YOU HAVE ANY!!!!!**


	19. Interruption

**Fantasydreamer94, Cloud, and company**: *watching Advent Children*

**Fantasydreamer94**: Dude, why is your motorcycle designed to only carry swords?

**Cloud**: I just noticed that I am able to fly across the city by jumping…

**Tifa**: Why's the camera always aiming for my breasts?

**Barret**: Why does my gun-arm glow green?! It was suppose to be orange!

**Cid**: My ship is suppose to look bigger that that!

**Aerith**: Wonder why they always show that white background when I come up…

**Zack**: I love it when Cloud thinks of me…joking!

**Marlene**: I felt weird when I said "You don't have a phone?!" to Mr. Valentine

**Denzel**: My hair doesn't look like that…!

**Vincent**: I think I am one the only that does the most damage to Bahamut SIN before Cloud shows up…

**Yuffie**: Those shoes I wore look ugly!

**Cat Sith**: Where's my big puffy white cat?!

**Red XIII**: I only spoke once…

**Sephiroth**: I was kicking ass, then all of a sudden, Cloud omnislashes me?!

**Squall Leonhart**: How come YOU guys have a movie?

**THE STORY IS VERY SHORT BELOW, BUT PLEASE ENJOY IT!!**

* * *

Interruption

**First attempt:  
**Cloud was sitting at the stool and drinking. Tifa was watching him and hopes that he likes the new drink she made. Cloud was still drinking it, so he likes it. Tifa walks in front of him, with the counter between them.

"…Cloud?"

Cloud puts down the glass and looks at her with those eyes…

"Yeah?"

"Um…you hair looks uh…spikier today." Tifa was making small talks

"Okay…..." Cloud chuckles, "Thanks…"

They stared and studied each other's facial attributes…

_Tifa then was caught in her urge to lean forward. Her body magically leans over the counter…Cloud's body leans forward also._

_Their lips were almost there…_

_Just a little further…_

**"WHAT'S UP?!?!"** Yuffie pops right out from Tifa's side of the counter

Cloud went back to sitting position and Tifa moved backwards.

"Yuffie! You scared me…" Tifa said with her hand on her chest

**First attempt to kiss…failed.**

* * *

**Second attempt:**  
Cloud and Tifa were washing dishes together. They stood right next to each. After 14 aggravating minutes of cleaning, they finally finished.

"Whew! I never expected this to be so hard!" Tifa said as she puts a dish away

"We've managed to finish though…" Cloud turns his head to Tifa

"Yes…thank you for helping me, Cloud…" Tifa smiled

"Now is there a reward?" Cloud shows a childish grin

_Tifa giggles and was ready to bring her lips onto him…_

_Their shoulders were connected and their heads were inclining…_

_Almost there…_

**"MORE DISHES COMING THROUGH!!!!"** Yuffie walks between the two with a pile of more dirty dishes

"What're you two doing? We gotta be quick!" Yuffie said as she drops the dirty dishes into the sink

Cloud and Tifa sighed…guess the kiss is going to have to wait.

**Second attempt to kiss…failed.**

* * *

**Third attempt:  
**Cloud and Tifa were on top of the Highwind. The breeze feels really good. What's even more is cool is the Tifa gets to see the wind blowing through Cloud's sexy hair. Cloud's arms were on the railing and Tifa stood right by him.

"Hey, the sun is setting…" Cloud pointed

"Wow, that's really pretty…" Tifa said

Cloud turns around to face Tifa…

"Do you know…what lovers do when they both see the sunset?" Cloud asked

"What?" Tifa giggles

"They do this…"

_Cloud leans forward to Tifa and his lips were aiming for home base…_

_Almost home…_

**"OUTTA THE WAY!!!"** Yuffie ran between them and pushed Cloud backwards

Yuffie then puts her entire body over the railing…and puked.

"Sigh…Yuffie, why are you the only one who gets airsickness?" Tifa huffed

"I don't know! BLUUGH!!" Yuffie throws up again

"That's disgusting…" Cloud said

"Oh yeah?"

Yuffie shifts her body around and throws up at Cloud…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!" Cloud yelled

**Third attempt to kiss…failed.**

**

* * *

**

ALL RIGHT!! NOW, DO YOU GUYS WANT MORE FAILS OR SOMETHING DIFFERENT?

POST YOUR ANSWERS AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND REQUEST!


	20. Go Racing With Your Crush

**Cloud: **You know…I was lying on my bed in my room, right? I was throwing my mini blitz ball in the air and catching it. I lost focus for a moment and the ball landed between my legs. I put in my hands in my pants because it hurts like A LOT. Then Tifa came in the room and saw me moaning…

**FFantasyDreamerVii: **That's messed up…

**Cloud: **I called the Suicide Hotline. No one picked up…

**FFantasyDreamerVii: **……now that's funny.

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Cloud was the king of the streets**. His racing skills are incredible…no one was able to beat him. Today was no different. As Cloud heads to the starting line on his motorbike, Fenrir, the entire stadium cheered and chanted Cloud's name.

"All right, Cloud!" the male announcer said through the microphone, "Are you up for the next challenge?!"

Cloud gave the thumbs up sign to the tower…

"Then, here's your opponent!"

Cloud looks behind him and sees the challenger heading towards him. **The person had their black helmet on. He/she had a black leather jacket and leather pants. Black gloves and black…**

**…heels?**

**The challenger's bike looks just like Cloud's Fenrir, except the symbol was a heart and the colors are black and red. Cloud observes the person's bike…**

**Judging from the sound of the engine…it's has a pretty good acceleration.**

Cloud knows that this race will be difficult…

The challenger reached the starting line and was next to Cloud. Cloud puts on his orange goggles and revved his engine. The sound it made was vicious…

The opponent looked at him and does the same…which means good luck.

"Our two racers are now ready!" the announcer said, "Let's get started!"

The female ref stood between the two racers. She was holding a black and white flag. She swung down once…

"On your mark…"

Cloud puts his feet on Fenrir, and so did the other racer

"Get set…"

Both racers revved really hard on their similar motor bikes…

"Go!!!"

They both took off at an amazing speed…

**Cloud and the challenger were still right next to each other as they were racing. Engines were roaring and the two bikes were parallel. Cloud's opponent usually falls behind at the first 30 seconds of the race. Cloud decides to go serious…he revs up his Fenrir and leans forward to gain more speed.**

**Of course, his opponent does the same thing.**

They both were still right next to each other…

"WOW! It seems that our newcomer is matched up with Cloud's speed!" the announcer spoke, "But it's not always about speed! It's about skill!"

The two even racers are coming up on the turn. Let's see how our racers show their racing skills…

**Cloud turns Fenrir with strength and he drifts smoothly on the turn. Surprisingly, the other racer DOES THE SAME! They both went back with their motorbikes straight forward and accelerated.**

"I don't believe this! Cloud's opponent seems to have mad skills too! Is this the day when Cloud's title in on the line?" the announcer yelled

Cloud realized that this newcomer is an expert also. He never felt so excited in all of his racing life. Finally, a worthy racer…

**However, he notices that he was behind his opponent. The person was in front of him! Cloud tries to rev up his Fenrir more, but he was already at maximum speed! _If the challenger has the same engine as him…then how is he or she is beating him?_**

The finish line was near and Cloud was still behind…

Now he does the unpredictable…**Cloud pulls backwards and lifts Fenrir up. The motorbike was standing on the engine wheel and made Cloud move forward very fast. Cloud landed his bike back down when he was at least 10 feet away from his opponent**. Cloud was about to win…

**Then again…the opponent instantly learns his trick and does the same. The opponent went up with a monstrous turbo boost and passed Cloud with a great distance.**

_"What the hell?!"_ Cloud thought

**The challenger passed the finish line and beat Cloud.**

"OH!!!! THE NEW KING OF THE STREET HAS BEEN BORN!!!!" the announcer screamed and the entire stadium shook

Cloud slows down his Fenrir and stops. He was staring at the one who beat him. **The person who won slows down and turns around. Then the new king heads right for him…**

_Oh great…now the new guy is coming to laugh at Cloud's face._

The person parks right next to Cloud and looks at him…

"That was a good race…" Cloud takes off his goggles and held out his hand

**Then the unpredictable happened again…the challenger took their helmet off.**

**Cloud's blue eyes widened with astonish as the sun was setting…**

**It was a girl…**

**_The girl waves her brown hair side to side as her helmet was being taken off. She fixes her hair and was it was drooping behind her back. The girl opens her eyes and reveled crimson red pupils. Her stare was mesmerizing and hypnotizing. She was beautiful_…**

The girl takes Cloud's hand and shakes it…

**"It was a great honor to be going against you, Mr. Strife!"** she spoke in a very cute tone

Cloud held onto her hand tight and he was still captured in her angelic light…then he snaps back into reality

"Please, call me Cloud…" Cloud smiles

The girl smiles also, "I'm Tifa…Tifa Lockhart."

"Lockhart?" Cloud's eyes widened again, **"Are you related to Bob Lockhart?"**

"Um…yes" Tifa nods

**"No way! He has the best mechanics and designs ever!"**

"He sure is!" Tifa agreed, **"He made this for me…"**

"What's the type of engine you have?" Cloud asked

**"Nibelian .22"** Tifa answered

**"Huh…no wonder you won…I have Midgarian .19"** Cloud sighed

"Well…**me and Premium Heart sure went through a lot together**…" Tifa slides her hand across her bike's body

"Hmm…**Fenrir and I accept our defeat…you're the new best racer, now**." Cloud leans back on his bike

"Thank you, Cloud" she smiles

**Cloud felt warm when she said his name. _Damn, she's so hot…_**

_What are the chances of him going out with her?_

"So…uh…Tifa Lockhart…" Cloud leans beck forward

"Yes?"

"You know, I haven't seen a female racer ever in this stadium…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Uh…well…someone like you come around and actually beat me!" Cloud awkwardly chuckles

"Oh…thanks…" Tifa said

"Yeah…uh…at first, **I thought your bike was the most beautiful thing I ever seen…that is until I laid my eyes on you**…" Cloud's flirtation was horrible

"..."

"Ye…ah…" Cloud never felt so embarrassed

**"You know, I really appreciate the effort, but you don't have to work so hard. I mean, you want to ask me out, then ask me out…" **Tifa said

"What?" Cloud showed a really surprise look

"Fine! I'll do it…" Tifa huffed, **"Do you want to go out with me?"**

"Uh…well yeah…but"

"Great! So let's go!" Tifa revs her engine up, "If you want, I could take you to my dad's shop…"

Tifa then drove off to the exit, and waited for Cloud…

_"Man! She's really hot…"_ Cloud thought

He puts his goggles back on and drives to the exits…**Little did he know, that the wolf symbol on Fenrir has heart shaped eyes...**

The two lovebirds then raced each other again…

* * *

**_Little advice: Just ask your date to go out rather than giving pointless and ridiculous metaphors._**


	21. I Don't Need Help, But I Do Need Help

**Tifa: **A long time ago, I was at my Martial Arts class. We were doing a combination which consisted of a low kick, body kick, and head kick. My master, Zangan, has already done the low kick so I held the blocking pads up for the body kick. He kicked me straight in the jaw without looking. I was a teenage girl and he was a fully grown man.

**Fantasydreamer94: **O_O

**Enjoy the story! Please review when you are finish!**

* * *

**Tifa's POV**

**I am sick**…but that doesn't stop me from working. Someone had to keep the bar going. _Why should I rest when my customers needs something to drink?_

**I coughed…and I dropped and shattered an empty glass**. I think the entire bar stopped talking and looked at me.

"Sorry! My mistake!" I waved

They all started drinking again…

Damn…_How did I get sick in the first place?_ I went to get my broom to clean up the mess I made. After I dumped out the shards…

"**You know, you should rest**…" my customer **Tidus** said to me at the stool

"**Yeah…if you keep going like this, you'll probably end up worse than you are right now**…" **Squall** said

"I'll be fine…" I sighed and coughed again

"Are you sure? **You look like hell**…" my other customer **fantasydreamer94** said

"Yeah…" I tried to talk but something was stick in my throat and my runny nose hurts

"**Where's Cloud? You should ask him to help**…" **Zidane** said as he was drinking my new drink

"He's busy with something…" I lied, "I don't need his help…I can handle myself…"

"I doubt that…" **Squall** disagreed

"**I know Cloud is the kind of guy who would give up some of his time just to help others**" **Tidus** said

"**Tifa, if you really can handle yourself, then you should look at yourself in the mirror and think about it**…" **fantasydreamer94** suggested

"If you want and Cloud doesn't mind, maybe we could pitch in and…" **Zidane** started

**"I said I don't need help, okay?!"** I increased my voice a little

The four guys just stared…

"I'm sorry, it's just…" I tried talking again, but a cough interrupted me, "I…can take care of myself…"

**"Oh really, Tifa?"**

**I recognized that heavy, but gentle voice. I turned around and see Cloud by the counter.** He walks up to me and then…

**"Hey, guys"** Cloud greeted my four customers

**"Hey, Cloud"** the four guys all greeted back at the same time

Cloud looks back at me with those eyes, again. He was really caring and concerned. I love what he's trying to do, but I know myself. I can do things when I…

…I coughed again.

**"Tifa…you're burning up."** Cloud touches my forehead, **"You need to be in bed…"**

"I'm all right, Cloud! Really!" I said as I went to get a new clean glass, "I can handle this…"

**"Look, I can't let you keep going with all that stress inside you that is building up!"** he raised his voice

"Don't worry, Cloud! I can do this…" I picked up the empty glass and faced at him

**"No, you can't Tifa! Don't keep trying unless you know you can do it…and I know that you know that you need to rest!"** he lectured, "I can help if…"

"I DON'T NEED HE…"

**My throat lets out pumps of air and my entire body shook**. The glass I held fell on the ground again, and everyone looks at me. I never felt so useless…**My head hurts and started to fall. I then felt Cloud's arms wrapped around me…_I closed my eyes, I feel sleepy._**

**Then I felt being carried and was going somewhere.** I heard the creek of my door and the sound of the door handle hitting against the wall. **My body fell down, and landed on something soft.** **_It was my bed._**

"Hey, Tifa" Cloud voice reached me

I tried opening my eyes to take a glimpse of him, but all I saw was a silhouette. However, his eyes were shining at me with blue colors.

"Cloud…" I groaned, "I need to…"

"Just rest, Tifa. Go to sleep…" he puts his comfy hand on my head

"I…" my body and brain were ignoring me and was turning off.

I was drifting off…My eyes closed and I was being overcome by the blankets. **I saw a memory of me sitting next to Cloud when his mind was broken…**

**"I'll take care of you…"** his echo faded

**_The last thing I felt…was his kiss on my cheek_**

I was defeated…but at least I won something.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!! Post requests if you got more!**


	22. Love is Complicated in my Mind

**Tifa: **Today, Cloud and I started our diet. After a long day of being held accountable for every calorie I ate, I went home to sneak a snack. My boyfriend came over to surprise me, and found me on the couch shoveling left-over Wall Market food into my mouth.

**Fantasydreamer94: **So......you're......NOT pregnant?

**Cloud: **…

**Please review!! Please????**

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

It's a beautiful day…I hate it…

Every time I walk home, I always end up listening to Zack's flirting with Aerith. The same path that leads to the fact that I don't have an official girlfriend yet…Maybe I could take that fork in the road and walk to the left, but that will lead me to my crush.

That's right…I have a crush.

Even if I take that path, I always end up getting butterflies in my stomach and I stutter. What can I say? I always get nervous around a hot female. So…I decided to take the right side of the fork and meet a friend of mine who doesn't have the jitters around a girl.

It's been like this for a long time, actually. I always take the right side and watch the couple laugh and be silly with each other. I wished I was like that…

Maybe I can…

What if I bring up "that" question to her and I finally get the moment I have been waiting for?!

Who am I kidding? No one likes me…

Not only th…Oh, great. Now Zack and Aerith are kissing. I don't necessarily hate the fact that they are kissing, it's just the hopelessness and impossibility of me doing the same thing to a girl. Yeah, I know, you're probably telling me to do it to "her" now…but not yet.

Zack told me that life is simpler when I just do it. Well, for me, life is not simple, dude. I do earn money, but I can't just simply buy love. Love occurs naturally…and it doesn't for me.

I'm not even sure if the girl I like even likes me at all…Maybe she thinks I'm ugly or weird. I don't blame her, I'm me. However, the girl I like is not the kind of person who judges a person by their appearance. That's what I adore about her.

Maybe Zack is right…life CAN be more simple if I just DO IT. That's the problem though. What if I DO IT and mess up?

He then said that mistakes happen and it's important when I fix it.

Okay, this time I'll take the left path and see what happens…

All right I'm at the fork…I look to my left and see her walking. Here I go, I instantly ran up to her.

God, she's so beautiful. Her eyes are so elegant and nice. Her face was like a goddess with hope. Her body was the perfect match for me…The clothes she wears is not important, but it's pretty also. The way she spoke was perhaps the cutest sound the world can hear. It's music to me…

I stood in front of her…She seems surprised to see me. I blushed, the butterflies came up, my body felt hot, I sweat, but I didn't stutter. I finally asked her…

"Would you like to go out with me, **Tifa or your name **?"

For the next few hours, heaven was on earth, or rather, my world. ^-^

Oh, I didn't know that kissing feels really good…

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!!! **


	23. Please Leave A Message, I'll Answer Soon

**Tifa: **Today, I was driving home and stopped at a light. A cute guy in the truck ahead of me waved and gestured to roll down my window. It has been a while a cute guy had talked to me so I was pretty excited. He told me to turn my lights on.

**Cloud: **What cute guy?

**Tifa: **Cloud?! You were listening?! Uh-oh…

**Fantasydreamer94: **_

**Enjoy! Remember to review please!!!!**

* * *

Cloud finished his 4th delivery of the day. He was sitting on Fenrir and looking at the next delivery's address. Then his phone ringed the "Victory Theme" Cloud grabs his cell and looks at the message box.

It was a message from Tifa…

**Cloud never calls back to whoever leaves him a message**. He doesn't feel like talking to any of them while he has a job to do. So, up to today, he hasn't been looking at his voice mails or other messages he recieved. **Lately, Tifa has been leaving him messages the most. Cloud feels a little regret for not talking to her for so long…**

**_He never calls her back…but he never ignores her voice._**

For today, Cloud will look through all of his messages. He flips open his cell and looks into his inbox. _There's quite numerous amount of messages_…Cloud takes the newest message and reveals that it was actually a picture.

**The picture shows Tifa blowing a kiss and the text below said** _"I miss you…"_

**Cloud's heart softens greatly and his urge to call back increased**. He went on to the **oldest message**…this time it was a voice message from her…

"_Cloud…I've been wondering…Do you like Wutai noodles? I am making them right now, just for you. Hope you be back soon…"_

**She's making noodles for Cloud? How long ago was this? 3 months ago…Cloud felt awful. Next message…**

"_Some old lady said to me that you have been a nice young man…I believed her. When are you coming back?"_

**Cloud always treats his customers with kindness…but why doesn't he do the same to Tifa by calling back? Next message…**

"_Marlene and Denzel said that they really want to see you again…I do too. Please be safe and come back soon."_

**Now the family wished to see him. Has Cloud really been that ignorant? Cloud never had so much grief in him. Moving on to the next…**

"_Barret threw a party today for all of us. Everyone was here…but they didn't have that much fun since you weren't with us. I guess they all miss you…I do too."_

**Well, Cloud sure was an influence to the entire team. To become an outcast, that might make the team change their view of him. Next…**

"_It's Cid's and Shera's anniversary today…Cid asked where you were…I kinda told him that you were busy with something and you couldn't make it. He understood, but he was a little disappointed. I think I am too…"_

**Damn… that made Cloud really hurt…but he knew that Tifa was hurt more. Moving on…**

"_Cloud, where are you?! Denzel's getting sicker by the minute and you're doing nothing! I can't believe you're like this! Cloud, I…forget it…"_

**……next message…**

"_You know, Cloud…No, I don't think you're the same Cloud anymore. The Cloud I knew would've kept his promise and be there with me. Well, guess what?! I got raped and no one was around! I hope you're happy, Cloud, or whoever you are…I hate you…maybe it's better to stay this way. I don't want to see you ever again."_

**Cloud's spirit broke into pieces. He didn't keep his promise to Tifa and she got hurt even more. He called himself the most stupidest, retarded and heartless bastard in Gaia. There were 2 messages left…Cloud recuperated and listens to the second to last message. _He hears Tifa crying…_**

"_Cloud…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those things last week. Please forgive me…I'm sorry. I just want to be with you again. Please Cloud…come back home. I really miss you…"_

**Cloud felt like crying also, but his heart did that for him. Good thing that this message was only from yesterday…Cloud will go straight back to 7th Heaven after this. Last message…**

"_Cloud…do you remember the time when we were on the Gondola together? I was about to tell you something, but I couldn't bring it out. So now I'll just say it to you now and when you come back again. I love you…I love you, Cloud. Please be back soon…"_

**Cloud never thought he would hear those words…Tifa loves him even though he hasn't been paying any attention to her at all. This message came 10 minutes ago and the** _"I miss you"_** picture was 3 minutes ago. He still has hope…Cloud instantly dials 7th Heaven phone number and waited for her voice…**

The phone rang…

…

The phone rang again…

…

The phone rang once more…

…

"Cloud?! Is that you?!" Tifa was panting

"Yeah it's me, Tifa…"

"Oh…Cloud. I…I…"

"I miss you too, Tifa…"

"I never thought I will hear from you ever again."

"I'm sorry, Tifa. I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to be so…"

"It's okay, Cloud…You don't need to be sorry…"

"Yeah, but…I put you through so much. I couldn't even keep our promise..."

"Cloud…"

"I just want to tell you…that I'm coming back home."

"Really? Y-You're coming back?"

"Yeah…I can finish my deliveries tomorrow. For today, I just want to be with you."

"Oh, Cloud…you don't have too…"

"It's all right, Tifa! I want to come back home and I want to listen to you! I don't want to run away anymore!"

"Cloud, why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

"I guess it's because…**I love you too**."

* * *

**A/N: Review pretty please!!!!!!**


	24. Plushie 3: Puppy

**Cloud:** I was playing "Final Fantasy: Dissidia" today…and I realized that I'm pretty badass.

**Tifa: **I just beat you 10 times with Terra…

**Sephiroth: **Well, I KILLED all of you.

**Fantasydreamer94: **I'm playing Final Fantasy VII on my PS right now…

**Please review when you're finish with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tifa was lying on the bed, moaning and groaning. It was a brand new day…and she can't get up. She doesn't want to because she was too lazy. If only Cloud was with her, then he would be able to get her moving. However, there is something else that can get Tifa out of her bed…

**A puppy walks on top of her body and stared at her face**. Tifa looks at the puppy and smiled…

**"Good morning, Cloud…"** Tifa yawned

**The puppy was a black Siberian Husky. Its small size can fit in Tifa's arm. Of course, its size is what makes the little puppy so cute. The reason why the Husky puppy is named Cloud…is because of its blue eyes. The eyes looks just like Cloud and Tifa always remembers him by the eye color. Cloud gave Tifa the little dog for Christmas, because the family needs a dog.**

The puppy Cloud barks…

Tifa groaned, "Just a few more minutes…"

**Cloud bites the blanket and pulls it back.** Tifa moaned again and notices that the puppy won't stop bothering her until she gets out of the bed. Cloud lets go of the blanket and runs up to her.

"Okay, okay…I'm getting up." Tifa sits up

Tifa stretches her arms and picks up Cloud. The puppy face was close to hers…

"Are you ready for the day, Cloud?" she asked the Husky pup

**Cloud barks with agreement. Not only that it made sounds that sounded like,** _"I love you"_

**"Oh, you're so cute…"** Tifa squealed and rubs her nose with the puppy

Tifa puts the puppy on the floor and stands up. Cloud walks around in circles and heads out of the room. Tifa followed and they both headed for the stairs. As Tifa began walking down, Cloud barks. She turns around and sees him sitting on the top step.

"Oh come on, Cloud. You can do it!" Tifa crouches down and waits for the puppy to jump down from step to step

Cloud walks left to right. He studies the steps and hangs his head over. The Cloud puppy whined… Tifa cheered for the puppy. Cloud puts his body on the edge of the first step and waited. He jumps down and landed on the second step. However the momentum was increasing and Cloud kept on jumping down the stairs. He ended up being downstairs and didn't even notice. Tifa laughs and picks up the little Cloud puppy and kisses him on the head. The Husky puppy nuzzles her on the face.

Tifa heads for the counter and puts him down on top of it. She went to get coffee and Cloud walks across the counter and waited for her. **Then he spots it…**

**The Cloud-plushie was sitting in the corner and the Cloud puppy growled. He jumps back and forth, making sure that the toy was not attacking. Then Cloud pounce the miniature doll and starts biting it. He forces his paw on it and makes the plushie slide down the counter. Tifa was laughing and watched as her plushie is being tortured by a puppy.**

**Cloud stops and starts sniffing the air. _He makes his first howl. The 7th Heaven door opens and the real Cloud enters._**

"Good morning, Tifa" he smiles

"Good morning, Cloud. Welcome back…" Tifa walks around and went up to him to give a kiss

**The Cloud puppy was whining and jumping up and down when the blonde spoke**. Cloud went over to the counter…

"Hey, little guy…" Cloud picks up the puppy

**The Husky licks him with joy and nuzzles all over him**. _**Seems the two Clouds have a really special bond…**_

"Cloud…" Cloud said

The puppy stops and locks his blue eyes with his owner…

**"Why is the plushie of me…has cotton coming out of his body?"**

Tifa giggles and went beside her boyfriend. The puppy looks away and gave a small whine…

"He was just having fun…" Tifa said as she holds the puppy for Cloud

"I know that…but I worked hard to make this." Cloud said as he picks up the plushie and tries to put the cotton back inside, "And it belongs to you…"

"Well, it's Cloud's toy now…and he can do whatever he wants with it…" Tifa said as he pets the puppy on the head

"Oh really? Cause I got something else for him…" Cloud smiles

"What's that?" Tifa said as she puts Cloud on the floor

**The blonde hero whistled and an animal came through the opened door. It was a wolf…a pure blooded adult brown wolf. _The Cloud puppy stared at the wolf. The ancestral blood stirs inside him and made Cloud realized that the wolf was a family member…_**

"Cloud?" Tifa questioned her boyfriend

**"I found him sitting on my bike and he seems homeless. I thought that he could come in and keep little Cloud company."**

"But Cloud, we already have a pet. We don't need another one…especially not a wolf."

"Just let him stay for a while. If Cloud likes him, then…" Cloud said

**The Husky puppy was already playing with the adult wolf. The wolf enjoyed the little puppy playfulness and joined him. The puppy was on his back and the wolf was poking his nose on his stomach. They both were having fun…**

"See, Tifa? This is way better for him than gnawing a doll." Cloud hugs Tifa

**"Okay then…but he better not make any trouble…"** Tifa points at Cloud

**"As long you're around, why would they?"** Cloud smiles and kisses her

**"So? What's his name?"** Tifa asked

"Maybe…since I found him on my bike…**Fenrir**?"

"That's good…**Fenrir and Cloud**. I like it. **Hope my three boys will make up for having my plushie being torn up**." Tifa laughs

**The wolf and dog sits besides Tifa and rubs their fur on Tifa's legs, _meaning that they love her._**

What do you guys think? Is having a dog better than having a plushie?

* * *

**A/N: **Review and post request!


	25. Cloud, Tifa, and Rain

**Fantasydreamer94: **Today was a harsh day…I finally met this cute girl and I REALLY wanted to ask her out. So I did…and she declined. Great, rejected and sent home. I went to bed and couldn't sleep with all that love-making moaning next to my room.

**Tifa: **Oh, you heard us?

**Cloud: **…

**This story was from my other story's chapter called "Raining with Cloud" If you want to continue reading this story then check it out at my profile. **

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"It sure is pouring like hell…" Barret huffed

"Wonder when it will stop…" Cid said, "I can't fly my ship in this shit-storm!"

**Ever since Tifa went to the hospital**, it has been **raining** for 2 days straight. However, Cloud did not care about any of that. **He doesn't care about anything, but Tifa**. He was beside the door to the room that Tifa was being treated in. He sat there for 3 hours and hoped for the best. The doctor came out of the room and Cloud jumped out of his seat.

"Doctor…"

"Everything is all right…"

Cloud was relived and exhaled loudly

"And I was right, you have a boy…"

The doctor left to treat the next patient. Cloud went into the room with uncertainty. His heart was beating like crazy. _Was he happy? Or was he scared? What's there to be afraid of?_

There she was, she was wearing a white hospital gown and was sitting in her bed. **_Of course the sight of her was beautiful…but there was something else that's far more glorious._**

"He's perfect Cloud…" Tifa said as she looks for similiarities

Cloud went beside Tifa's bed and noticed a small child in her arms. He had light blue eyes. He was bald, so it was unknown to know whose hairstyle he will have; Cloud's or Tifa's, maybe his own.** The baby was then giggling at the sight of him and reached its arms for him.** Cloud laid his knee on the bed and brought his own hand to his……son.

"He likes you already" Tifa smiled

"Or is it just my hair?" Cloud asked while his eyes are still on the baby

"Then I guess he found his first toy to play with." Tifa laughed

**The baby cooed while touching Cloud's hand and giggled more**. Cloud let out a small laughter also. _He couldn't tell what he is feeling at the moment…_

"Why don't you carry him?" Tifa asked

Cloud's eyes went back to Tifa's

"Huh?"

"To see how it feels like…"

Cloud looks down again and the baby was still playing with his hand. **Cloud used that hand to bring it to the side of the baby's body, along with his other hand. He lifted the youngling, wrapped in a towel, up and brought him towards his chest. _The baby was playing with Cloud's hair strand for a moment and fell asleep._**

Cloud then remembered that he had already explained to Tifa that **their child has mako inside him.** _That left him a difficult question…_

"You think he will grow up right?" Cloud asked

Tifa stayed silent and looked at the child in Cloud's arms. She started speaking…

"Yeah…we just got to make sure that we are responsible for him, just like any other parent." Tifa replied, "After all, he will probably be with you all the time…"

Cloud smiled. **He imagined himself and his grown up son riding on two Fenrirs across Midgar, fighting together, working together, smiling together, and share each other's pain**. **Not only have that, but Tifa gets two bodyguards for her bar. _A son and his mother serving drinks…that might be awkward._**

That's not the big picture though. **The sight of Cloud and Tifa with their child is something that will not always be JUST a memory…but their life.**

"I just hope he won't go through with the life we all had." Cloud said while swaying his child back side to side.

"I hope so too…" Tifa said and leaned in to kiss Cloud and their baby's head

Cloud then heard small chattering and running footsteps outside the room. **Denzel and Marlene came in to see their little brother.**

"Wow!" They both gasped and immediately hopped onto the bed with Tifa and Cloud. They closely studied their adopted parent's child.

**Yuffie and Red XIII came in also…**

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh! He's soooooo cute!" Yuffie squealed as she sees the newborn

Red XIII walked towards Cloud, got up to put his paws on the bed, and sniffed the baby's body.

"He has your smell..." he said

Barret and Cid laughed at the comment and walked in the room also. **This was the first time when Cid did not have a cigarette in his mouth.**

"Hahaha….dat's another child in the family" Barret rejoiced "Can't believe Spiky here is holding a kid…"

"A man has to deal with this some time in his life. That is when that man grows up to become a better man." Cid stated, "I remember my time with my little boy…"

"You held him after the day he was born because you chickened out…" Shera sighed with a bright smile at the door. There was a different child, standing beside her with hands locked. The child lets go and ran towards Cid.

"Dad!"

"Hey! There's my Cid Jr." Cid said and raised his son high in the air and putted him on his shoulder.

**Cloud smiled and studied their father-son moment. That will happen to him one day soon, a little boy running towards their father for comfort.**

_All the years when Cloud was young, he never had a protector or someone to look up to. His mother was all he had, but she was gone._ Cloud then stood up, with his sleeping kid in his arms, and walked towards the window.

**"So everybody? What should we name him?"** Tifa questioned

"Timmy!"

"Bob…"

"Blue!"

"Taylor….no, wait that's too girly to be his name..."

"Tidus…"

"Cloud Jr."

"Maybe Spiky Jr."

"Cloud, what do you think?' Tifa asked her husband

Cloud was looking outside the window. **It was still raining….but the clouds were bright**. **The sun's rays were beaming through, giving the sky an orange-red color**. _This was the same scenery when **she** brought the rain to cure all the children's Geostigma that day. Cloud realized this was **her** suggestion._

**_Raining with bright clouds…_**

**_Raining…clouds…_**

**_Rain…cloud_**

**_"Rain…"_** Cloud replied

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Remember! If you wish to continue reading the story, then go to my profile and look for "Raining with Cloud" **

**Be sure to review please!**


	26. Tifa is dead, Cloud

**Fantasydreamer94: **Sorry, no conversation this time…

**TRY to enjoy this tragic story please! Review what you think…you hate or like it? Of course you won't like it.**

* * *

_Tifa is fighting against a gargoyle alone. Cloud and Barret were dead and she has no phoenix downs._

_She punches and kicks the statue, but it had no effect._

_The statue shakes…_

_She used the magic "Comet" no effect still._

_The statue shakes again…_

_Tifa realized that her limit break was already ready, so she used "Final Heaven". No effect at all…_

_The statues breaks and a winged creature broke free._

_The gargoyle does the L4 Death and Tifa was hit._

_Tifa dies…and she's dead_

_It all over…_

…

…

…

**GAME OVER**

…

…

…

"AGGGH!! I hate this game!" Tifa threw the controller down and pouted

"Well, it WOULD have been easier if you saved up all of your Hi-potions and phoenix downs…" Cloud said next to her on the couch

"Then you do it!" Tifa tosses the controller to Cloud

Cloud reloads the memory and replays the mission again…

…

…

…

_Tifa does the "Dolphin Kick" on the gargoyle. The gargoyle dies and the "Victory Theme" plays. Cloud, Tifa and Barret do their victory poses and got their gil, items, and supplies._

"See? It wasn't that hard…" Cloud chuckles at Tifa

"Sigh…this game is LITERALLY mind-blowing" Tifa lays her head down on Cloud's lap and kept on watching the in-game Cloud going into battle.

"Nah…it just you suck at video games…" Cloud runs his hand through her hair

"Maybe…" Tifa giggles

She brought her head up and gave Cloud a quick kiss. She looks at him with a grinning face

"**_But there IS something I'm really good at_**" Tifa seductively said

Cloud raised his eyebrows, "**_I think I know what that is_**…" he licked his lips and lets go of the controller

They kiss over and over again…until they began kissing each other's bodies.

_The game was still on…and the battle was still continuing._

_Tifa dies again…_

* * *

**A/N: HA HA! You probably thought that Tifa ACTUALLY died!** **Tricked you, didn't I? **

**Anyway, please review and comment!**


	27. Chrysanthemum

**Tifa: **Today, I met a guy online, and I realized the cyber sex I had with him was better than the sex I get from my boyfriend.

**Cloud: **Reall…what?!

**Fantasydreamer94**: Doh!

**Enjoy the story and please review!**

* * *

**It's Tifa's 11th birthday today…and Cloud really wants to give her a gift.**

The fact that he's too cheap means that the chance of Tifa liking him is 0%.

"But Mom! I need 5 gil to buy her a gift!" Cloud whined

"No Cloud…I told you, if we keep spending our gil on something that is not important, we'll lose this house soon enough…" Cloud's mother said while tasting her soup

"But it is important! To Tifa!" Cloud kept whining

"I know sweetie…but we have to maintain our priorities first. Just say happy birthday to her and everything will be fine…"

"But..!"

"NO buts Cloud…just go to her now and let everything go."

"……fine"

Cloud opens the door and looks outside the house. He slowly walks out and sees the house next to him being filled up with people. Tifa's family, the Lockharts, is the most notable family in Nibelheim. Cloud watches hopelessly as the kids and adults laughing, he will have no one of that.

Then he spots Tifa coming out of the house. Cloud instantly hides behind a barrel and peeks through a hole. She was talking to her friends and was laughing also. Cloud gave a sigh that lets out the end of his desire to talk to her. Tifa doesn't even know about Cloud…let alone, even talk to him ever. **_In the end, Cloud still has a certain "passionate feeling" for her._**

**Cloud sees boys coming up to her and gave her roses. Tifa hugs every one of them and gave a kiss on their cheek**. Cloud was jealous; he wants a kiss from a girl he likes. That was all but a fantasy to him. **_A rose_**…that's what Cloud wanted to buy for Tifa, but of course his mom declined.

Tifa and the group of boys all went into the house, including every adult. As the door closes the final time, Cloud was the only one alone outside. He went in front of the house and stares at the "window of opportunity" The lights were on and he sees silhouettes moving back and forth. Cloud was disappointed…

Guess there is only one way to give her a gift…

Cloud instantly runs outside of the village and kept of running. **He then ends up at a field full of flowers and butterflies**. There were no roses. Cloud has to find a flower that Tifa will definitely like. All the flowers look the same…

_"Screw it"_ Cloud thought

**He grabs a handful of flowers by their stems and runs back to the village. Then he looks for the newspaper stand and grabs one to wrap around the stems of flowers. It looked like a weird, but simple bouquet.**

The night goes dark and Cloud went in front of the Lockharts' door. He plans to knock and hopes for Tifa to greet him, but he's too shy. **He steps backwards and places the bouquet-like flowers on the barrel next to the door.** Then Cloud walks back to his house and sat on his doorsteps.

…

* * *

The 25-year old Cloud was sitting at a table in the middle of the bar. He was just looking back into the past of when he gave Tifa those flowers. He forgot if she had liked it…

Tifa came down the stairs and went by Cloud…

"Hey, Cloud" she greeted in a very happy mood

"Hey, Tifa…you look happy" Cloud smiled

"Well…I just so happen to remember this!"

**Tifa then brought out a vase full of yellow flowers. Cloud was surprised; the flowers were the same flowers Cloud got her years ago.**

"A vase full of flowers…" Cloud said with boredom like he doesn't care

"Not JUST a vase full of flower! This is actually my favorite type." Tifa smells the sweet aroma

**"I thought the rose was your favorite."**

**"I don't really enjoy roses…they're too bland…"**

"Bland?"

"You know, just dark and red. But this flower looks like a lot of colors even though it's just yellow" Tifa smiled

"Whatever…so where'd you get from?" Cloud asked

"When I was coming home, I happened to pass by a flower stand and I saw this vase." Tifa said, "So I bought it, since this bar needs some…decoration. Not only that, **it reminded me about something**…"

"What?" Cloud asked with great curiosity

Of course Cloud would ask that question…

"When I was turning 11, I got a group of flowers like this…" Tifa said blushing

Cloud's eyes widened…

"**All the boys gave me roses…but SOMEONE puts my favorite flowers in front of my house**…" Tifa looks at Cloud with a smirking face

Cloud looks away, he was uncomfortable.

"**I then remembered that there was also SOMEONE who didn't come to my birthday party that day**." Tifa puts down the vase on the table and leans towards Cloud, "**And I thought that same person was the one who left those flowers for me**…"

Cloud was turning a bit red…

**Then Tifa gave a long and sweet kiss on his red cheek**. Cloud was paralyzed…

"I hope I can…see this **secret admirer** someday" Tifa giggles and went back upstairs

The vase of yellow flowers was still on the table. Cloud studies the flowers and smiled.

Guess that "kiss" he's been waiting for was **ACTUALLY waiting for him.**

**_The flower is called "Chrysanthemum" and it represents "secret admirer"_**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Will You Go To The Dance With Me? No

**Tifa: **Today, I woke up and had a voicemail from my boyfriend. I just thought nothing of it because it was a pocket dial. I decided to listen to it carefully and heard him having sex with another girl.

**Fantasydreamer94: **Uh…actually, I happened to borrow his cell phone yesterday.

**Cloud: **o_O

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Try to imagine everybody as a chibi!**

Cloud was feeding the class pet fish, Ultima, he finished and walks back to his seat. The classroom was filled with chaos. Yuffie was throwing her shuriken around the room over and over again. Barret was smoking in the back with Cid. Sephiroth was chilling out with Genesis and Angeal. Reno and Rude were playing card games. Johnny was juggling some paper balls. Pricilla, Scarlet, and Jessie were spitting spitballs at Tifa from behind. Tifa turned around and growled with anger. As Cloud sat at his seat, Zack, who was next to him, made a paper airplane and threw it across the classroom.

Then the bell rung and everybody settled down as a man stood up in front of the class. Professor Zangan was someone you do not want to mess with…

"I have an important announcement to make, class" the professor said, "Next Friday; the most important event in your young lives will take place…the Midgar High Dance"

With that, Professor Zangan instantly vanished…leaving the class filled with talking students.

Zack was excited…

"The Midgar High Dance?! But who should I ask? Cissnei or Aerith?!" Zack looks behind him

He spots Cissnei giving him a wink…he blushed. Then he spots Aerith giving him a wink also and had hearts hovering over head. Cissnei ran up to her and said…

"I saw him first!" Cissnei drew out her shuriken and points it at Aerith

"DON'T MAKE ME USE THE LIFESTREAM AGAINST YOU!" Aerith warned

Then they both jumped at Zack and wrestled with each other. Cloud however…

"I know who I'm going to ask…" he smiles and watches Tifa

Then he sees Reno, Johnny, and Sephiroth standing next to her holding flowers. Cloud's ears blew steam and his eyes shows flames.

"Guess you got some competition, lover boy" Zack teased as Cissnei and Aerith were standing on top of him

Cloud visualized Tifa happily taking those flowers and kissing every one of them. His body went mako and he omnislashes the entire classroom with a pencil, leaving the walls drawn with broken hearts.

* * *

Tifa was running track…looking beautiful, as usual.

Cloud caught up to her…

"Hey Tifa, so I was wondering…"

Cloud was interrupted by Johnny tripping him and now he was with Tifa…

"You know I…"

Then he was also tripped by Reno and now the red head was beside her…

"Hey there…I like your hair…"

After that, Reno gets tripped and Sephiroth was basically gliding with Tifa…

"Don't listen to those losers…"

Of course, Sephiroth was pulled by Coach Rufus and was kicked out…

"So...how you been doing" he asked

* * *

At the library, Cloud sees Tifa reading a book. He gets out a blank piece of paper and writes a love poem he has been working on for a while. Cloud folds up the paper into an origami swan and blows it. The swan manages to fly in front of Tifa. An exclamation mark appeared over her head…She unfolds the swan and reads the poem…

"_I love you because every morning I wake to the thought of spending yet another day with you.  
I love you because you are the brightest color that exists in this desirable world.  
I love you because no matter what you do, you make me feel like the luckiest boy.  
I love you because everything reflects your color, and only then do they make any sense.  
I love you because you are my everything, my hope, my love, my defense.  
I love you because during those cold days you are the one that lights a fire in my soul.  
I love you because you are in everything I say and do, only then can I feel whole...How can you not be? It feels as if you have been a part of me since the day I was born.  
I love you because I don't have to look at you to see you; I close my eyes and you're there.  
I love you because in your eyes I see a thousand stars; your eyes pierce the skies and light up my world._

_I understand how these words do not explain my love for you,  
but whenever there is silence... look into my eyes for they will explain this love better than I ever could._

_To my one and only true love...I mean every word._

_Will you go to the dance with me?"_

Tifa blushes at the poem and hears cackling laughter next to her. The librarian Hojo was laughing uncontrollable next to Tifa. Tifa thought that the paper was from him. She said "Eew" and crumbles up the paper and threw it at the librarian's face. As she walks away, Cloud grumbles with frustration and slaps himself. He forgot to put his name on the paper…

* * *

At Shera's Office…

"Any trouble, young student?" Shera asked while sitting at her table and writing on her clipboard

Cloud was lying down on a sofa and explained…

"Every time I try to ask Tifa to go to the dance with me, something goes wrong. Maybe we're just weren't meant to be together…" Cloud sighs

"Of course, as your counselor, and as a woman, I can tell you that words of love are very difficult to express." Shera explained as she was doodling on the paper, "There are like the clouds you know, always changing and shifting…"

"THAT'S IT! I know how to ask Tifa to the dance!" Cloud interrupted and ran out from the door, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

* * *

Outside, Tifa was petting her pet wolf, Fenrir. Then Johnny came up to her and poses with his word…

"YOU"

"ME"

"THE DANCE"

Tifa watched him, and then spots Reno to the left. He was also posing…

"MY HAIR IS RED AND IT MEANS LOVE!!!!"

After that, behind Tifa, Sephiroth used Earth Materia to make a big sculpture that looks just like Tifa. He was standing on the statue shoulder and smiling.

"Oh, that is beautiful…but you're too sensitive…" Tifa commented

Sephiroth knocks his head on the statue's head with sorrow. Then he heard…

"I like sensitive kind…" JENOVA said on the other shoulder

Sephiroth got 3 lines over his head and he knocks off Tifa's head and replaces it with JENOVA's head. JENOVA has stars in her eyes and she jumps and kisses Sephiroth furiously.

Fenrir starting nudging Tifa's neck

"What is it, boy?"

Fenrir looks up and so does Tifa.

In the sky, a summon and Cloud was flying around. The summon was Shiva and Cloud was on her back. Shiva was arranging the clouds to create words. The words were formed and Tifa reads it…

"_TIFA, WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?"_

Her eyes widened and Reno and Johnny grew red with rage. Shiva drops down and Cloud lands back on his feet in front of Tifa.

"Oh, Cloud. That's so sweet! I love to go to the dance with you!" Tifa happily said

"You would?!" Cloud excitedly responds

"Yes! But I already decided to go with someone else…" Tifa blushes

Reno and Johnny turns around with hope left. Cloud stood still, turns to dust, and carried away by the wind. Poor guy…

Then a SOLDIER in uniform with a helmet on comes up to Tifa and takes her hand.

"What can I say, I like the quiet and mysterious type…" she said while walking with the SOLDIER

_Note: A younger Cloud is in that SOLDIER uniform. That is irony…_

**This idea was from the video "Avatar in School (Chibi Style)"** **Find it on YouTube!**

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW AND POST REQUESTS PLEASE!**


	29. Hiding In Sadness

**Cloud: **My name is…what?! My name is…who?! My name is…*scratch* SLIM SHADY!!!

**Fantasydreamer94: **What the F***?! Why is trying to rap like Eminem?!

**Tifa: **Well, ever since he got his new IPod…he's been listening to that "My name is" song all day.

**Fantasydreamer94: **Oh…ok…

**Tifa: ***joins Cloud* Hi! My name is…huh?! My name is…what?! My name is…*scratch* SLIM SHADY!!!

**Fantasydreamer94**: o_O

**Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Tifa is visiting Nibelheim today…and today was a very important day.

Today is the anniversary of Tifa's mother's death…and the day she fell off the bridge.

Tifa's been having bad dreams about that incident and she's really depressed.

Her face was plastered with sadness and she looks really tired. However that doesn't stop her from coming back to her old hometown. To not have anyone notice her sad face…she puts on a mask. A mask from Wutai and has many purple designs. A mask that only covers the bags under her eyes...A mask that hides the sadness... A mask that covers the existence of Tifa Lockhart…

No one knows about her going to Nibelheim, not even Cloud. It was also a mystery of how Tifa even get to Nibelheim from Midgar without the use of transportation. Nevertheless, Tifa is standing in the center of a town full of her darkest memories.

Tifa looks at her old house. It looks exactly the same of the house she used to live in. Now, a different man with a child is living in that house and they were happy. Tifa can't feel if she was happy for the family or sad about the house that was supposed to be burned down. Besides...she was already sad.

* * *

As she walks to the graveyard, villagers have been giving her looks. The looks of confusion of why there was a person here wearing a mask. Tifa didn't care…just as long they don't see her real face.

Tifa looks for the stone tablet that has her mother's name on it. She found it and she sees her father's grave beside it also. Tifa kneels down between them…

"Hey mom and dad…" she greeted with a heavy voice

"Life's uh…going great for me, I guess."

"I helped save the world…can you believe that?"

"You would've been proud…"

"Cloud's a really great guy, dad. I know it for sure."

"I wish you were here…so I can say I love you."

Tifa's tears were staining her sight. She takes off the mask for a moment and wipes herself. She takes one last glance at her parent's grave and puts her mask back on. She stands up and walks away…

Then all of a sudden, she bumps into a man. She looks up and sees a VERY familiar person.

It was Cloud…

"_Cloud?!"_ Tifa said in her head, "_What's he doing here?!"_

"Sorry…" Cloud apologized

Then he studies the mask woman with an awkward face…

"Wait…you look like..." he asked

"No…" Tifa replied with a different voice and runs off

Why is Cloud here? Is he here looking for her? She can't face him after running away from home…but she can't just ignore him either now that he's here. She will have to go back to him and tell him that she's Tifa.

However, she comes across a pathway that leads to the mountains. For some reason, her body moved on its own and made her move up to the place where her life used to be in danger.

* * *

She's on top of the mountain and stood at the edge of deepness. The bridge was gone and the gap looks bigger. Tifa looks down at the depth of her close death that day…

Her head winced with pain from that memory and her legs were pulled down. The edge broke and she falls. Her heart instantly skips for a moment and she felt the pain of death killing her. However her hand was grabbed and she hanging…

She looks up and sees the same familiar person…

She sees a very young-Cloud holding her wrist and was trying to pull her up. Then the blur appeared and the young-Cloud turns into the Cloud she's been with.

"Tifa?" he questioned

Tifa's mask was still on.

Cloud pulls her up and they both were sitting far from the edge…

"How did you know…?"

"Come on Tifa…You can't hide those pretty eyes of yours from me…" he puts her hair behind her ear

"But…my face…"

Cloud then slowly removes the mask from her face. Tifa's face now looks like hell. A stream of water was pouring out of those eyes and her face was all wrinkly. He wasn't surprised about anything…He knew Tifa was sad already…

"I know that you're sad, Tifa. But you shouldn't be hiding it."

"…but…"

"If you're sad, then I'll fix it for you. Don't be like how I once was…don't run and hide your feelings from those who care about you. I care about you…"

"…"

"Right?"

"I'm…sorry, Cloud. I should've told you…" Tifa cries

"You didn't need to. This day was something you wanted to deal with. I was just worried if you can do it alone. That's why I came here too." He holds her hand tightly

"Then…you knew I was going to be here?"

"Yeah…I was hoping that we could go to the graves together, but you were already gone…"

Tifa really underestimated Cloud. No matter how hard Tifa tries to hide, whether it's her feelings or herself, Cloud will always find and fixes it.

"Thank you, Cloud…" Tifa lays her head on his shoulder

"No problem…" Cloud wraps his arms around her body

"I…love…"

"I love you too, Tifa…"

"…"

"So are you finished with everything yet?"

"…"

"Tifa?"

Tifa was asleep.

She had a lot to endure today. Cloud picks her up and carries her back to the village. Then he enters the inn and asked for a room.

Cloud opens the door and tucks Tifa in bed. She was sleeping peacefully now. The sadness was transformed by a simple smile on her face. Cloud kisses her head and slept on the floor right beside the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry LadyTeefStrife! This story is probably not like the one you expected. I'm sorry! But at least review! **


	30. Sound of Thunder and Love

**Tifa: ***throws water balloon at Cloud*

**Cloud: **WTF was that for?!

**Tifa: **Just want to see your hair drooping down…*smiles*

**Cloud: ***takes glass of water and dumps it on Tifa's shirt*

**Tifa: **Hey!

**Fantasydreamer94: **Nice breas…

**Tifa**: *slaps the author*

**Enjoy the story and review!**

* * *

Cloud was sitting in front of the bar and he was watching his girlfriend jumping and down on the puddles._ **It was raining…and why the f*** is Tifa acting like a child?**_

"Tifa…you gonna catch a cold." Cloud said

"Come on, Cloud, it's fun!" Tifa laughs while spinning around in the rain

"It's not fun when you'll be sneezing all the time…"

"You're such a loser…" Tifa teased, "My boyfriend is such a looooosssser!"

Cloud sighed and kept on watching the most beautiful girl getting wet…_that's sounds weird_. How long is she going stay outside? She really likes the rain. Perhaps when she was small, she never had the chance to experience this moment. Cloud never tried it either, maybe he's just too mature…or he wants to keep his hair dry.

**Then a sound of thunder snaps VERY loudly. Tifa yelped and Cloud stood up quick**. **Tifa ran right behind Cloud…like a kitten that is frightened.**

"Pff…BWA HA HA HA HA!" Cloud burst out laughing

"W-What?" Tifa questioned

"N-nothing! Heh heh…it's just your reaction to the thunder." Cloud tries to calm down

"T-t-thunder doesn't scare me!" Tifa blushes

Another thunder sound was heard. **Tifa hides behind Cloud again and stood close to him**. _**Cloud can't help but adore the cuteness of his girl**_. Odd…the one who can stand against the roar of a dragon can't stand against the sound of thunder.

"Of course it does…" Cloud chuckles

"…I-I never heard it THAT loud before!" Tifa said with her cheek on his back

"That's because you never ACTUALLY experienced a thunderstorm before…"

"Well I do now!" Tifa pouted, "I'm scared of thunder okay?!"

**"*chuckles* Ah Tifa…you're so cute**…**"** Cloud sighs

**Tifa blushes furiously and pushes him gently**. Cloud isn't afraid of anything…_only Tifa's wrath_. Thunder and lightning aren't a big deal to him. Maybe it's time to prove that to Tifa.

To her surprise, **Cloud walks out to the rain and stood in the middle on the street**. His hair was wet, drooped down, and the spikes were no more. Just the typical long blonde Asian hair…Cloud began trying to do what Tifa did to the puddles. **He jumps up and down to make splashes**…

"Hey…this IS kind of fun!" Cloud said to Tifa, "Come on, join me!"

Thunder struck again and Tifa was glued to the bar's door.

"Uh…I-I think I had enough fun for today! We should be inside!" Tifa declined

"Why? Are you really THAT afraid of thunder sounds?" Cloud laughs

"Yes! And I think it's best to stay away from it!"

"You're such a loser!" Cloud stops jumping

"No I'm not!" Tifa disagreed

"Then come out and play with me!" Cloud sounds like a child

"But…!"

"Don't worry! I'm here! The thunder won't be that much of a problem!" Cloud gestured her to come

Tifa whines out of frustration. She wants to play in the rain a bit longer…and Cloud will be with her too. This feels like a one chance of opportunity in a lifetime. She slowly walks back on the street. Her dry hair is getting wet again and her skin is colder.

Light flashes and thunder snaps again in the gray sky. **Tifa winced and ran forward; she slams right into Cloud and hugged him really tight.**

"Don't worry Tifa. It's won't be scary anymore…" Cloud smiles

**Tifa looks into Cloud's sky blue eyes and sees the gray sky turning blue also.**

"Just think about the time when it rained on the day the Geostigma was cured." Cloud said

She tries to imagine it…beautiful sky with glowing water falling and no loud thunder. **As another thunder struck, Tifa didn't hear it as loud as before**. She wasn't afraid of anymore…it was just a sound that sounds like a snap of fingers.

"See? It's not scary anymore, right?"

Tifa nods and closed her eyes as she lets the rain platter her face with raindrops. Then she didn't feel cold anymore as Cloud's hands were wrapped around her waist. She opens her eyes…

**"Are you still afraid?"** Cloud asked with that smile

Tifa shook her head, **"Not anymore…just as long you're with me, I will never be scared."**

**_She smiles and shares a kiss with the man who helped her all of these years and still helps her today. Their warm, wet and loving kiss deafened their ears to the sound of thunder._**

…

…

…

For the next few days, Cloud and Tifa began sneezing like a broken record.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Review please!**


	31. Meeting the Parents Part 1

**Tifa: **OH YEAH! Saints won!

**Cloud: **…

**Fantasydreamer94: **What's the matter, Cloud? You lost the bet with me…so hand it over!

**Cloud: ***gives Fenrir keys*

**The game last night was awesome! New Orleans!**

**Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Cloud and Tifa were on Fenrir and they're heading to Aerith's church.

"Wonder what the **gift** will be?" Tifa asked while holding onto Cloud's back

"I don't know…but whatever is, it's a big surprise…" Cloud responded

* * *

_**Earlier this morning…**_

"_So, Cloud…today's you and your girlfriend's 1 year anniversary." Zack said in Cloud's dream_

"_Yes…it's nice to know that you will spend your time with her." Aerith said _

"_Yeah…" Cloud agreed_

"_Anyways, so is there anything special in mind for her?" Zack asked_

"_Not really, **we're just going to visit Nibelheim to pay our respects to our parents**…" Cloud answered_

"_Hmmm…really?"_

"_What?"_

"_How about something even more special than that?" Aerith said_

"_Like what…?"_

"_**Go to the church today at 9 a.m. Consider it as our gift**…" Aerith said_

"_Ho-ho! I know what the gift is!" Zack said_

"_What? What are you talking about?" Cloud questioned_

"_Just go there…and you'll find out…" Zack told Cloud just as his voice fades_

"_Tell Tifa that we said Happy Anniversary!" Aerith's voice disappears also_

Cloud wakes up and sits up with an aching neck. As he rubs it, he sees Tifa coming out of the restroom with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Morning!" Tifa said through her toothbrush

"Morning…" Cloud grumbled, "Aerith said Happy Anniversary…"

He then explained about his dream…

* * *

_**Back to the present…**_

Cloud parks in front of the Church and helps Tifa get off. They both went in front of the two doors and stood there.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked Cloud

"Yeah…should we go in?"

"Now that we're here, we might as well…" Tifa smiles and holds onto Cloud's hand

Cloud smiles also and grips firmly on Tifa's hand. He pushes the door open and they both walked right in. The Church looks exactly the same…rows of broken chairs, holes in the walls, and especially the pool of Holy Water that replaced the yellow and white flowers in the back. As they continued walking and making those clumping noises, they see nothing that is SUPPOSELY a gift…

"Okay…"

"So where is this so-called gift, Aerith?" Cloud asked as if he's talking to her spirit

**Then it happened…**

**Four white spirits appeared. Two on the left side of the pool and the other two were on the other side. Cloud and Tifa carefully observes the spirits. Then to their eyes, they looked familiar…**

Their hearts stopped and their body went frozen. **It was their parents…**

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other, and then back to them. The spirits were looking at them directly.

"Is this…what Aerith wanted to give us?" Tifa asked

"I guess so…"

"Then…we should accept it." Tifa looks at Cloud

"Yeah…you go to your parents…and I'll go to mine's…" Cloud nodded

**They both let go of each other and walked in different direction. Cloud headed for the left and Tifa went to the right.**

_It seems Aerith's and Zack's gift was somewhat…unique._

* * *

_**Cloud's Side**_

Cloud stops in front of the vague spirits and observes them. The white smoke was clearing and their faces were clear…

"**Mom**?" Cloud asked

"Hello, Cloud…" one of the spirits spoke

"Is that…really you?"

"Yes…**I am your mother**...**I am Sonia Strife**"

Cloud reacts with strong emotions. **She IS his mother. Her name is Sonia…Sonia Strife**. The spirit walks up to him and wraps her arms around her son, _except it wasn't really a hug._

"You've grown so big, Cloud" Sonia said

Cloud tries to hug back, but his hands went through the spirit's body.

"That's what you said last time…" Cloud sniffed

"Well, I really mean it now. You've turned into a **man just like your father**…"

"**My…father**?"

Sonia turns to the other spirit and gestured it to move up. Cloud studies the spirit as it began getting closer. The spirit's face was unfamiliar, but the looks were similar to Cloud. **It was a man with spiky blonde hair. Blue eyes also and he was tall.**

"**Nice to meet you, son**" the man nods, "**I'm Sky Strife, and yes, I'm your father**…"

"…!"

"I know…it's kind of confusing now that you see me, but…"

"I'm not confused…just, surprised" Cloud said

"Mmm…but really, you do have the mother's face" the spirit chuckles

"Oh, Sky…never expected to hear YOU say that." Sonia laughs

It's been so long to hear his mother's laugh. Cloud's felt empty again now that he finally sees his parents. He never saw his father before…He looks really cool. His name was Sky, it was pretty clear that Cloud's name came from him. Being called "son "was really warming…

"You okay, Cloud?" Sonia asked

"Yeah…um…so…uh…**dad**" Cloud finally admitted

"Yes, Cloud?" Sky tilted his head up

"Um…how exactly…did you…?"

"**I…uh…died with a werewolf biting me on my neck. You were just a baby back then**…" Sky answered

"**Oh…you're not as tough as I thought you would be**…" Cloud laughs

"Ha! You got that right!" Sky laughs also

**The father and son laughing were memorable.**

"Okay, you two. It's time we let our son explain about that beautiful girl over there" Sonia interrupted

"Oh, Tifa? You seen her before, mom" Cloud said

"Tifa…Tifa…where did I…oh yes! **The little girl from next door**…"

"Yeah…her."

"Well, you sure picked a good woman, son!" Sky chuckles

"Don't be rude!" Sonia slaps her husband's arm, "Really, Cloud. **I'm really proud of you. I may have once said that you need an older girlfriend, but you made a good choice**."

"Thanks, mom…" Cloud nods

"Is she that special to you?" Sky asked

"Of course, dad...**She… is the one who cares about me the most when I lost you both**."

"I see…that's a real lover right there…" Sky nods

"**You are very lucky to have her, Cloud. If she loves you and you love her, then you need to become the man of her needs also**." Sonia smiles

"I…had a little difficulty developing that…but I manage to pull through." Cloud shrugs

"That's good! Just make sure you don't do anything stupid…" Sky sniggers

"But enough with me…I…I want to know about you guys. I…"

"**I'm sorry, Cloud…but we don't have enough time to be discussing our own lives**." Sonia said

"Why?" Cloud was disappointed

"**That Aerith girl told us that we can stay out of the Lifestream for only a short time**…" Sky said

"But…there's so much I…"

"I know son…but there's always a next time." Sky puts his hand on Cloud's shoulder

"…"

"It's okay, Cloud…we always be with you" Sonia said

"…all right" Cloud nods sadly

Cloud's parents also nods.

"I guess we only have enough time to talk for a few more minutes…" Sky said

"**Then…I should let Tifa come and talk to you**…" Cloud said

"That's a good idea…" Sonia agreed

"Okay…" Sky agrees also

**So, Cloud's parents are very good people. Cloud's father is really a kind and loving dad. Cloud's mom is still the same, the very caring mother in Cloud's life. They both are people that Cloud will never forget. However, when Cloud meets Tifa's parents…what will happen?**

**Next chapter will have Tifa and her parent's conversation.**

**

* * *

A/N: Remember to review this chapter!**


	32. Meeting the Parents Part 2

**I like to thank all of my reviewers for the 100 reviews!**

**Thank you **_**LadyTeefStrife, PeAceLovEr 12, FREALTA**_**, **_**TiffanyLockheart, NinjaWriter11, Toriga-Okami, fragmentsofmemories16 and Miss Layla.**_

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING MY STORY, "Pieces of Life"**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

**Tifa: **Today, my boyfriend told my hamster he loved her. Repeatedly, in 'cute' baby voices... He has yet to say the same thing to me…

**Fantasydreamer94: **Wow…he's really slow, huh?

**Enjoy the continuation and please review!**

* * *

_**Tifa's Side**_

Tifa approaches her dead family…She couldn't believe that she is seeing them again. Meeting dead parents is really akward, but they 're family, so there's nothing wrong. There's so much she has to explain to them.

**How she survive by herself, what she do after she left Nibelheim, what's her job, all the dangerous things she did, her adventure, her friends, saving the planet, having adopted children…**

… **_and falling in love with Cloud Strife._**

Tifa watches as the two spirits collaborate from her memories of her past. **The first one she quickly recognizes is her father, John Lockhart**.

"Daddy!' Tifa called happily and runs up to him

She tries to hug him, but the only thing happened was that she was hugging the floor instead. She went through her father's spirit and tripped.

"Tifa!" John yelled, "Are you okay?"

As the spirit crouches in front of her daughter, Tifa groaned and stayed sitting down.

"I'm…okay" Tifa assured while rubbing her forehead, "I was so excited to see you that I forgot that you were a spirit…"

"Heh…a bit clumsy, are we?" John smiles and touches his daughter's head

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Tifa said with tears forming

"So am I, Tifa. I miss you, too"

Tifa then looks over to the other spirit that is standing behind her father. She has goose bumps…_Is that spirit her_…?

"Daddy, is that…?" Tifa pointed

John looks back and nods.

"Yes, Tifa. **This is your mother**" John gestured the other spirit to come over

The spirit walks over and crouches also. **The appearance was beautiful. Dark and long hair, brownish-red eyes, and she have an extremely pretty face. Tifa has forgotten those characteristics of her mother when she was eight years old. That face from the past…was the face she had lost from her childhood.**

"M-m-mom?" Tifa's eyes widened

"**Tifa…my, how you grown**…" the voice was elegant and warm

Tifa's tears broke out of her eyes and her heart just skipped many beats.

"I…I…"

**_Tifa reached out for her mother, just like how she did when she was little. The spirit also held out her arms and wrapped it around Tifa's head. Although it wasn't physical, Tifa felt the love being emitted from the spirit's body._**

"It's me, Tifa…**I'm Cecilia Lockhart**…**I am your mother**." The spirit smiles

**Tifa cries her heart out. Her desperation to feel her mother's touch was so frustrating**. _This gift from Aerith is one of her greatest things she had ever given._

"Aww…don't cry, sweetie. We're here with you now, you should be happy." Cecilia said

"I'm…I'm…I'm not sad…" Tifa cries

"Well, then let's see your smile then." John said

Tifa wipes her tears and shows a small smile.

"What was that? What happened to my little girl that smiles a lot? Come on, sweetie, show something bigger…" John teased

Tifa turns red and widened her smile to show little of her white teeth.

"That's more like it…" Cecilia said

"Mom…I really missed you" Tifa sniffed

"I missed you too…I wished I didn't leave so early, but…"

"No, it's okay, mom…" Tifa said, "I still love you…no matter where you are"

**Tifa's parents smile at their grown up daughter…even thought they didn't complete their parenting job, Tifa manage to be the same woman that they believed she would become.**

"Come on, honey, stand up" Cecilia stood and motioned Tifa

Tifa got herself up and back on her two legs with her father. **Cecilia looks behind her and sees Cloud talking to the other spirits.**

"**Is that…him**?" Cecilia positions herself next to Tifa

"**Yes, mom… His name's Cloud**"

"**My, oh my…he's really cute**." Cecilia smirks

Tifa blushes after hearing her own mother saying that. **However, John has a little suspicion about knowing Tifa is in a relationship with the same young boy back at Nibelheim.**

"Tifa…" John called in a heavy tone

Tifa got uncomfortable. She knew her dad was having trouble understanding the fact that she is in love with the boy next door. She walks over to her father's side…

"**Tell me, my daughter, about that boy**…" John said while keeping his eyes on Cloud

"**Cloud? Well, he's a really great guy…he's not like the one you thought he was**."

"Is he now?"

"**Yes. He saved the Planet by defeating…**"

Tifa had a hard time mentioning her father's killer…

"…**defeating Sephiroth**." Tifa finished her sentence

"Is that so?" John was surprised, "Is that why you love him?"

"**Actually**…**I have been in love with him since he left Nibelheim. Not only that, he was in love me too**."

"…"

"**I know, dad. You blamed him for bringing me up to the mountains that day…but it wasn't him or his fault. He tried to save me, but he couldn't. The only thing that matters to me is him being there with me**…"

"It…wasn't his fault, eh?"

"**Of course not, daddy…Cloud is just shy, but he's very caring, protecting and lovable. I love him because who he is. He tries very hard to fix our problems. He cares for me when no one is around…and he also tries hard to keep our promise**."

"…heh."

"What?"

"**You really are like your mother**…"

"…?"

"**I get it now, Tifa. It seems you have much more insight of him than I do. I was wrong about him…forgive me**."

"…It's okay daddy."

"Now I really know my little girl is really mature…" Cecilia giggles, "You see, Tifa, **your father was the same to me**."

"Like Cloud?"

"**Yes…he wants to keep his promise to me before I left. His promise was to make sure you will be safe and have you own life. The reason why he probably blamed Cloud for what happened on that day and told him to stay away from you…was because he thought you weren't safe around him. That's why he went through such measures to keep his promise. Today, he admits that he was wrong. There are things that can be resolved**." Cecilia explained

"That's right…" John nods

"Then…**you didn't really WANT to blame Cloud for it**?" Tifa asked

"**In my heart, no… I thought the boy really did have you into the coma…but I saw innocence in those blue eyes of his. But I thought it was for the best for you to keep your distance from him, and now I see, I am wrong**."

Tifa was relieved to know that her father does not hate Cloud. It would be a problem is he still has hatred for Cloud...

"Anyways, Tifa…we'll have to go soon." Cecilia said

"What?! Why?!" Tifa asked sadly

"**A young lady with a red ribbon told us that we can only be out of the Lifestream for a short time only. I'm sorry Tifa, I wish we could stay longer, but it's the rule**" John said

"But! There's so much more I want to tell you! There's so much I want to know about you!" Tifa said with teary eyes

"I know, sweetheart. I wish there was another way, but at least we got to meet you. As long you think about us, then we'll never be apart...okay?" Cecilia said

"...okay" Tifa understood with a sniff

"Tifa?"

"Yes mom?"

"**Is it okay if we talk to Cloud? I would like to meet him**…" Cecilia asked

"**I do too**…" John included

"Yeah, it's okay." Tifa answered and looks over at Cloud

**_She sees him walking away from the other spirits…_**

"I'll go and call him over…" Tifa said

Her parents nodded and watched their daughter walking away to meet her lover.

**Tifa's parents are good folks! John Lockhart is actually a man who is desperate over his promise to his wife. He didn't intentionally want to blame Cloud for having Tifa in a coma nor did he want the boy to stay away from her…all because of promise, John did had to do what he thought was right, but actually wrong. Tifa's mother, Cecilia Lockhart, is a very kind lady. She accepted Cloud instantly just by looking at him. It was a shame to know that they died. However, there is yet the time when Tifa meets Cloud's parents and Cloud meets hers.**

**Next chapter will have Cloud meeting Tifa's parents. Be prepared!**

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	33. Meeting the Parents Part 3

**Cloud: **Today, my friend got a hard-on looking at my girlfriend. He asked me how my NutriSystem diet was going. He was looking at my girlfriend's boobs when he asked me.

**Fantasydreamer94: **Well…she IS pretty hot.

**Enjoy and review the continuation!**

* * *

Cloud notices Tifa walking away from her parent's spirits and was coming towards him. They met at the center of the room…

"So…you're finish talking to your parents?" Cloud asked

"Yeah…it was nice to meet them again." Tifa replied

"…"

"What's the matter? Didn't go so well with your parents?"

"No! I'm also happy to see them, it just…"

"Just what, Cloud?"

"They…uh…want to meet you." Cloud rubs the back of his neck

"Really? My parents want to meet you, too!"

"I figured that out already…"

"Then what's the problem?"

'It's your dad…"

Tifa looks at her father and back to Cloud…

"Don't worry, Cloud…he's not angry"

"What?"

"Go talk to them…there's no need to worry." Tifa smiles

"…"

"What about your parents? They sure look happy…" Tifa observes Cloud's parents

"Happy to see you, that is…" Cloud smirks

"Then I can't wait to talk to them. Hopefully, my mom and dad will be happy to talk to you too. Mom really likes you…"

"Wh…you're kidding" Cloud quickly looks at her parent's sprits

"It's no joke, Cloud" Tifa giggles

"**Sigh…meeting our parents is sure complicated**."

"**Yeah…but it's something that we don't get to do all the time**."

"I guess…"

"Well…are you ready?" Tifa asked

Cloud nods for his reply. Tifa shares a quick kiss with him before heading to the opposite side. Cloud exhaled as he stares at Tifa's parents. He walks forward and he was prepared for the unknown.

* * *

_**Cloud's Side**_

The spirits waited for their daughter's lover to approach. Cloud stood at least 5 feet away from them and stood silent. Cecilia was the first one to talk…

"Hello…your name is Cloud, yes?"

"Um… yes. I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife. And you must be Tifa's mother…"

"I am. **It's really nice to see a young man like you being with my daughter…a very handsome one, too**" Cecilia smiles

Cloud turns red. **Tifa's mom sure is nice…**_but what about…?_

"**Hello, Cloud**…" John Lockhart moves up front

"**N-Nice to see you, Mr. Lockhart**…" Cloud greeted back

"**Hmm…you still have your respect even though what has happened in the past**…"

"**The past is gone, Mr. Lockhart…I put it behind me. I don't need to look back to keep moving**"

"…"

"**My, such words coming out of him…Our daughter sure have a very honest and intelligent love**." Cecilia chuckles

Cloud turns red again…

"**I believe so, Cecilia. I must apologize, Cloud**" John said

"Huh?"

"**For my behavior I showed from all those years ago. I understand that you don't care about what is done, but I wanted to meet you, so that your burden from those memories will be lifted. I'm sorry**…"

Cloud was astonished with what Tifa's dad has said. Sure, he was rough on Cloud when he was a kid. To hear his apology today made Cloud felt discomfited. Cloud doesn't have any hatred towards him in the first place, so he doesn't feel any passion from himself.

"**I never blamed you, Mr. Lockhart**."

"…!"

"**I took the shame, because it was my fault too. I couldn't save you daughter from falling off the mountains. After knowing that she ended up in a coma, I couldn't bear to even face her. So, I deserved your anger that day, but I never hated you**." Cloud explained

"I see…but it was wrong to say that you may get close to my daughter again." John said

"I know…**Still, I loved her no matter how far apart I am from her. Actually, when we went to save the planet together, the feeling just…grew**."

"Hmm…so you were her secret admirer all along…" John said

"**She was the same to me. I fell for her and she fell for me…it was like, magic.**" Cloud smiles

"…Thank you, Cloud…" John said

"?"

"**I heard from her that you have been taking good care of her all these years**…"

"**I tried…I still have some difficulties enduring my own conflicts**" Cloud holds his left arm where the Geostigma once was

"**A man always tries his best when it comes to family**…" John said

"…!"

"**As long you're there with her, anything can be solved. Those are Tifa's words**…" Cecilia looks on the other side

Cloud turns his gaze onto his true love, who was talking to his parents. There was nothing more beautiful than her. Not by her looks, but who she is; that's what Cloud loved about Tifa.

"By the way, Cloud…a girl named Aerith told me that us being here is an anniversary gift for you and Tifa." Cecilia said

"Aerith?"

"Yes, so tell me, today is your anniversary, am I correct?"

"Yes, Ms. Lockhart"

"I see…how many years?"

"1, actually"

"Oh…have any children yet?" Cecilia smirks

"Uh…" Cloud blushes

"Come on, Cloud" John taps his foot repeatedly

"We have adopted kids back at our place…"

"How many is that?" John asked

"2. Their names are Marlene and Denzel. No wait! Make that 1! Marlene belongs to someone else; she's just living with us."

"Hm…okay then…" Cecilia scrunched

"Get your own kids already; I want to see my grandchildren soon!" John joked

Cloud laughs nervously…

"Anyways, Cloud…" Cecilia continued

"Yes, Ms. Lockhart?"

**Cecilia walks up to Cloud and hugs him.**

"**Take really good care of her**…" she told him

**Cloud then realized that their times is up and they need to leave**. He stood still for a moment and said, "I will…" Then she lets go of him…

John moves in front of Cloud and puts his hand on Cloud's shoulder…

"**Remember, her life is your life now…our blessings will always be with you**." John reminded

Cloud nods with confidence. He now knows Tifa's parent accepted him into the family and he has no worries about loving Tifa.

It's time…

**_John stands right next to Cecilia and they both glance at Cloud. They waved as their bodies turns green and disappearing. Cloud waves back and watches as the glow from the spirits fade. They disappeared and went back to the life stream. Cloud was glad to meet Tifa's parents. They turned out to be kind people from Nibelheim. Cloud turns around and heads back to Tifa._**

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	34. Meeting the Parents Final Part

**Fantasydreamer94: **Sorry readers and fans! My computer was broken and I had to fix it. So, the everyday stories and the continuation schedule were delayed. I'm sorry! I hope you will still enjoy the next chapters!

**Cloud: **Don't listen to him; he's just making excuses, because he had writer's block.

**Fantasydreamer94: **What?! No! My computer really DID broke and I needed a technician to fix it! You're just mad since I didn't make a continuing chapter for Tifa…

**Cloud**: OR he's just lazy…

**Fantasydreamer94**: B****-a** motherf*****!!!!! (Kills Cloud with Buster Sword)

**Cloud**: I was just joking, god! Damn! You're such a whiny, b****!

**Seriously, my computer did broke and I had to get it fixed. So! Enjoy and review! POST REQUESTS!!!!**

* * *

_**Tifa's Side**_

**Tifa was rather excited to meet Cloud's family**. She never seen his father before and she hardly sees Cloud's mom when she was a child. Today is a great day to know them, even though it's only for a short time. Tifa stops in front of Cloud's parents and they turned around to face her.

She sees a man with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. That must be Cloud's dad...Of course, she recognizes Cloud's mother, even though she hardly see her around back at her village. The woman had blond and long hair and she was very pretty. Her blue eyes were brighter than Cloud's dad.

"_Wow…" _Tifa thought, _"They look just like Cloud"_

"Nice to meet you, Tifa" Sky held out his hand

"Oh, nice to meet you too, Mr. Strife" Tifa took the hand and shook it

"Hmm…Cloud must be really lucky to have you" Sky chuckles

Tifa flushed…

"Now honey, **we must not joke around or Cloud will get angry**." Sonia warned, "Hello, Tifa"

"Hi, Ms. Strife" Tifa greeted with a smile

"**You sure have grown up, now**" Sonia smiles also, "**You do look beautiful** …"

"Thank you…" Tifa puts a strand of hair behind her ear

"How are you these days?" Sonia asked

"I'm doing very well, Ms. Strife"

"**Yes, I see…how about our son, Cloud? Has he been…happy?**" Sonia asked

Tifa knew what that meant. **Ms. Strife never seen Cloud with any of his friends before. To know that he has a girlfriend is a bit hard to know if he has a life with more enjoyment**. Is Cloud happy these days?

"Cloud enjoys being with me…" Tifa answered

"Good…that's very like him." Sonia watches her son

"Is that something Cloud deals with when he was a child?" Tifa questioned

"**That's correct…Cloud never had anyone as a friend when he was just a little boy. Ever since he started adventuring around Nibelheim, he never once has someone to play with. He stayed in the house looking outside the window and watches other children play. Every time he tries to join, all they do is say no. I can't imagine Cloud's childhood to be so**…" Sonia grimaced

Sky wraps his wife with his arms and continues for her…

"**What she's saying is…Cloud never had a friend before. Meeting you today is a great pleasure…we know that Cloud is not alone**." Sky said

Tifa's heart began to beat in a certain rhythm. **Cloud's childhood is such a sad story**. Why did she ignore him all those years ago? Cloud just wanted to play with someone else…no wonder he tends to be away from others. But up to today, Cloud has many comrades and even a loved one. Since he was known as the Hero of Midgar, everybody respected him. It was only a shame that Cloud's parents couldn't witness it.

"Cloud is happy, I'm certain of it." Tifa assured

Sky and Sonia listens more carefully to Tifa…

"**I understand why you worry about him being around with others, but you don't need to anymore. He has me and other people as his friend. Cloud stopped running away a long time ago and he stays with us from now on. He's happy, Ms. Strife. I know**…" Tifa smiles

Ms. Strife nods and smiles back. It seems a lifetime burden has been lifted…

"Thank you, Tifa. I couldn't imagine a better woman to look over Cloud"

"…?"

"**Cloud is still fragile. He's very kind and gentle. After he went to become SOLDIER, I guess he changed. I began to worry about him and wonder is he will survive in this world without anyone's help**."

"**Actually, we needed Cloud**." Tifa said, "**We needed Cloud to help save the Planet and defeat the one almost destroyed it. I needed him…because he's the only one who's really close to me**…"

"Cloud really went through a lot of pressure, huh?" Sky asked

"Yes…but he managed to pull through. **He and I always stick together and solve any problems**." Tifa said

"Hmm…**I guess that's why you love him**?" Sky asked with a smirk

"…**I guess so**…" Tifa blushes

"Well, please do. **He needs someone to love since he lost us already**…" Sonia told Tifa

"I know…" Tifa nods

Sky heads snaps upwards and he announced to the both of them.

**"The Lifestream is calling…"**

"Oh, already?" Sonia sighed

"Wait! You're leaving that soon, too? We hardly talked…" Tifa said

"I'm sorry, Tifa. We suppose to be dead…talking to you now is actually against the Planet's law." Sky said

"Please take our blessings and remember what we told you" Sonia plead

"Okay…" Tifa acknowledges

"**It was nice to meet you, Tifa. Take care of Cloud, will you?**" Sky asked

Tifa smiles, "I will…"

Sky and Sonia Strife took 5 steps backwards and looks up to see the Lifestream hovering above them. Their bodies glowed and were breaking into pieces of light. They traveled up to the air and disappeared. Tifa sees her parent's spirits doing the same thing. The four spirits were gone and went back into the Lifestream.

**Tifa wasn't actually satisfied since she spoke to Cloud's wonderful and caring parents for a short time. However, she learned a lot from them. Now she has a job to do even though she already knows what it is a long time ago…she has to look over Cloud. Tifa walks back and heads to Cloud.**

* * *

Cloud and Tifa met back at the center of the room.

"So? How did go?" Tifa asked

Cloud shrugs, "It was great…Your dad is actually a good guy"

"I told you!" Tifa giggles

"What about my dad? You know what he looks like now?"

"Yes, he really does look like you!"

"Hmm…now I know the saying "you look like your father" means now" Cloud laughs

"How about my mom? What do you think about her?" Tifa inquired

"She…is very kind. I like your mom…she's cool."

"I know..." Tifa smiles and hugs Cloud

Cloud looks up to the sky.

"_Thanks, Aerith_" Cloud thought

"_You're welcome. Now go on and enjoy the rest of your anniversary." Aerith recalled_

Cloud nods and looks back at Tifa.

"Hey…we should go now…" he said

**_Tifa nods her head and takes Cloud's hand. They turned and headed for the door. They replayed the conversations they had with their parents in their memories and think about what they will do from now on. They will love each other and keep on supporting each other. A walk out of the church is the walk to the new life._**

"OH NO!" Tifa yelled

"What is it, Tifa?" Cloud worried, "Did you forget something?"

"I forgot to say something to them!" Tifa looks back

"Say what?"

**_"I'm pregnant…"_**

* * *

**A/N: Please review even if you hated it! POST REQUESTS TOO!**


	35. A Little Too Much to Drink? 2

**Cloud: **Today, I went shopping with Marlene. We had to walk through the seafood section of the store to get to another part. Marlene then yells at the top of her voice "Stop following me, you freak!" I had security escort me out of the store, and got many dirty looks. Marlene thought it was hilarious.

**Fantasydreamer94: **XD

**Enjoy and review! Guess at least 7 reviews per chapter makes me happy…**

**ALSO! After this chapter, two more "Final Musical Fantasy" chaps will be posted! One song is requested by** **_Toriga-Okami._ I need one more song in order to continue! Please post a sing request and I'll find the Cloti in it! Whether it's rap, rock, country, etc...I'll find a way to make it end up Cloti somehow.**

**So, have fun reading! You perverts...**

* * *

It's Tifa's birthday…

Everybody came over and celebrated the female bartender's new age, 23. Tifa blew the candles off her birthday cake that Denzel and Marlene made for her. Her wish she wished for before blowing out the candles was only for her to know. Nah, I'm just playing, Tifa's wish was simple and special…

She wishes for Cloud…

Yeah, it's pretty dumb, but a girl like that has some hope, right? I mean it's just a wish, it's not like it's going to come true. o_O

After cutting the cake and stuff, everybody gathered and toasted their beers, even Cloud. Cloud seems to be less tense and more interactive. Maybe since its Tifa's birthday, Cloud has to be happy…or at least, make sure Tifa stays happy. For the whole night, Cloud's been giving her smiles and a cute face, which made Tifa love this particular day. However, Cloud was too relaxed and he was in too much in a good mood. He started drinking a lot with Barret and Cid because of some drinking contest…

To Tifa's surprise, Cloud won. Maybe Cloud has high tolerance? Still, Cloud looks woozy and red…

After everybody went home and Barret taking the kids out, Cloud was asleep on the couch. Yep! He's knocked out.

"Sigh…You seem to have too much fun, Cloud…" Tifa thought as she stood over him

She yawned and decided it's time to go to sleep. Right when she walked past the bar counter, someone grabbed her hand and pulls her. Tifa turns around and sees Cloud, awake and he still looks drunk.

"Hey Tifa…" Cloud slurred

"C-Cloud?" Tifa blushed, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah…I'm doing great…" Cloud gives an evil smile at her with half closed eyes

Tifa was getting warm inside. Cloud never acts like this…then again, he is drunk. His eyes were glowing with blue and they are pulling her towards him. Is Tifa's wish coming true?

"Tifa…come here…" Cloud grabs her hand and forcefully brings her forward

Tifa gasped and landed into his chest. His arms were around her shaking body and his hands were rubbing her all over. She felt weak, because this is something she kind of wanted to happen. She closes her eyes and hugs Cloud closely also.

As she was clinging on to his warm back, Cloud was still "examining" her body. Well, yeah, Tifa enjoys their proximity. For a long time Tifa always this particular man to hold her, out of protection and love. The air coming out of his lips were traveling below her ears. His breaths were spicy and heavy.

As she pulls back with Cloud's nonverbal permission, she studies his face and sees his facial expression was different. Lust was imprinted in his face and eyes, how can she look away from that never-before-seen and only-once-in-a-lifetime face. Cloud lean his face into her neck. "I want you so much Tifa"

Tifa was lost her breathe when Cloud began nuzzling down her neck. She responded, without thinking, gives a satisfied smile and then felt his breath back on her smooth tone skin. He lets out a small growl as the air is coming out through his tongue. This wolf is "hungry"  
She arched her neck back and allows him to exhale onto more of her skin. All Cloud did was release air and yet the temptation within the two was having him switching gears.

He grinded his teeth against the smoothness and wanted with passion to get her where he _wanted. _O-O

Tifa felt faint, all she knew was that her skin was shaking with heat and she was repeating his name in her head with every sound he makes. Her hand pulls out and went up into his hair as she almost pulled him further into her neck. Tifa didn't understand why this is happening, but to a woman's perspective, it felt really pleasant.

Cloud stopped playing with her throat, and brought his cheeks up to connect with hers; whispering in her ear, he said things that fell deaf to hear due to his touch. He exhaled with a warm breath and slowly in her ear, allowing each of his words to appear as he growls dangerously next to her. Cloud then caught a sniff of something wonderful. His powerful Mako nose caught the overpowering smell and Cloud knew he found a treasure of magnificent rewards. The smell was barely recognizable to those who think love is nothing but sex, but the smell that this female was giving off was saying some parts of her body were ready for action.

Cloud was growling with shakiness in his voice. She moaned gently in his ear as his grasp was tightening around her hips. The scent she's giving off was making him stronger and weaker at the same time.

"I…I haven't given you your present yet…" Cloud hissed through his teeth as his eyes were blinded by her hair

"Cloud?" Tifa whispers with surprise

"Yeah…happy…birthday…" Cloud grins with only one side of his lips

If this is a dream, Tifa doesn't want to wake up. This is a dream that will burn deep into her memory and persona. Then again, this is probably not a dream at all. Tifa's face was directly in front of his as the tip of her nose was connected with his tip. Then they felt like puppets, they were controlled by some unknown force. Their lips drew together and the tastes from each other were delicious for their interest. Tifa moaned when his force of love was overpowering her. From passionate to crazy, was perhaps…entertaining and worthwhile…

Cloud's playfulness with Tifa's neck came back again. He drags his lips back down to her neck. His biting with no teeth had Tifa cried against his action. Their lips connected back over and violently greeted each other. The tongues of the two love makers were tied up, Tifa moaned out his name loudly. Feeling she fall out his hands, he pulled her deeper into the kiss until Tifa finally realized what they were doing.

Tifa pushes him off and collects her breath. She looks at him and sees him obviously wanting more. His eyes were fully open and the red cheeks disappeared. The blonde and spiky hair was jumbled up since Tifa was grabbing and pulling it all this time. Damn it, he's so hot…

"Cloud, I think you had too much to drink tonight" Tifa huskily breathes in and breathes out

"No…I think YOU need to drink more…" Cloud growls with a smirk

"Cloud, I…"

"Come on, Tifa…I still haven't given you my gift yet…"

"But…"

"Oh, you'll like it a lot, Tifa…you won't regret it." Cloud leans his head at Tifa

Tifa's mind then went blank and her face went ablaze with red.

Cloud broke through her barrier. He pushed her against the wall with his chest crushing her chest. She moaned loudly, sending her hand down his neck and into his turtleneck. Cloud took this as a sign to switch gears again. He unzips Tifa's black vest and searches for THAT body part; she cringed and cried out at his actions.

"Enjoying your gift yet? I got more in stock…" Cloud chuckles as he massages inside her

"Cloud" she arched her neck against the wall, causing the wolf to grow hungrier. His thirst of seduction was overwhelming and he never excited ever since he was a boy. And yet everything seems to come from THIS one woman, the woman whose birthday is today, Tifa Lockhart.

With his hand still under her vest, he grasp went hard.

"Are you ready for the next present, Tifa?" he licked the shell of her ear which drove her insane.

"Cloud…yes" she moaned, sliding down the wall.

Cloud went into a mode of…well…whatever is needed.

Picking her by the waist, he carried her in bridal style before running ran up the stairs to her room. Before the door closes, the two fated lovers can be seen landing on Tifa's bed.

**I'll let your perverted mind going gaga from here…XD**

* * *

**A/N: Review please! Next up, two more "Final Musical Fantasy" I need one more song in order to continue! Please post a sing request and I'll find the Cloti in it! **


	36. Kawaii

**Fantasydreamer94: **Hey reader! I'm back! Now, let's continue on with the story, shall we?

* * *

Cloud was in the kitchen, trying to find some onions. It seems tonight, Cloud is cooking for his family. Tifa worked hard today so it's better to let her relax and enjoy "Cloud's cooking"! Cloud found the stack of onions and grabbed two of them. He placed them on the counter and got himself a knife. He slices the onion halfway…

"Aww…damn it!" Cloud hissed

His eyes burned and his vision blurred with water. He used his arm to wipe it away…but for some reason; Cloud lost his balance and fell onto the floor. Dropping the knife, he used both hands to rub away the after effects of cutting an onion. Then, the bartender comes in…

"Cloud?" Tifa called, "I heard some noises…is everything all right?"

She then sees him sitting down, sniffing and rubbing his eyes. A burst of laughter was forming inside her…

"C-Cloud?" Tifa tried to not laugh, "A-Are you…crying?"

"Huh?" Cloud removes his hands away

Cloud's eyes then shined with bright stars around. His blue eyes were illuminating with clear colors. The tears down his cheeks made his handsome face look very young. Tifa blushed at the sight of him immaculate his SOOOOO cute face.

She turns her head away and held both of her cheeks with both hands.

"Oh…Cloud." Tifa squealed, "Um…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cloud said with a normal voice, "The onions are sure powerful…"

Tifa slowly glimpse at Cloud as he is getting up. His face still has that adorable look…Tifa giggles softly as she studies his sad, but cute, eyes as she grips firmly on her cheeks.

"What?" Cloud asked as he began wiping his eyes again

"N-Nothing!" Tifa smiles and drops her hands

"Well…I probably need my goggles on to even cut this sucker in half." Cloud joked

"I guess you do…" Tifa laughs, "But before you put it on…"

Tifa walks up to Cloud and puts her thumb on his face. She wipes off his last tear and Cloud's face went back to normal. Too bad for Tifa…she wanted to see his "other face" close up.

"Thanks, Teef…" Cloud kisses her fingers

Tifa closed her eyes and smiles brightly. "You're welcome, Cloud!"

"Sooo…how do you cut an onion again?" Cloud rubs the back of his neck

"Oh it's easy…" Tifa said

As Tifa turned around and faced the onion, her felt her eyes sting and tears were forming. She starts rubbing her eyes…

"Ah…" Tifa winced

"Great…it got to you now?" Cloud laughed

Tifa then turns around to face Cloud and drops her hands.

"Yeah…That's funny, I never cried because of an onion…" Tifa sniffed

Tifa then stared at Cloud, whose eyes were wide.

"What, Cloud?"

Cloud was containing his laughter and grabbed his face, hiding the intense blush in his cheeks. He kept on staring as his girlfriend, whose been exposed to cuteness...

* * *

**A/N: Well! That's it for today! There will be more coming up soon! Post requests if you want!**


	37. Something In Common

**Tifa: **Today, the love of my life sent me a text message saying "touch my pork". Somehow I don't think my feelings are mutual.

**Fantasydreamer94: **WHAT?! XD *laughing so loudly the chair broke* XD

**Please review and enjoy the new chapter!**

**Note: This is a crossover between Final Fantasy VII and Devil May Cry. I played Devil May Cry 3 and 4…Vergil is the DEMON! Get it? Instead of beast, I said demon. Aw forget it, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Cloud Strife is a demon slayer**. _A very not so well known half-human and half-demon in the entire city. The city was basically deserted since the place was overrun by vicious demons. That's when Cloud's job comes in. He's required to eliminate any and every demon in the whole city. It's been like this for 3 years of his life. The most interesting thing Cloud experienced in those 3 years was meeting another half-human and half-demon slayer like him. Dante…

Dante actually helped Cloud for a few days because he was "bored". The two demon slayers killed almost ½ of the total demon population in the city. Dante then had to leave because a girl named "Lady" hired him for a job. Cloud was alone again, but he still kept on slaying demons, just like his new friend.

Cloud hopes that something interesting will happen again…

* * *

**Something in Common**

Cloud sliced the head of the demon Mephisto and watched it disappears.

"**That's demon number #340321**" Cloud said with a sigh, "30 demons for today…"

Cloud sheathed his Buster Sword behind his back and went to walk back to his home. As walking down the path, he hears demons screaming. The screams are loud, so it should be close to Cloud's position.

"Might as well kill some more…" Cloud grinned and runs towards the cause.

He ended up looking through an alley. He sees numerous scarecrows all sliced up and dissipating. A silhouette was standing. Cloud couldn't see the face, but he sees blades coming out of the silhouette's hands. The silhouette then charged at him with the blades. Cloud won't be able to draw his sword in time, so he dodges every stroke and tries to bring the shadow out of the alley.

Cloud manages grab the silhouette's arms and throws the silhouette's out of the alley, revealing the identity.

**It was a human…with long dark brown hair. A female…**

The female rolled across the ground and landed back on her feet and stared at Cloud.

Cloud was surprised. He sees a girl, at least a year younger than him, with gloves that has blades attached and she was able to defeat all those scarecrows…

"You're…a girl?" Cloud questionably stated

"And you're a demon!" the girl screamed and lunged at him again

"Hang on, wait!" Cloud yelled as he dodges her strikes again, "I'm still human!"

"Don't lie!" the girl drew a blade out of her shoes and starts kicking Cloud, "I know how you demons think, you can't fool me!"

"I said wait!"

Cloud instantly jumps 5 feet back and caught the moment.

"My name is Cloud Strife…and I'm a demon slayer"

The girl stops attacking. She studies the blonde with widened eyes and goes back into standing position.

"So…you're THE Cloud Strife" the girl said as if she doesn't care, "I see…"

"You see?!" Cloud was mad, "You were trying to kill me, and the most useful apology you can think of is, I see?!"

"Well, I never seen your face before." The girl crossed her arms, "Only heard rumors about you…"

"Oh… I see…" Cloud realized his own words and mentally slapped himself

"**Besides, why would you be so sensitive about a human like me attacking you?**" the girl looks away, "**I mean…you could've killed me if you wanted to right?**"

"…"

"Hmph…I guess the demon slayer is not so tough after all."

"Hey! I don't need to listen to your insults." Cloud snapped, "Now, why are you here?"

"**I'm here to hire you for a job**…" the girl uncrossed her arms

"A job?" Cloud was confused, "**I'm already on a job…my job is to eliminate every demon in this city**."

"**And that job…will never be completed**."

"What do you mean?"

"**As you already know, humans have evacuated from this city due to the number of demons. Well, that's doesn't mean we "ran" away. Our goal was to find out the cause to why the demon population was increasing. And it seems we found out the answer**…" the girl explained

"The answer…?"

"**Under this city, there is a scientist named Hojo, who is apparently bringing many demons into this world as an experiment. Hojo has a lab, supposedly, underground and he's releasing the creatures out of it and up to the surface, which you will obviously kill**. **The ones you kill will be reborn and multiplied, and then released, of course**."

"Then that means…**the demon population isn't going down, but it's rather going up?**" Cloud figured

"Exactly…I guess Cloud Strife has some smarts after all." the girl chuckles

"…"

"Anyway, my reason for being here is to tell you this important information and ask of you to go underground and destroy the purpose to all of this madness." The girl said

"Hmm…seems the info is reliable…" Cloud said, "Fine…I'll go investigate and see this "Hojo" of yours" Cloud nods

As Cloud heads off down the path, the girl ran in front of him…

"I'm going also…"

"What?"

"I want to go with you on this mission…"

"No" Cloud declined

"It doesn't matter what say…I'm still going" The girl turns around and walks down the path

"I said no!" Cloud went up beside her, "**I cannot allow a human to go into a dangerous place nor be put into danger**."

"Why not?" the girl still kept on walking

"**If a human gets hurt or even die in this city, it will be my fault. My job is making sure that NO humans are to be within the city and I help them evacuate. That's why I cannot let you, a human, follow me for this mission**."

"I'm not following you, I'm just joining…" the girl said

"Well, I'm kicking you out of this mission then. I cannot allow you to get hurt or killed…"

"_**Then I suppose you're gonna have to protect me**_…" the girl smiles

Cloud stops dead in his tracks and watches the girl walking. Protecting someone beautiful as her? That's quite a challenge…**Cloud felt a creeping blush for the first time**._ **He's never been around humans for a long time.**_

Cloud then continues moving and called the girl from behind…

"Hey! What's your name?"

"Why would you need to know?" the girl turns her head around

"If you're really into this mission, then it's important for me to know your name."

"Sigh…"

"Well?"

"**Tifa Lockhart**…"

"Tifa Lockhart…" Cloud repeated, "That's a pretty name…"

"Please don't say that…"

"Huh?"

"**I hate hearing that same saying…especially from a demon like you**." Tifa clenched her fists

"Hey…I'm just trying to be nice."

"Don't be! **Demons like you are never nice**!" Tifa turns around and yells

"…"

"**It was demons that killed the ones I loved, my mom, my dad, my friends…everybody**!"

"…"

**"I was always alone. No one cared for me and I…I…I hate demons! I hate them!"**

"…"

"…That's why I'm doing this mission. To show how much I hate them…" Tifa looks at the ground

"**Then why don't you take it out on me**?" Cloud said

"What?" Tifa looks back up

"I'm a demon, so show me how much you hate them…or rather us."

"I…"

"Go on. I'm not gonna fight back…You can kill me if you want." Cloud shrugs

"No…" Tifa shook her head

"Why not?"

"…because the mission needs you to complete it!"

"Then why do you need to go?!" Cloud yelled

Tifa fell silent

"Look Tifa…**I know how much you hate demons, but that hatred is what going to get you killed. There's nothing to prove even if you kill many of these demons**."

"What do you know?! You don't know me!" Tifa said

"_**I don't, but you and I are the same**_." Cloud calmed his voice down

"…!"

"**My mother was killed by a demon. That demon was my father. Do you have any idea what that is like? My father was finally dead because a demon slayer named Sparda. I had no family or even friends. I had no friends in the beginning, because of who I am. I am a half-human and half-demon person…and that's what kept me from being a part of the society**."

Tifa heard every word Cloud said and was a little moved…

"**You think you're alone…if you were in my shoes, you would know what it's like to be alone with creatures that are just like me**." Cloud seriously said

"…"

"You still have a choice…You can go back to where you came from and starts a new life, or risk it."

Tifa starts at her shoes…

Cloud then walks past her and heads to his destination.

"WAIT!" Tifa's voice stopped him

Cloud turns around to see her running up to him.

"I'm definitely going…" she said

"Why?"

"Didn't you say that you won't let a human like me get hurt?" she shows a small smile

"Yeah, but I can't guarantee your life will still be around."

"**Don't worry, we'll fight together**." Tifa stated with boldness, "**As long we stick with each other, we'll fix this problem**!"

"Is that really you're only reason to why you're coming with me?" Cloud asked

"**I guess you were right, Cloud. There's nothing for me to prove to show how much I hate demons…but what I can do, is to help prevent it from spreading to others**!"

"So…killing these demons would mean protecting others?"

"Yeah…that's the least I can do for my people." Tifa confidently said

Cloud looks deeply into her red eyes and sees the confusion and sadness disappearing. He sighs…

"All right then…shall we get moving?" Cloud turns back and prolongs with walking

As Tifa walks beside him, she added,

"_**You know…I guess that there are some demons that are not that bad**_." Tifa fidgets her feet

"Really?" Cloud questioned, "Well, I don't know about humans…cause I never been around them for a while."

"_**Well, you got me! As long I'm around, you will find out what it's like and you won't be alone**_." Tifa smiles brightly

Cloud felt the creeping blush again…

The two partners, now friends, continues to move forward and face the demon problem together. Something interesting happend again...and Cloud was pretty much happy.

He said…

"Tifa, I…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Please review for this chapter! Add requests if you want to! Thank you to all of my readers!**


	38. Sex Life

**Cloud: **Dude…I mean, she wants to have sex with me, like, every night! Don't you realize how…EXHAUSTING…it is?!

**Squall: **Hey dude, you're lucky. My girl doesn't like having sex at all…As a matter of fact; I think sex is a waste of time. But it does make sure that she loves you…

**Zidane: **I agree…Sex keeps your relationship strong and healthy! Except…my sex is always scheduled to like…always next week, and next week, and next week…It sucks. That's why I go to the club! :D

**Tidus: **Too bad for you losers! My Yuna and I always have an agreement before we do it. And when we do it, it's like…shoving a blitz ball into a goal! And that's easy to do!

**Cloud**: My kind of sex makes me feel…like…go finding the Promise Land.

**Squall**: I never had sex with her yet…so that still makes me a virgin?

**Zidane: **When I want sex, my tail practically sticks up and chokes me! Sigh…I guess, I'm a virgin also.

**Tidus**: Don't feel down guys! I bet you can get them in bed when you "intimidate" them. Squall, you need sex, definitely man, you look like a guy who can't take a break! Zidane, you gotta use that tail and MAKE her have sex at the right moment. Don't "force" her…that's rape. Cloud, you're the bigger man, you gotta take charge…

**Cloud: **How can I resist her body? It's like…a very "interactive" blanket and pillow. I may not want sex…but my controller can't stop rumbling.

**Tidus: **Dude…Saying no is hard, but it's worth it if your joystick doesn't snap off.

**Cloud: **Man, you're sounding like my father, who I never heard of ever. If I say no straight in her face, she would probably…rape me, instead man.

**Squall: **Damn…she's THAT desperate? *chuckles*

**Zidane: **Doesn't that make her a…whore?

**Cloud**: Hey! That's my girlfriend you just insulted!

**Zidane**: Sorry man…I just…can't believe that your girl is rather…sexually active all the time.

**Cloud: **Maybe it's the deodorant I use…or AXE.

**Tidus**: Well Cloud…I hope you find a way to end that painless torture. *raise glass*

**Squall**: Yeah, maybe I'll find a way to get me INTO that painless torture. *raise glass*

**Zidane**: Me too! *raise glass*

**Cloud**: Yeah…*raise glass*

**Heroes of Final Fantasy**: *taps glasses to each other and drinks*

* * *

10: 12 pm

**Tifa**: *jumps on top of Cloud in bed* Cloud! Guess what?!

**Cloud**: Uh…what?

**Tifa**: Yuffie taught me a new position! It's so awesome! You're gonna love it! *slowly removes shirt*

**Cloud**: A…A…A…A new p…A new what?! Position?! How did you "learn" it?

**Tifa**: *pause* Um…That's a secret…! Anyways, come on Cloud! Let's have se…

**Cloud**: No, no, no, no, wait! Let's not!

**Tifa**: Not? You mean no se…? *puts shirt back down*

**Cloud**: Yes Tifa. I don't want to have sex right now. I love you, but…we gotta maintain this…this…this…

**Tifa**: *drops beside Cloud* I get it, Cloud.

**Cloud**: Please don't be mad…

**Tifa**: I'm not mad…I just want to show you that new position. :D

**Cloud**: Well…that's gotta wait for another time. For now, let's just get some sleep. Okay?

**Tifa**: Okay. *smiles and kisses Cloud*

**Cloud**: Goodnight, Tifa…

**Tifa**: Goodnight, Cloud…

…

…

…

…

…

**Cloud**: Aww man…

**Tifa**: Mmm? What's wrong?

**Cloud**: I…am now curious about that new position. O_O

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit out of the ordinary, but I don't have enough time to actually do a story. All this studying and school is really dragging me down and time is the essence of need. I'm sorry **_**LadyTeefStrife, **_**but I promise your request is the next chap. I promise!**

**Thank you, reader for reading my story. Please review!**


	39. Unlock the Heart

**Fantasydreamer94: **You know I was watching "Forever" by Drake music video, when Eminem is doing his verse…somehow I keep imagining that it is you rapping.

**Cloud: **Because of our blue eyes?

**Fantasydreamer94: **Maybe so…or the fact that you both are white.

**Cloud: **You think I can rap?

**Fantasydreamer94: **No, definitely not.

**Cloud: **Douche…

**Enjoy this chapter and remember to review please! This request from **_**LadyTeefStrife **_**took me a while to draft out the plot. I manage to finish, but I think there are many mistakes in the plot. If you see something, please mention it in your review. Thank you!**

* * *

Cloud Strife…

He is a man who went through many obstacles in his life. After experiencing the dangers of this world, Cloud changed into a man no one expected he would be. He was once a cheerful boy, but after seeing all the conflicts Gaia contains, he becomes an "uncaring" human. With his mind shrouded in darkness, he becomes more quiet and evasive to others. He works alone and he manages to do things by himself. Cloud hardly smiles, because there's nothing to smile about…

_**However, the smile from when he was a boy slowly returns to his face. Why…? It was because of a girl.**_

* * *

**Unlock the Heart**

Cloud studies Tifa from the corner as she is passing drinks to her customers. She looks like she's enjoying her work. She always likes to help people because of how caring she is. Despite the fact that she is shy, she's always open to others. However her "true" self is hidden deep inside her being.

_**Her heart is locked, but when it is unlocked, it makes you feel safe and you will know what feels.**_

Cloud wants to open that lock to see how she feels about him, but he already knows. Tifa loves Cloud even though she doesn't show him. The things she does for him are small, but they mean a lot to Cloud, because he too was in love with her. She smiles at him even if it's useless, she thinks about him when she's feeling down, and she waits for him, even though Cloud might not return.

Cloud does return though. He always wants to come home and see her smile. Her smile mysteriously cheers him up and gets him going. **However, that smile she shows is not her real smile. The smile Cloud always loved was the one Tifa showed when they were teenagers. _That same smile was also locked in her heart._**

"Cloud?"

Cloud turns his mind back on and focuses on Tifa. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked as she stood in front of him

"Yeah, I'm fine" Cloud responded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"**You've been staring at me for the past 15 minutes**…"

"Oh, um…I didn't notice." Cloud blindly turns pink and looks away, "I was just…"

"Well, if you need something, then don't hesitate to ask…" Tifa sounds annoyed

Tifa then turns around and continues to work. Cloud couldn't help, but turns pinker. **He saw Tifa blushing when she mentions that he was staring at her**. Tifa didn't want her cheeks red around her customers, so she makes herself tough by acting like as if Cloud was being stupid. Cloud understands her actions, Tifa is really shy and that makes her adorable.

* * *

All the customers left, and Cloud and Tifa were alone in the bar. Cloud sat on a stool where Tifa was in front of him.

"We had a lot of customers today…" Tifa smiled as she places a drink on the table for Cloud

That **fake smile **again…Cloud knows that she wants to bring out her smile.

"I guess they really like your bar…" Cloud shows a small smile at her

Tifa notices it. **Cloud hardly smiles at all…but when he does, it's usually happens around her**. Tifa wanted to see him at least happy, just like the time when he was a cute boy.** Tifa always tries to make him happy, because if he's happy, then she's happy too.**

"Hey Cloud…" Tifa looks down and fidgets her feet

"Yeah?" Cloud puts down the glass back down on the table

"_**You're…not leaving again are ****you?**_" Tifa questioned

Cloud's eyes widened, "_**No Tifa. I will never leave you**_."

It took a while, but _**Tifa exposed a genuine smile**_, but Cloud couldn't see it because her face was facing the floor.

"…and the kids?" Tifa asked

"I will never leave them either." Cloud said

Tifa pulls her head up and turns around to put the glasses back into place.

"Thank you Cloud…" Tifa said

"…No problem, Tifa" Cloud watches her back

_**"I guess friends always stick with each other, right?"**_

Cloud's mind went blank when she said that.

Friends? Does Tifa see Cloud just as a friend?

Cloud guesses her true feelings are still locked up in her heart. He knows she loves very much, but she's too shy to say it. Cloud learned what she feels about him about 2 years ago. On the night under the Highwind, they "showed" their feeling to each other and knew that their love was true. But as the days went by, that memory becomes vague and they can't seem to recall if it actually happened. All Tifa did was believe that Cloud does care about her, and kept her love locked up.

**Cloud, on the other hand, wants to show that he does love Tifa**. After all these years of hidden feelings, Cloud wants to kiss her lips once more and tell her that he really loves her. The only problem is, how? Cloud thinks Tifa needs to relax and be more open to him. Cloud has to improve his actions little by little and get Tifa to feel comfortable.

"So, uh, good night, Cloud" Tifa said

Cloud then realized that he was standing in front of the door to Tifa's room. His subconscious took over him and brought him to the starting point of anew.

"Cloud?" Tifa looked into his beautiful blue eyes

**Cloud then suddenly and unconsciously kisses Tifa's cheek quickly**. **Tifa puts her hand on that spot where he kissed at and her cheeks were swiftly filled with bright red**. Cloud was red also…he didn't realize he just kissed her until she was close to his face.

"G-good night, Tifa…" he stuttered

Tifa stares at him for a moment, then goes into her room and closes the door. Cloud faced the door and thinks about what just happened.

Cloud just kissed Tifa. Since she didn't slap him, so she probably enjoyed that "accident".

_**As Cloud heads to his room, he couldn't help but feel lighter.**_

* * *

Tifa was in her room and looking at herself in the mirror. She keeps on replaying what Cloud did last night in her head. Did Cloud really intentionally kiss her? Regardless, it didn't really prove that Cloud loves her. It was probably just a silly way of saying good night to a girl.

"_I wonder if he even notices what changed about me…"_ Tifa thought

Tifa then plans to test Cloud if he really notices anything about her.

Right before she walks out of her room, _**Tifa puts on a slight spray of perfume on her neck**_. She walks out, heads downstairs, and finds **Cloud making breakfast**.

"Good morning, Tifa." Cloud smiles, this time it's more noticeable.

Tifa couldn't help, but smile brightly. _**Seeing Cloud making breakfast for the first time is a very cute scene**_. Tifa continues to walk down and stood next to him.

"I uh…fed the kids already and they went on the bus to school." Cloud said as he grabs an empty plate

_**Making breakfast is Cloud's first way to show how much he cares for her.**_

Cloud hands Tifa the plate with pancakes and bacon. Tifa smells the scent her breakfast is giving off.

"Wow! This smells really good…" Tifa smiles

"Go on, try it…" Cloud puts the pan in the sink and washes his hands.

Tifa uses a fork to take a piece of the pancake and bacon then eats it. The taste was very luscious and warm. Cloud walks back next to her and watches her swallow.

"This is delicious, Cloud!" Tifa smiles,** "This taste like strawberries…"**

"I know…" Cloud nodded, _**"It's your favorite."**_

Tifa slowly stops chewing and turns towards him.

_He knows Tifa's favorite flavor?_

"What's the matter?" Cloud notices Tifa's eyes getting wet, "The pancakes aren't good anymore?"

"Oh…" Tifa then continues eating, "They're still good."

As Tifa kept on devouring Cloud's breakfast, she actually stood there waiting for him to see if there's anything new about her.

Then it happened…

"Hey Tifa…" Cloud called

"Mmm?"

_**"Do you think…the entire bar is filled with the strawberry smell?" **_Cloud keeps sniffing around

"…"

Tifa didn't say a word. **The smell of her perfume has the same scent of the pancakes**. Cloud had been making breakfast, so he can't notice the aroma on Tifa's neck. She was disappointed, but maybe this time was the wrong time. Cloud might notice the perfume soon.

"I guess we need to open the window to let out some the smell, or else the customers will complain…" Cloud takes Tifa's plate after she finishes

Cloud puts the plate in the sink and heads over to the window to open it. The air in the bar was leaving and the strawberry smell was leaving.

"So…I got to go deliver some packages for this old lady." Cloud said as he walks up to Tifa

Tifa gave a silent nod.

**"If you need anything, just call me." **Cloud picks up his bag

"…"

**"Don't worry…I will answer." **Cloud chuckles

Tifa was surprise to hear Cloud sounding happy. **He hasn't laugh for a long time and it's quite awkward to hear it again after all these years**. _**All Tifa could do, is but feel happy for him**_.

"You're going be okay, right?" Cloud has his face close to Tifa

"Umm, of course!" Tifa has a hard time talking with his proximity to hers

"Hey…" **Cloud's blue eyes were dilated**

"Huh?" Tifa's eyelids were halfway open and her face was heating up

**"**_**You smell…like strawberries…" **_Cloud drops his bag and **continues to smell her neck**

Tifa just stood still, as if she was hypnotized. _**Cloud's warm breath made her body feel hot, and that made the scent of her perfume even stronger. Not only that, Cloud's sense of smell was stronger than anyone who doesn't have Mako inside them. Cloud was practically induced by the strawberry aroma on Tifa's neck.**_

**As his face was all over on her neck, Tifa's hands unintentionally hug Cloud's own neck**. Tifa was confused, but she wasn't defying about what is happening right now.

"Cloud…" she whispered

Cloud then snaps back into reality and realized that he's been sniffing her for too long. Cloud holds Tifa's hands and has her gently release him. Cloud steps back and picks up his bag again. Tifa's face was reddening.

"I'm…uh…going now." Cloud tries to regain his smile

"Oh, o-okay…" Tifa looks down

Right before Cloud heads towards the door, **he kisses the top of Tifa's forehead.**

Tifa froze and Cloud went out of the bar. The sound of Fenrir was present, and then gradually fades.

_"Cloud's…different." _Tifa thought

_**As the day went on, Tifa couldn't take her mind off of Cloud.**_

* * *

It was Saturday

Tifa and Cloud are going shopping to buy supplies for the bar. **This is a good opportunity for the both of them to spend more time with each other**. As they were walking down the streets of EDGE, there were a **large number of people ambling everywhere. The chance of getting separated is quite high…**

"There sure are lots of people today…" Cloud said as he was in front of Tifa

"It's Saturday, so everyone's busy, just like us…" Tifa mentioned as she tries to go through the crowd

"You think you can keep up?" Cloud looks back

"Yeah, I can" Tifa attempts to smile through the chaotic motion

**Then some random man strolls by and bumps into Tifa. Tifa trips and falls onto the ground**. The man acted like he's in pain…

**"Hey! You better watch where you're going, bitch!" **the man yelled

Then the man grunted as his shirt was being pulled up and he was choking. The blonde spiky adult was staring at him with cold and demonic blue eyes. His hand was tightening on the man's shirt and the man was petrified.

_**"You better watch what you say before you say it to a lady…" **_Cloud growled with a deep voice, _**"…or else you're the one who's going to get hurt."**_

"A-All-right!" the man yelped, "I-I'm sorry!"

Cloud lets go of the man and he ran off into the crowd, and then disappears. What's amazing is that the people were too busy to notice what happened just now.

Cloud turns around and crouches down to Tifa.

"Tifa!" Cloud's voice went back to normal, "Are you okay?"

"Ugh…what happened?" Tifa rubs her head

"Some retard just tripped you and…"

"What?"

_**"…he called you something that pissed me off, so I took care of him." **_Cloud sighed through his teeth, "Don't worry, he's gone now…"

"Oh…"

"Can you stand up?" Cloud gets back onto his feet

"Yeah…I" Tifa paused

_**Cloud's hand was offered in front of Tifa's face**_. She looks up and sees **Cloud was a gentleman enough to help her**. Tifa stares at his hand, hesitates, but takes it. She was pulled up and she's standing again. However, their fingers were still wrapped around each other's hands. Tifa glances at Cloud…

_**"It's just like what you said last night, it's best if we stick with each other"**_ Cloud shows a vivid smile

**Tifa couldn't help but feel warm inside**. Her hand stiffens with Cloud's and he continues walking with her through the crowd.

_**This shopping day suddenly turns into a "spontaneous" date.**_

* * *

As the days pass by, **Tifa was becoming happier with Cloud's change in character**. Cloud begins showing his affection towards her little by little. Apart from being little things, they meant a great deal to Tifa. She was proud of him for returning to being "normal" again. Of course, Cloud was also contended that Tifa is happy too.

_**Tifa allows Cloud to kiss her on the cheek every time he needs to go somewhere**_, like to work or bringing the kids to school. Cloud sometimes notice that Tifa is using her strawberry perfume, and when he does, _**he always smell her neck for about a minute and Tifa gets to embrace him**_. There were other moments when they get to hug; for example, when they are looking at the stars or watching a movie. Cloud always uses that advantage, by putting a scary movie on and **Tifa always need something to hold on to**. There were also times when they have fun and laugh with each other.

**Tifa's heart is opening and her feelings are becoming all the more clear to Cloud.**

_**However, for Cloud, he feels that he hasn't done enough to show how much he loves her.**_

* * *

**Tifa has been getting dreams that really hurt her.**

**The dreams basically show the time when Aerith and Cloud were spending time with each other**. The dream had a setting where Tifa has never been before. Tifa was watching in jealously because it seems Aerith was able to make Cloud smile with joy.

_"Let's see how compatible Cloud and I are!"_

_"Hey, that's Cloud's line!'...It's too dangerous; I can't get you involved...' Blah, blah, blah…"_

_"I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over."_

_"I never blamed you, not once. You came for me. That's all that matters"_

_"See? Everything's alright"_

Tifa wakes up and sees the daylight breaking through her curtains. Her face was wet with tears…Tifa dries her eyes and gets up. She heads downstairs, only to find pouring coffee into a cup. Cloud sees her and he carries a welcoming look in his eyes. Tifa felt her troubles were disappearing, but her fear is still intact.

"Good morning, Tifa" Cloud greeted

"Morning, Cloud" Tifa puts on a smile and walks towards him

"Coffee?" Cloud hands the cup to her

Tifa receives the cup and takes a sip. She tastes the strawberry flavor and she felt relaxed. However, seeing Cloud in front of her, Tifa was afraid; not of him, but for him.

"Is it good?" Cloud grins

Tifa gave a nod

"Cool…"

Tifa just stares at him. Then she puts down the cup…

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…" Tifa hesitates

"…?"

_**"Do you love me?"**_

Cloud's body suddenly felt white. The question she asked just invaded his system and made it go haywire. He doesn't know how to react…

"Tifa, I…"

"So it's true then…" Tifa's eyes begin to drop tears

"Tifa?"

_**"You don't love me…"**_

_"_What? Tifa, what're you talking about?" Cloud moves closer to her

**"J-Just stop, Cloud!" **Tifa steps back, **"I know you're trying to make me feel happy, but I can't take any more of it!"**

"…"

_**"I actually thought that you actually care for me and that's why you doing all of this. But the fact is…you're in love with Aerith, right?"**_

Cloud's eyes expanded when he hears that name. Aerith? When is she a part of this? Why is she in this? Why would Tifa assume that?

"Cloud, I…" Tifa just lost herself in her tears

Cloud suddenly walks forward and pulls her.

_**He puts his lips on Tifa's lips.**_

Tifa was motionless and she lets more tears drop out.

She pulls back, but not away from him.

_**"Cloud, I can't- I'd never ask you to- If Aerith-" **_she gasped miserably, wishing she was still asleep. His lips and hands stilled.

But she knew that he wouldn't kiss her for any reason if she was just a replacement for what was truly in his heart. And this moment was the proof of his feelings. Resolved, she looks back into his warm, brightly blue eyes, blatant of the tears in her eyes.

**"I- I love you, Cloud." **Tifa cried with her voice breaking

"I know…" Cloud just smiles

"But I think you don't truly feel it…" she said.

"Tifa," he was stunned to hear that

"If you need time to think about it-"

_**"Tifa, I love you" **_he finally admitted

Tifa's heart skipped a beat and she fell silent

_**"I've always loved you. You helped me whether trouble comes. I still feel the same back when we were kids. You've been my friend and family for 2 years now, and my feelings was kept up, but it's still the same. Isn't it the same for you?"**_ he was worried, and she shook her head wordlessly. She wouldn't. His voice was filled with lament as he continued.

"I…I know I haven't been focused. I know I'm not good enough for you. But I always try to change! I can be different! For you! I want to be the one who will be there for you. I want to be the one who will always make you happy. The one who never makes you cry," he said, cleaning away her tears. _**"I want to…love you."**_

Tifa completely understood what Cloud feels. She felt so stupid to be so blind for not knowing what Cloud wants.

Cloud just continues with the words of his feelings…

**"There's something that you have that Aerith doesn't." **Cloud said

"What?" Tifa's voice was still weak

_**"Your heart..."**_

" …!"

_**"It was your heart that she doesn't have. Your heart was something I wanted ever since I laid eyes on you for the first time. Aerith was different, yes she was kind and sweet, but that wasn't what I wanted. True, I felt so guilty about letting her die, but if YOU died, then my world would just break... You were my goal and purpose. Every time I am scared, I always try to be brave for you. I tried to keep our promise, but I couldn't face you since I wasn't able to do it. I was a victim of Geostigma…and I was worried that if I stay around you, I might make you sad. That's why I left, but that didn't mean I wanted to! I WANT to be with you, forever…"**_

"…"

"I'm sorry, Tifa. I'm sorry for all the times I made you cry. I-I can change m…"

_**Tifa puts her finger on his lip, and then kisses him**_.

Cloud kisses back while hugging her tightly. As they gasp for air…

"No, Cloud. I'm the one who's sorry." Tifa said

"Tifa?"

_**"I should've known you were trying to get close to me as apology. I didn't mean to blurt out Aerith. I was just scared that if we get together, I might lose you…just like back in Nibelheim when we were teenagers. I was so lonely that I actually think about you. If we were in a relationship, and you just left, yes, I would been sad. But I know you, Cloud! You wouldn't just leave for any reason! No matter what, I will always wait for you."**_

"Tifa…"

_**"I love you, Cloud. That's all that matters to me…" **_Tifa smiles

**This time Tifa's smile was radiant. This smile was the same smile she had back when she was the girl next door. Cloud missed that smile, and couldn't help but smile back**.

**Tifa's heart was finally unlocked…**

_**"I love you too, Tifa."**_

_**Cloud and Tifa finally gives each other the kiss that has been waiting for so long.**_

Tifa's eyes stopped the water flow, because there was nothing to cry about anymore. Her feelings and hopes she'd repressed in her heart for so long blazed forth with sudden intensity. Cloud was kissing her with so much passion, it's killing him, but she gripped him close and kissed him back just as hard.

_**Tifa's true feelings were just like the ones back during when they were under the Highwind…Only much stronger**_.

Cloud grunted and pulls back…

"What's wrong, Cloud?"

"Uhh…my throat hurts after all that talking." Cloud chuckles

"Oh, that's right…you don't talk that much, so it new to you." Tifa giggles

"Yeah, it's hard to say describe what you feel with words…" Cloud shrugs

Tifa couldn't help, but feel nostalgia.

_**"Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel"**_ Tifa hugs Cloud by the neck.

* * *

**A/N: WHEW! Man, that was hard! Thank you for the request, _LadyTeefStrife_, I hope you liked it! **

**Please review and I'M NOT TAKING REQUESTS ANYMORE! SORRY! **


	40. Interruption: Second Try

**Scarlet: **Today, my boyfriend broke up with me because he didn't like my new hair cut. He's the one who cut it.

**Fantasydreamer94: **Interesting…

* * *

Interruption: Second Try

**Fourth attempt:  
**"Cloud…" her voice was singing in Cloud's ears

Cloud slowly opens his eyelids. He sees Tifa beside him with their blanket covering her naked body.

"…morning, Teef…" Cloud yawned

"Morning to you too, Cloud." Tifa smiles

"How'd you sleep?" Cloud grinned with eyes back closed

"Not after what _we did last night_, I'm still tired." Tifa giggles

"Oh…right." Cloud reveals his blue eyes again

"Well, gotta go get dressed and make breakfast." Tifa said as she sits up

"Okay…" Cloud shuts his eyes once more

"But first, I need some _motivation_ to get me going…" Tifa hover her face over Cloud's smirking face

_Cloud raised his head up a little._

_His lips were trying to find her lips even though his vision was sealed._

_However, the air coming out of her mouth led him to the right path._

_Just a little closer…_

**There was a shuffle between the two lovers. A black and ripped man pops out naked in the middle of Cloud and Tifa.**

"Ugh…What happened last night?" **Barret** rubs his forehead

Cloud opens his eyes in shock. Tifa froze with fear.

They both screamed so loudly, Aerith in the Life stream could hear them.

**EPIC FAIL!**

* * *

**Fifth attempt:  
**"Merry Christmas, Teef" Cloud handed her a wrapped present

"Oh, Cloud…" Tifa was surprised

She takes the present, rips the wrappings off, and opens the box. There was a picture book. A picture book of all the times they spend together. Their memories can never be forgotten. This meant a lot to her…

"Cloud, this is perfect!" Tifa exclaimed as she skim through the pages

"Y-you really like it?"

"Of course!" Tifa said happily and pointed to a picture on page 6, "I remember this time…we were at the park with the kids."

"Yeah…" Cloud smiles

"Cloud, thank you…" Tifa wraps her arms around his neck

Cloud hugs her back warmly…

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry…" Tifa steps back

"For what…?"

"I…didn't get you a present." Tifa was in regret, "I didn't have money and all the savings I had was for…"

"It's okay, Teef…" Cloud interrupted

"Huh?"

"I don't need a present to be happy." Cloud just shrugs, _**"Christmas with my only family is the only gift I need."**_

"Cloud…"

_Cloud's honest eyes mesmerized her. Tifa's eyes flickered and the mistletoe above them, made their heads go forward for each other._

_Their mouths were calling for their companion._

_They are about to meet…_

"Cloud!" Marlene and Denzel both called as they entered the room.

Cloud and Tifa stopped and faced towards them.

"Merry Christmas, kids…" Tifa hugs them

"Cloud! What did you get us?" Marlene was excited

"All right, all right, hold your horses…" Cloud smiles and heads under the tree to get their presents

**NOT A FAIL…Just bad timing**

* * *

**Sixth attempt:  
**Cloud knees down and took Tifa's hand. Her other hand was covering her mouth as Cloud took out a little box. He opens the box, and reveals a diamond and pearl drop ring.

"Tifa Lockhart, will you marry me?" Cloud proposed with such lovely eyes

Tifa already came to a decision a long time ago, but her happiness got stuck in her throat. She tries to say something…

"**OOH! Nice ring!" **Yuffie snatches the ring out of Cloud's hand

"Hey!" Cloud yelled

"YUFFIE!" Tifa finally managed to talk

"OOPS!" Yuffie's fingers slipped and the ring fell

**The ring rolled down the drain to the sewers**…

Silence…

"Umm…" Yuffie scratches her head

Cloud was rather…mad.

_**He grabbed Yuffie and stuffed her down the drain**__._

**FAIL?**


	41. Jealousy 2

**Fantasydreamer94: **Okay reader. I have an announcement to make. My updates will occur once a month. The reason…? Education is my obstacle. Teachers are giving me essays to write and much homework. So, the time for me to create a new chapter has lessened. I apologize, but it seems my life has just gone to a whole new level. I haven't been getting that much reviews and all of my imagination has just been wasted. The conclusion of this entire story is coming, but not soon. I enjoyed posting my stories, but the feedback I'm getting is unknown. All I'm saying is that my occupation for coming up with new chapters is weakening and the chances of me stopping are high. I'm sorry, but reality is smacking me on the face. At least, enjoy this chapter and please review. Reviews get me to believe that my stories are being read and acknowledged.

Enjoy and review.

Request was from _**Tifa4Buhay.**_

* * *

**Jealousy 2**

Cloud's POV

Oh, I see, Zack. You think talking to Tifa is going to get you close to her. Too bad, buddy. She's just not down with you.

Then again, I should do something instead of sitting here sipping Tifa's most delicious shot. If only my embarrassment was just my clothes, I would rather stay naked to talk to her. Not only th…What the hell are you doing now, Zack?! You're rubbing her shoulder? Wh…Tifa? You're red…

That's it! I gotta do something about this! I can't let Zack harass her!

*stand up and walks next to Zack*

"Cloud!" Zack raised his ugly eyebrows, "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up?!" I act like I'm confused, "The fact that you're flirtatious attitude is getting me pissed! THAT'S WHAT'S UP!"

"Whoa…calm down, Cloud" Tifa butted in, "Zack's just giving me a rub on my aching spot…"

"Yeah…" Zack grinned mischievously

I know that look when I see it. Zack always makes that smile when he's teasing me. Damn him! He's trying to get Tifa! This is something I will not allow!

"You know what, Zack?" I'm changing the subject, "Let's take this outside…"

"Take what outside?" Zack pretended to be smart

"JUST MEET ME OUT!" I snapped

I headed out the bar's door and slammed it. I stood outside with my arms crossed and waited.

…

…

…

What the hell? It's been 6 minutes and what's Zack doing?

I looked through the window to see what's up.

HEY! Zack's face is really close to Tifa's! And she's smiling?!

Man, f*** this s***!

I went back in and confronted them once again!

"Zack, I thought I told you to meet me out!" I yelled

"Oh, you were for real?" Zack grinned again as his face was hanging beside her cheek

"Zack just told me a real funny joke." Tifa kept giggling.

"A joke?"

"Yeah, it's about…"

"I don't care about any jokes!" I suddenly exploded, "The only joke that is funny here is Zack!"

"What?" Zack pulls his face away and now looks annoyed

"You heard me!"

"Okay, Cloud, you're really acting up today." Zack raised his hands up

"Don't screw with me, man!" I looked at him directly in the face, "I rather take this out than in front of her."

"Huh?" Tifa realized I was mentioning her

"So you got something to say that you can't take, jealous boy?" Zack grinned even more

"Jealous?"

"Oh…Cloud?" Tifa was surprised, "Is this about you being jealous?"

"I-I-I'm not jealous of anything!" I feel my face growing hot, "It's just this guy pissing me off!"

"…And how's that?" Zack crosses his arms

"Umm…he was touching you!"

"Cloud…he was just…" Tifa started speaking

"NO! NO! NO! NO! He was touching you all over and I didn't like it!" I pointed at him and myself, "Zack's just trying to get you to sleep with him and just run off!"

"That's it! You've gone too far, Cloud!" Zack yelled

Zack then tackled me and we are both down on the floor. I landed a punch on his face and he fell beside me. I got up and tried to land more punches, but he grabbed a glass and smashed it on my spiky head. Boy did that hurt!

"Tifa's…OOF...never…GAH…going out with…AGH…YOU!" Zack said as I kept punching him

"Well…BAH…YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HER!" I said

We almost knocked each other out, until Tifa stopped us.

She grabbed both of our shirts and separated us.

Damn, this woman's strong!

"Okay, KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!!!" her voice managed to shake our eardrums, "YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!"

"But Tifa…!" I tried to speak

"SHUT UP, CLOUD!"

"But…!" Zack also tried

"…YOU TOO, ZACK!"

We ended up calming down and she made me and Zack sit.

5 minutes of her lecturing and my stupidity seems to convert.

Zack left and I was glad, but after what happened today…I don't know.

Now Tifa and I are alone…

She was cleaning the mess on the floor, where Zack and I fought for the bartender. I walked in front of her and crouched down to help her.

"Tifa…umm…about today, I'm sorry" I sounded really guilty

"…" she just kept on ignoring me

"Look, I just…didn't like someone, you know, coming close to you like that."

Tifa stood up, went to the sink, and only showed her back.

I got up also and went to her.

"Tifa, I know I was stupid, but it was just weird to me that I couldn't make you laugh like that way."

She stops moving her hands…

"I…I just wanted to see you happy. I want you to be happy…"

I never felt so embarassed in my life, especially in front of Tifa.

I then see her turn around with a bright smile on her face. Does she forgive me?

"So, you WERE jealous?" Tifa asked

"Wh...Oh,uh...about that..." I rubbed my neck as my face felt warm

She comes up to me and her face was very close to mine. My guilty conscious vanished all of a sudden. God, she looks so beautiful! I guess I understand why Zack wanted her so badly.

"You're so cute when you are jealous..." Tifa brushes my hair with her smooth hand

I guess I'm forgiven...

Should I be jealous more often?


	42. Strong for You

**Aerith: **Today, my boyfriend and I were getting it on. While I was on top of him, his mother opens his bedroom door, stares at me, says "Nice tattoos" and shuts the door.

**Fantasydreamer94: **Can I see them?

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_**Who's Stronger?**_

Barret's metal hand pushes down the other man's hand and defeats him.

"Yea!" Barret raised both arms in the air, "No one's better than me in an arm wrestle game!"

"I don't think you're the strongest in here, Barret…" Tifa said as she helps the man get back on his feet

"Well, then, name my next opponent…" Barret leans back on his chair and crosses his arms

"Um…" Tifa looks around the bar to find someone

Someone who is strong and able to bring Barret to his knees…Then a certain blonde spiky man came through the door. Cloud just stood there and notices everyone looking at him…

"Uh...hi?" Cloud blurted

"That's it!" Barret slams the table, "Cloud! Join me!"

"What?"

"Arm wrestle! Let's see who's stronger!"

"And why would we…?"

"Just sit down and find out!!!" Barret was really arrogant

"Not interested…" Cloud just ignores him and heads to the stairs

"Chicken!" Barret teased

Cloud stops in his path. After 3 seconds, he turns around and sits down on the chair forcefully. Cloud puts his elbow on the table and grabs Barret's right hand. Everyone, even Tifa, in the bar stood up and went over to the table. They all watched as the two men are going to show their strength.

"Tifa, start us off…" Cloud said

"Ok…" Tifa has her body hovering over the two locked hands

"Ready…"

Barret's and Cloud's hand gripped really tight.

"Set…"

Barret's arm flexes with big muscles, but Cloud's arm was still relaxed

"Go!"

Barret then launched full power into his hand. He expected Cloud's arm to go down, but he notices that there was a force opposing him. Cloud's arm didn't even move… Barret puts more power into his metal arm, but Cloud was still and staring at him like a statue.

"God damn…" Barret muffled in his grunting

The big buff man was struggling and his arm was shaking uncontrollably. Cloud, on the other hand, looks relaxed and not even moving. Cloud then inhaled swiftly and flexed, exposing muscles, and brings down Barret's hand. A loud noise followed and a dent was present on the table. Everyone awed and laughed at what happened.

"Aw man…!" Barret massages his arm

"Happy now…?" Cloud smirked

"Well, Barret, I guess Cloud's stronger than you…" Tifa smiles, but she was facing her boyfriend

"Tch…whatever." Barret stood up and went to get a drink

"Sigh…I gotta shower." Cloud was about to stand up also

"Oh, I'm next! I'm next!" Tifa sits down and her elbow was on the table

"Tifa?" Cloud was surprised, "You want to arm wrestle me?"

"Yeah…!" Tifa smirked

"Don't be silly…" Cloud scoffed

"Come on, Cloud!" Tifa begged

Cloud was confused. There's no way Tifa could beat him at a game of strength. Regardless, Cloud doesn't really want to break her…

"Okay…this'll be quick…" Cloud locks his hand onto hers

Tifa got ready and clenched tightly.

"All right, Tifa. I'll just go easy on…"

A loud boom hit the table and Cloud was on the floor…

"OOOOWWWWW!!!!" Cloud yelped

...

...

...

...

After 3 hours passed, Cloud sat on his bed and waited for Tifa. She comes out of the bathroom and lays right next to him, with a mischievious smirk on her face.

"You...cheated somehow..." Cloud pouted

"No, I didn't" Tifa kept on smiling

"Then how did you beat me?" Cloud questioned

Tifa just shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe you were just too weak?"

Cloud puts on his mad look. He lays down, grabs the blanket, and drags it across his face.

"Aww, come on, Cloud!" Tifa giggles, "I didn't mean that...!"

"Whatever..." Cloud closes his eyes and pretended to sleep

"Cloud, why are so disappointed? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No..."

"Then what...?" Tifa hovers her head next to his head

"It just..." Cloud opens his eyes halfway, "If I want to protect you, I want to be stronger..."

Tifa widened her eyes.

"Just like our promise..." Cloud shifts his face in front of hers

"Cloud..." she then kisses his cheek, "You're already strong...You're definitely not weak, I know."

"Yeah..."

"And don't always worry about me...I can take care of myself too."

"..."

"But...I always do like you to be on time for me once in a while." Tifa smiles

"Heh...okay then." Cloud chuckles

"Well, good night, Cloud..." Tifa closes her eyes

"Good night, Tifa..." Cloud kisses her lips and closes his eyes again

...

During the whole night, Cloud's right hand was shaking with pain.


	43. How is She Special?

**A/N: So you know, last week was Mother's Day…So I decided to make it a topic for this chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. **

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

_**How Is She Special?**_

"So, Denzel…Do you remember what today is?" Cloud asked Denzel as they stopped in front of a flower shop.

"Yeah! It's Mother's Day!" Denzel excitedly answered

"Right. And you know what that means…" Cloud gave a small smirk

"We gotta get her something special…" Denzel nods

"Not only that, but all the "special" items are sold out. I can't believe there are so many mothers around here in Midgar…" Cloud comments as he and Denzel enters the flower shop.

"But Tifa is a one-of-a-kind mom, except, she's a bartender…" Denzel states as he looks around the shop

Cloud laughed at that image.

As the father and son searched for a simple flower, they can't seem to find one that would make Tifa really happy. This shop is filled with colors and smells! Is it possible to find one flower that is special in a flower shop?

"Why can't we just get a rose, Cloud?" Denzel sighed

"Come on, Denzel, a rose is just too unoriginal. We must find a flower that..."defines" her." Cloud said

"What flower would that be?" Denzel looks at Cloud

"Well, look for something that means "caring" and "helpful"…or "motherly" and "beautiful""

"How about this one…?" Denzel picks up a flower with blue and purple petals

"It does look like it means "beautiful"…"

"I think it means "BEST MOM EVER"…" Denzel grins

"Okay" Cloud chuckles, "That's one choice…"

"What else…?" Denzel continues to walk down the aisle

"Search for one that shows how…important she is to us. The kind that expresses just how wonderful she is, to be strong as a mother...Protective, understanding, loving…Something that characterizes her in such a way that Tifa will see herself and be proud of whom she is…" Cloud explains with such meaning

"Uh…I think it's best if YOU find a flower for her, Cloud." Denzel scratches his head

"What?"

"I mean, you seem to have more experience of picking a flower for her! Why don't you find one?"

"Trust me, Denzel…You are the one to find a flower for her, not me." Cloud frowns a bit

"What do you mean?"

"Tifa is YOUR mother, not mine. It is your duty to find a flower that details how YOU see her." Cloud explains

"But, Cloud, how do you have so much knowledge of this?"

"You see, I been doing the same for my mother ever since I was just a little boy. Every time it is Mother's Day, I look back to see how much my mom sacrificed to care for me. Then I choose a flower that represents her in my eyes. Meaningful or not, my mom didn't care. She was just happy that I loved her." Cloud said

"Then what's the point of getting Tifa a flower then? All she needs to know is that we will always love her and be thankful to her support." Denzel pointed out

"You see, THAT just makes her like a robot. She's a human with feelings. I know it's pointless to give a flower to her, even if she knows that we already love her. The point of getting her something special is to let her know that she isn't the only one giving up something for someone she cares about. We are buying the right flower for her, because we want to let her know that she isn't wasting her life for nothing. If we truly love her, we must put that love into our actions to show her that Tifa's is a very supportive mother. Even when she doesn't need the flower to know that we love her, it still means a lot to her. It's always better to give her something rather than nothing, right?"

"…yeah." Denzel looks back down at his chosen flower

"So? You still want to keep looking?" Cloud asked

"Nah…I think this flower is the best choice!" Denzel raises his flower

"Okay, then…" Cloud agreed, "Let's buy a whole bouquet of that."

"What about you, Cloud? Aren't you gonna get a flower that shows how much she is as a mother?" Denzel questioned

"She's not my mother, remember? Her relationship with me is closer…" Cloud smiles

"Oh, right…"

"Don't worry, I already chose mine." Cloud reveals a flower with blue and purple petals

"Hey, that's the same as mine!" Denzel noticed

"True, but since you and I are giving something to her on Mother's Day, I have to play along like a son also. " Cloud chuckles

Denzel laughed along.

Tifa was in her room. She just finished taking a hot shower and she puts on her clothes. Her hair was still a bit wet, but it will dry soon. As she pulls her hair back, a knock on her door was heard. She walked out of the bathroom and opens the door, only to find two males standing next to each other.

"Hi, Mom!" Denzel greeted with a bright face

Tifa was surprised to hear him say that. He hardly says, "Mom" at all…

"Okay, did you boys break some of my glasses again?" Tifa crossed her arms

"No…" Cloud tries to hold back a laugh, since that happened last week

"Then what's with the smiling faces?" Tifa studies both of them

"We want you to know that you are the best mother ever!" Denzel states

Tifa felt a little warm inside…or maybe that was just from the hot shower. Did he really mean that?

"And we decided to give you something that shows how much we love you." Cloud smiles

Tifa definitely feels warm and fuzzy. Since Cloud said the word "love", this shows that they are serious.

"All right…" Tifa couldn't help but smile at these two

"Ready,Denzel…?"

"Ready, Dad…"

Cloud and Denzel brought out their hands filled with flowers and Tifa was mesmerized at the sight of them giving it to her.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom" Cloud and Denzel said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: **My father gave me a lecture once about Mother's Day. A mother usually wonders if her work is actually paying off. When she takes cares of you the best way she can, does she feel like her work is actually helping? We always say "I love you, mom" to our mothers, but do we really mean it? If I want my mom to know that she is always supporting me and how much I appreciate it, I got to mean it by proving it. Giving her flowers may be simple, but it's always effective.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS FINAL CHAPTER!**


	44. My Wife and Kids

**Fantasydreamer94: **So, I guess this is it…The final chapter of this story. So for all of the readers, thank you for reading my story and not reviewing it. It makes me so motivated, that I will continue making more chapters for other stories I will write. It's been fun doing this, writing fan fiction for a couple I wish to be real…But, I must move on. It's now time for the closing of this chapter. Thank you, enjoy, and please review if you can…

* * *

_**My Wife and Kids**_

Cloud was watching the Midgar News on the television while drinking some coffee. Tifa was upstairs, still sleeping. She had an all-nighter last night, since yesterday was a special day for the customers. She was busy, as usual, but that's no excuse for her to be supporting the family. She actually made dinner, during the ruckus, for Cloud when he came home. Her motherly figure was perhaps an idol for strong mothers out in Gaia. Her supportive and hardworking effort was able to put her into a good night's sleep.

As for Cloud, the father of the family, he was watching over some certain people, to make sure they don't get into trouble…

**A 17-year old girl with pink spiky long hair **rushes down the stairs and heads for the door…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, young lady!" Cloud stopped her

The girl stopped, exhaled through her teeth, and turns around slowly to meet her father's blue eyes.

"**Hi, Daddy**" **Lightning** puts on her innocent smile

"Now where do you think you're going in an outfit like that?" Cloud studies her

**Lightning looks at her brown mini-skirt and a brown zipped up vest with a white leather jacket covering it**. She admits that she is much bit "exposing" herself and her father is obviously not amused. _**She couldn't help it…Cloud is Cloud**_.

"Umm…Well, my friends and I are heading to the Wall Market for a while. We're gonna head there and buy some…stuff." Lightning nervously giggles with her legs together

"Are there any **boys** going along with you?" Cloud sips his coffee

"Boys…?" Lightning inhales sharply, "Umm…We might meet some there, but, but, there's only **one guy **taking us! And he's not so bad!"

"Is that so?" Cloud raises an eyebrow

"Uh, yeah! I mean, **his motorcycle is TOTALLY awesome**!" Lightning puts a lot of emphasis

"**So, only you and him are going**?" Cloud outsmarted her. _If Lightning was really going with her friends, why is a motorcycle their choice of transportation? It doesn't take a genius to know that only two people can fit on a motorcycle._

"Oh…_crap_" Lightning said with her teeth clenching

"You know, Lightning, **lying to me is going to make me even more worried about you**." Cloud said

"But even if I told you about where I'm really going, you won't let me!" Lightning started

"…Maybe…depending on how honest you are being."

"…?"

Cloud stood up and walks over to his crossed-armed daughter. She was looking away from her father's bright blue eyes. Cloud moves a strand of her hot pink hair away from her own blue eyes. To him, it felt like yesterday when he first heard his little girl saying "I love you, Daddy". But now, it felt like an eternity since then. He couldn't do anything anyway, those words can only come out when she sees him as a father she deserves.

"Lightning…"

Lightning shifts her vision towards Cloud. Her glowing Mako energy within them was sending Cloud to a trance like gaze…but he knew what he is doing.

"**You can go**." Cloud smiles

"…What?" Lightning surprisingly felt lighter

"**You can go**." Cloud repeated even more clearly to her ears

"R-really?" Lightning feels happy, "You can let me go?"

"Of course... All I need in return is the truth." Cloud returns back to his seat

"…" Lightning is hesitating as she follows her dad

"Well…?"

"Okay…this…**guy from school is taking me out to go on a date**. We're probably heading to the movies, talk to some friends, and have…dinner." Lightning said as her mouth kept quenching

"Is…that all?" Cloud takes another sip from his coffee

"Pretty much…"

"**You know, if I was taking your mother out for a date, I would**…"

"…**hang out where we first met and watch the stars**." Lightning finished for him, _**"I know, Dad, you told me when I was little."**_

"Hmm…Yeah…_**it's hard for me to believe that you're growing up now**_." Cloud shows only a small smile

Lightning puts her hands behind her, "But you know, Daddy…_**No matter how old I'll get, I'll always be your little girl**_."

Cloud glances at her and smiles again. _It's true…she may be growing up, but she will stay as his daughter_. It's time to accept the fact and do the best you can to make everyone happy and safe.

"Just be careful…I don't want any horny boy messing with my daughter's body." Cloud warned

"It'll be okay, I know kung-fu from Mom." Lightning smirked

Cloud has a flashback of when Tifa used to knock out a guy from his chair after he touched her behind. It was quite scary and disturbing, but that reminded Cloud that females have a way to fight back…and not the easy way.

**"Speaking of her, please don't tell her, Dad."**

**"Don't tell her the TRUTH, you mean**…" Cloud grins

"Yeah…" Lightning chuckles

"All right then…" Cloud lets out a laugh, "Go on…have fun."

"Thanks" Lightning heads for the door again.

Cloud turns his eyes back to the TV.

"Oh, Dad…?" Lightning called just before she leaves

Cloud looks back at her again.

_**"I love you…" **_she brilliantly beams

It was awkward, but Cloud is looking at the little girl who used to be on her bed listening to his stories. It took a while, but Cloud smiles back and replies, _**"I love you too, Lightning…"**_

Lightning walks out and closes the entrance of 7th Heaven. Cloud kept on watching the Midgar News and sipping his coffee.

* * *

Tifa yawns and walks down the stairs. It's already the afternoon…She's been sleeping it off for a long time. After all that, she's still tired, but not sleepy. A little motivation is all she needs to get fixed. Since today's Sunday, the bar is not open. So all it's just a quiet and peaceful home.

As usual, Cloud is making lunch. He takes over the cooking job if Tifa is too busy doing something else, but in this case, she was sleeping too long. She enters the kitchen and Cloud notices her presence.

"Wow…you look like a total mess." Cloud laughs

"Very funny, Cloud" Tifa scoffed with a smile, "You haven't been in my position last night…"

She hugs him from behind and lays her heavy head on his back.

"Still tired, huh?" Cloud asked

"Yes…**I couldn't fall asleep, so I decided to get up and move**." Tifa replied

"You sure, that's a good idea? You can get a headache and body pains if you push yourself too hard."

"Cloud, we both saved Gaia. We fought against many enemies, and you're telling me I can't survive waking up routine?" Tifa giggles

"This is different. This time, you're up against your own body. Don't you know? YOU are your OWN worst enemy…" Cloud chuckles

"Don't worry, Cloud. I'll be fine…" Tifa kisses him on the cheek

**_"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! You're alive!" _**a cheerful voice came into the kitchen

"I told you, **Rain**. She was just going into La-La Land for a while…" Cloud jokes

**A 5-year old boy with black spiky hair went up to his parents.**

"Oh, my little knight!" Tifa cheers and picks up her son, "You sure are getting bigger…"

"**It's because of the running Daddy and I do together**!" Rain said with a big bright face

"Running?" Tifa looks at Cloud

"**We usually go outside before lunch to get a little exercise. It also helps us work up an appetite**."

"Hmm…really?" Tifa looks back at Rain

Rain was shaking his head with excitement.

"**How about you guys go**?" Cloud recommended as he sizzles the meat on the pan

"Me and Mommy…?" Rain asked

"Yeah…Mommy wants some exercise to get her wide awake. Can you help her, Rain?"

"**Oh yeah! Mommy, can you go running with me?" **Rain asked

"Well, I don't know…" Tifa hesitates, even though this is a good opportunity

"You said you need to get up and move. Go on, Tifa. I'll be here making lunch and you can get yourself going." Cloud said

"…"

"Please, Mommy?"

"…**Okay. I'll go**" Tifa nods and puts down Rain

"YAY! I'll go get ready!" Rain runs out of the kitchen. Tifa follows, but she was walking. Cloud followed after he turns to stove to low.

"Hope you have a good time…" Cloud smirks

"…"

"Tifa…?"

"You know, Cloud…it feels weird." Tifa scans the entire bar, their home.

"What do you mean?"

_**"We never felt like a whole family a long time ago. Ever since Marlene and Denzel left, there haven't been any kids running around and making trouble."**_

_**"I thought…you didn't like trouble." **_Cloud crosses his arms

_**"Yeah, but…I was just so used to it, that I actually enjoyed it. We have our own kids now and life couldn't be so much better."**_ Tifa stares at Cloud with her gorgeous eyes

Cloud lets out a happy breath and wraps her arms around her head,

_**"…and we couldn't have been happier."**_

Tifa wraps her arms around him also. The family warmth comes from within and it made this "whole" family humble. Nothing is better than having a life that is worth the taking.

"Cloud…" Tifa moves her head up to face him

Cloud looks down to his beautiful wife's beauty…

_**"I love you…"**_

This was the second time he heard this…it felt like a dream come true. _Even though he heard this every time, every time he hears it, his heart was more true to him_.

_**"I love you too, Tifa…"**_

They kiss each other on the lips and share each other's feelings…

"Eew, gross!" Rain bleached

Tifa and Cloud separated, but didn't feel surprised. Having a kid around, this type of situation was obvious.

"Okay, Rain! Let's go…" Tifa said as she puts on her boots

"Wait, you're not going to get changed?" Cloud questioned

"Nah, too lazy…" Tifa smirked

"Pff…Fine, go on." Cloud couldn't help but chuckle

"Wait a minute…"

"…?"

"**Where's Lightning?" **Tifa finally notices

"Oh…uh…she's out with her friends." Cloud lied for the sake of her daughter

"Huh…Again…?"

"…!"

"**Anyway she's all grown up; she can take care of herself**. See you later, Cloud" Tifa gave another, but quick, kiss on his lips and heads to open the door, "Ready, Rain?"

**"Love you, Daddy! Bye!"** Rain waved as he exits the door

Tifa also exits and closes the door.

Cloud realizes that he heard an "I love you" from each member of his family. He then knows that he's a good father. He will keep on doing this until, Gaia forbids, he dies.

This life is something he will live through...

_**His own life with his wife and kids…**_

...

...

...

...

...

**Cloud sees a drawing on paper at the bar counter**. It was probably **hand drawn by Rain**, since it's one of his many talents. Cloud walks over and studies the drawing…

_**It was a man, who looks like an older version of Rain. He has floating swords around him and his eyes are red.**_

At the bottom right hand corner, there were **written words**. Cloud reads them out loud…

"_**Noctis Lucis Caelum"**_

* * *

**A/N: Well! That's the final chapter! Hope you liked it! It's been a long trip, but it has reached the end. It was fun. Please review! **


End file.
